Poção da Serpente
by Dark-Bride
Summary: Uma história sombria sobre pessoas afundadas em suas convicções e objetivos. Gina, uma mestre em Poções que trabalha no Ministério. Draco, o Comensal que terá que capturá–la. O que acontece quando ele perde o controle da situação? Capa no meu perfil.
1. Prólogo: Ele

**(essa fic foi criada e começada antes do sexto livro ser lançado)**

**Disclaimer:** os personagens não me pertencem, nem quaisquer trechos de músicas contidos na fanfic.

**N/A:** essa partezinha do começo faz parte ok? u.u não deixem de ler, tá traduzido meia boca, fica bem melhor na lingua original, em inglês. mas to pensando em quem não tem facilidade ou nao sabe, para não perder tempo procurando tradução ou mandando a autora catar coquinhos :D  
(ps: é uma música cheia de simbolismos, então não levem algumas frases ao pé da letra.)

* * *

_O carro está em chamas e não há motorista no volante  
E os esgotos estão todos sujos com mil suicídios solitários  
E um vento negro sopra  
O governo é corrupto  
E usamos tantas drogas  
Com o rádio ligado e as cortinhas cerradas_

_Estamos presos na barriga desta máquina horrível  
E a máquina está sangrando até a morte_

_O sol se foi  
E os cartazes são todos maliciosos  
E as bandeiras estão todas mortas no alto de seus mastros._

_-Godspeed You! Black Emperor, "The Dead Flag Blues"-_

-  
_(_The car's on fire and there's no driver at the wheel  
And the sewers are all muddied with a thousand lonely suicides  
And a dark wind blows  
The government is corrupt  
And we're on so many drugs  
With the radio on and the curtains drawn

We're trapped in the belly of this horrible machine  
And the machine is bleeding to death

The sun has fallen down  
And the billboards are all leering  
And the flags are all dead at the top of their poles)

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Parte 1_

_"Ele"_

Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte ativo durante a Segunda Guerra. Defensor das idéias de Voldemort, ele, por ser filho do grandioso Lúcio Malfoy, tinha um papel importante no combate contra os defensores de trouxas e sangue-ruins.

"Desde criança meu pai me contava histórias sobre poder e que ele podia ser de quem tivesse ganância o suficiente. Ele me dizia que para consegui-lo, era preciso passar por cima de tudo e todos, por cima até de nós mesmos. De nossos sentimentos. Não é que nós, Malfoys, não amamos, apenas sabemos ignora-lo sempre que for preciso. Sempre que for um empecilho.

Cresci e fui mimado, até demais. Mimos típicos de um filho único de uma família rica. E quando entrei em Hogwarts vi toda a atenção que me era dada todos os dias pelos meus próximos voltada para um babaca com uma cicatriz na testa. Era óbvio que ficaria afetado pela presença dele. Mas um dia eu teria que amadurecer. E foi difícil. Foi difícil entrar na guerra e encarar a realidade que meu pai mascarava com belas histórias. O poder não se conquista somente com ganância, mas com força. E nós éramos a força que Voldemort precisava. Nós, Comensais da Morte.

Um bando de ricos puro sangue, egoístas e frios, mas inteligentes o suficiente para saber que sozinhos não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum. Tínhamos que nos unir. Eu tive que aturar aqueles encontros sociais estúpidos, cheios de velhos da vanguarda.

- E por que, pequeno Malfoy, você quer o poder, como todos nós? – perguntou um amigo de meu pai.

Acho que muitas não concordariam com o "pequeno".

- Porque uma vez me disseram que não o teria – respondi.

Não era só por aquele motivo, mas estava muito pouco sociável para conversar direito com qualquer um naquela noite. Eu queria poder porque gostava da sensação que sentia quando podia controlar alguém, manipula-lo e faze-lo se submeter às minhas escolhas. Ter poder sobre seu destino.

Para garantir que nada se opunha ao meu caminho, decidi que não me envolveria com mulher nenhuma. Muitas passaram pela minha cama e passei por muitas camas, sem deixar rastro de compromisso. Meu pai dizia que era melhor casar-se tarde, apenas a tempo de deixar herdeiros. Estilo faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço, porque eu sabia muito bem das intenções dele com minha mãe ainda na escola, realizadas pouco depois da formatura dela.

- Draco... – sussurrou aquela voz doce vinda dos lençóis.

- Tenho que ir – eu disse. – O Mestre me chama.

- Fique mais uns minutos comigo...

- Não gosto de deixá-lo esperando – e aparatei.

Assim acabaram, ou começaram, muitas das minhas noites. Eu obedecia meu Mestre sem contestar, pois acreditava que com ele nasceria uma nova era. Era em que só os merecedores seriam reconhecidos como bruxos, os puro-sangue. Onde a reputação da comunidade bruxa não fosse manchada pelos sangue-ruins. Eu lutava com garras e dentes por estes ideais. E por eles virei um assassino. Sem nenhum arrependimento.

- Fudge – eu disse nas sombras.

- Q-quem é você? O que está fazendo em minha casa? – perguntou o velho gordo.

- Venho em nome do Lorde das Trevas – aproximei-me. – Com ordens para matar.

Ninguém, além dos meus comparsas, soube quem tinha matado o ex-ministro. Eu agia nas sombras. Mas não eu tinha e nunca tive prazer em matar, simplesmente fazia quando necessário. Torturar, isso é outra coisa.

- Por favor, pare, eu conto... – a vítima rastejou até meus pés. Sorri de canto.

- Não encoste em mim – chutei seu maxilar, que acabou saindo do lugar. O homem desmaiou.

Coloquei uma mecha atras da orelha. Bufei. Era um velho fracote do Ministério. Não ia durar muito. Sai da cela, me sentindo poderoso. Torturar me deixava assim, de ego inflado. Principalmente quando os alvos eram especiais.

- Weasley – esbocei um sorriso. Ele era nossa isca.

- Malfoy – disse o ruivo sardento, preso às correntes, sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

- _Crucio._

Mas o plano infelizmente não deu certo, Potter chegou e arrebentou com todos, já que eu estava em uma missão especial no dia. Claro que se eu estivesse presente, nada disso teria acontecido.

A Guerra se estendeu por muitos mais anos do que o previsto. Estávamos ficando fracos e cansados, nossas mortes eram muito maiores do que no outro lado. Estávamos perdendo, decaindo. Tudo culpa da Serpente. A poção secreta do Ministério. Aqueles babacas. Não cheguei a ler os jornais, mas me disseram que fora Ginevra Weasley quem inventara. Quem diria que a Weasel ajudaria tanto assim, depois de anos nas sombras.

Maldita."

Já fazia dez anos que Draco saíra da escola. Desde aquele tempo agia para o Lorde. Suas habilidades como espião e assassino surpreenderam a todos. Até seu pai. Dez anos de serviço o tornaram mais calculista e mais frio do que já era.

"Malditos..."

* * *

**N/A:** tá pequeno eu sei, mas foi dificil escrever do ponto de vista de um comensal que queria poder e etc... tem prólogo parte 2 da gina... pra explicar os dois direito, né? :)

explicando melhor: bom, draco é um pouco baseado no kenshin no final do xogunato, isso é Samurai X e se você não conhece não se preocupa que eu explico! Eles matam não por prazer, mas porque tem que (só que o kenshin tem motivos nobres e o draco só quer poder...) Draco obedece fielmente ao lorde e tem prazer em torturar (kenshinzinho não)... O draco não manda em nada, mas mesmo assim está no círculo íntimo de Voldemort; ele só obedece... é um assassino... só.

O que acharam do Draquinho meio obessivo e assassino? (acho que não tão assassino quanto em kill malfoy, mas... anyway)

**Deixem reviews!**

autora revisada igual a autora feliz igual a autora escrevendo mais!

beijinhos!


	2. Prólogo: Ela

**N/A: **olááá... aqui está a parte da gina! explica da poção e tudo mais. (não me matem por ter botado a do Draco antes hihi)

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Parte 2_

_"Ela"_

Em plena Segunda Guerra, Ginevra Weasley era uma espécie de arma secreta do Ministério. Mestre em Poções, inventou uma poção que revigorava instantaneamente os soldados abatidos. Sendo a única que conseguia produzi-la, ficou presa ao trabalho, quase não parando em casa. Horas seguidas nas madrugadas ela passava preparando as doses encomendadas. Mas para ela se afundar assim em algo, já havia afundado antes, muito antes.

Gina teve a maior desilusão ainda em Hogwarts, quando pegou o namorado que considerava perfeito, com Cho Chang.

"Então, eu estava procurando ele fazia mais que hora e não o encontrava! Como era inocente na época, não consigo nem acreditar. Hermione me deu a dica que ele poderia estar na Sala Precisa e para lá eu fui, toda alegre e saltitante, feito uma criança em busca de um doce. Aí, a porta abriu e eu entrei silenciosamente, esperando surpreende-lo com meu rosto cheio de sardas que se esticavam pelo meu rosto com o sorriso escandaloso que eu tinha. Que sumiu quando eu deslumbrei a cena mais obscena da minha vida inteira.

Estava lá ele, Potter Perfeito, metendo o que ele nunca ousou meter em mim, em Chang Sirigaita, a vadiasona do colégio. Eu fiquei ali por uns dez segundo só vendo os dois se esfregando em cima da mesa, feito uma abobada completa de boca escancarada. Foi quando gritei: "SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA" e parti com tudo para cima dos dois. Primeiro ataquei ele, batendo com os punhos cerrados nas suas costas infantilmente, enquanto tinha um acesso de lágrimas jorrando pelos olhos. Mas minha raiva era maior que a tristeza então empurrei ele e meti o pé sujo de lama (sim eu tinha ido ao campo de Quadribol procura-lo.) bem no meio das pernas do garoto, que quase morreu. Parti pra cima da chinesa e arranquei tufos dos de seus cabelos negros bem cuidados, enquanto eu gritava "AHHH". Sim, foi ridículo, mas pelo menos ela perdeu parte dos cabelos.

Com toda aquela gritaria que eu estava fazendo, monitores que estavam de ronda me acharam e levaram nós três para a enfermaria, onde pude ficar encarando as expressões de dores dos dois e essa foi a melhor parte! Enquanto caminhávamos para visitar Madame Pomfrey eu não deixei de gritar e me debater nem por um segundo, tentando chutar mais bolas e arrancar mais cabelos, feito a adolescente histérica que eu era., o que chamou atenção dos professores e ao chegar lá a maioria deles estava na enfermaria quando escutaram minha versão da história. Contei, com minha voz rouca, a eles os fatos feito um leão feroz afetado. Tiveram que me segurar várias vezes para não avançar para cima dos dois.

A história se espalhou por toda Hogwarts. Resultado: nenhum garoto chegou perto de mim pelo resto da minha vida escolar. Segundo resultado: depois de toda gritaria, tornei-me a pessoa mais calada de todo castelo. Era como se minha voz tivesse sumido. Sempre quando eu ia falar, as palavras se perdiam no meio da minha garganta, fazendo com que eu deixasse de conversar com qualquer um. Perdi os poucos amigos que tinha, só me sobrando Hermione, Rony, Luna e Colin. Luna apoiava totalmente o que eu tinha feito, sempre dando um jeito de amedrontar os meninos que passavam por nós, dizendo que íamos chutar suas bolas. Ela se divertia. Eu não.

Bom, Hogwarts acabou e eu comecei a estudar Poções na universidade, onde tinha ganhado bolsa. Eu apenas me dedicava àquilo. Ingredientes eram minha vida. Teve uma época que meus cabelos chegaram a ficar sebosos como os de Snape, mas Hermione deu um jeito rapidamente. Agora eu entendia aquele pobre professor. Tinha criado afeição por ele nos últimos dois anos em que passei com o nariz enfiado em livros de Poções avançadas.

Terminei o curso com êxito, primeira aluna da classe. Dali fui direto para o Ministério. Como se algum dia eu iria trabalhar para a Ordem depois do que Potter tinha feito comigo. Nunca mais queria olhar na cara dele. E assim o fiz. Me isolei de toda minha família para não encontrá-lo pela Toca nos feriados. Deixei de ficar com meus parentes só para não vê-lo. E quando acabava por encontrá-lo pelos lugares, tinha que fugir, pois voltavam à tona as cenas gritantes daquela noite, como se estivesse vivendo-as novamente, assim sentindo uma vontade imensa de chutar as bolas dele.

O que acabou acontecendo no aniversário de Rony, quando ele completou dezenove anos e ainda não estava tão afastada deles. Chutei com mais força ainda do que naquela noite. Ele foi parar no St. Mungus. Meus pais gritaram comigo e eu achava tudo muito cômico, pra ser sincera. "Quem te ensinou a chutar bolas desse jeito?", eu tive que aparatar para não rir ali na frente de todos e parecer uma insana completa.

Assim eu segui com minha vida sozinha e cheia de cicatrizes por dentro. Mas a única coisa que eu queria saber eram minhas poções experimentais, com as quais eu queria salvar vidas. Não incluindo a minha. E consegui.

- Poção da Serpente? – perguntaram na reunião.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque age como veneno de cobra no sangue, se espalhando rapidamente. Mas ao invés de matar, é capaz de reviver.

Só que minha idéia heróica de salvar só acabou por prejudicar mais os soldados. Agora, nos campos de batalhas, eles tinham menos proteção mágica e física. Sendo ainda mais tratados como robôs do que antes. Eram jogados contra os Comensais como peões em um jogo de xadrez. Só que com uma espécie de antídoto para adiar a morte. Claro que a Poção não funcionou várias vezes.

- E o que ela faz? – perguntou Roberts, na minha audiência.

- Ela trata dos ferimentos superficialmente, os anestesiando e estancando cortes por mais ou menos uma hora, dando a ilusão à mente de que o corpo está bem. Mas depois que os efeitos passam, é necessário que o ferido seja imediatamente tratado devidamente.

Os grandes chefes do Ministério trocaram sorrisos entre si.

- Promoção, Weasley – disse Fudge. – Uma sala só para você, ingredientes raros à sua disposição, assistentes, aumento de cem por cento e extras. O que acha?

- Perfeito, Sr. Ministro.

Mas era óbvio que muitos dos feridos não iriam ser bem cuidados como deveriam. Virei a vilã dos peões e heroina dos reis e bispos. Entretanto, naquela hora só consegui pensar na minha promoção. Os aurores de baixo escalão me detestavam, enquanto os poderosos beijavam meus pés. Claro, eram eles que utilizavam mais a minha poção.

- Tem como aumentar o tempo de duração da Poção? – perguntou o Ministro, meses depois.

- Preciso checar as estatísticas – eu disse.

- Você tem seis meses, Weasley.

A notícia se espalhou por todo o mundo mágico e minha cara aparecia em todos os jornais possíveis. Milhares quiseram comprar a minha poção. Ministérios de outros países, organizações, ONG's, até mesmo alguns doidos que queriam dar a poção para os trouxas, podendo assim salvar muitas vidas. Mas eu, e muito menos o Ministério da Magia, queria vender a poção. Haviam muitos riscos, muito perigo de acabar em mãos erradas, então a poção só foi usada no exército britânico, onde a guerra era mais vívida.

E cada vez mais eu só conseguia pensar na Serpente. E em como ela estava me rodeando, prestes a me apertar feito uma jibóia. Mas por que eu deveria ligar? Não tinha ninguém.

Ninguém."

* * *

**N/A:** devo dizer que essa parte foi bem mais fácil de escrever... e mais engraçada... a Gina feito uma adolescente boba foi cômico! mas agora ela tá problemática... Draquinho vai resolver seu problema, pode deixar, Gina! ISUHAOIUSHA

Vamos ver o que acontece quando junta dois doidinhos.

O que acharam dela?

Respostas das Reviews!

**Miaka:** a poção explicada aqui... eu sou um burra mesmo... devia ter postado a parte de gina antes... mas eu sou tan-tan da cabeça, fazer o que... a espero que continue a ler a fic! e espero que goste do draco dessa, né?ele não é tão galinhão quanto na Anel de Latinha então espero que vcs dois se deem bem! Hehehehe... Bjinhus!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy:** Pois é! vc tá apressadinha! Olha... não sei se vc vai chorar...mas quando eu souber eu digo... Hehehehe...Hehehe, que bom que vc gosta dele obsessivo! Continua lendo! Bjinhus!

**Bebely Black:** sim, a anta aqui não explicou... entendeu agora, né? Hehehehhee... Espero que continue a ler a fic... e que esteja gostando! Bjinhus!

Reviews, reviews, reviews, please...!


	3. Capítulo 1: Queimando

**N/A: **primeiro cap! é bem normalzinho, mas essa fic as coisas andam rápido... logo logo eles vão estar juntos... a narração é em primeira pessoa.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_"Queimando"_

É dez anos depois de Draco saiu da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria que essa história começa. Estamos em frente a uma casa, um tanto simplória, mas onde mora uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo mágico atual. É branca, com venezianas azuis, dois andares, jardim bem cuidado. Lá dentro se vê cômodos vazios, mas limpos e em ordem, caso alguma visita apareça. Na cozinha não há sujeira, nem uma panela suja, nem uma gordura. Não há cinzas na lareira, apenas no quarto dela e este é o único em que se nota sinais de vida dentro da habitação. É dia e ela provavelmente está no trabalho.

Mas agora, vamos passar para quem pode narrar melhor está história do que eu.

O expediente já acabou faz algumas horas e aqui estou eu no meu escritório, dentro do Departamento de Mistérios. Sempre trabalho até tarde. Meus assistentes deixaram o rádio ligado e escuto da minha sala uma música country tocar bem longe. Só pode ter sido coisa daquela americana que veio do Texas. Vou ao laboratório levando os papéis. _Os_ papéis. Os únicos. Coloco em uma das mesas de mármores. Pego a varinha e aponto para eles. Incendiados em dois segundo. Agora só cinzas. Pesquisas de cinco anos. Todas relacionadas à poção. A Poção da Serpente. Minha serpente.

Havia tempo que queria fazer isso, queimar tudo, para que sua receita morresse comigo. Que eu morresse logo, então. Estava seriamente disposta a deixar o Ministério. Depois de anos trabalhando para ele e três deles fabricando a poção, eu decidi que largaria o trabalho. Por quê? Bom, ao invés de ajudar a salvar vidas, eu pus muitos em perigo mortal por causa da minha "cura instantânea".

Sabia que um dos meus assistentes estava espionando para meus chefes fazia algum tempo, para que eles pudessem se livrar de mim logo, pois havia citado algo há alguns meses sobre parar a produção. Limpei as cinzas. Amanhã pediria demissão. Ou talvez depois. Ainda faltavam alguns caldeirões encomendados pelo Quartel-general do Aurores. Isso incluía Rony e Hermione. E eles eram importantes.

Fui até a sala dos assistentes e desliguei o rádio com um aceno de varinha. Desliguei as luzes e tranquei tudo, sai em direção ao Átrio. O elevador parou antes de chegar. Entrou ninguém menos que Narcisa Malfoy. Não tinha idéia do que ela estava fazendo ali. Não haviam provas de que ela era uma Comensal, por isso não fora a julgamento. Ela parecia perturbada. Tinha mais rugas do que quando a vi anos atrás. Também, com um marido e filho Comensais da Morte, quem poderia ter paz?

Pensando em filho, fazia anos em que não ouvia falar no escandaloso Draco Malfoy. Ele não aparecera em nenhuma matéria sobre Comensais da Morte. Será que tinha morrido? Não costumava checar o obituário como antigamente.

O elevador chegou no Átrio. Ela saiu rapidamente, casaco preto esvoaçando para trás e aparatou. Sai e, apertando o casaco contra o corpo, aparatei para meu quarto. Ao chegar, despi-me, vesti o pijama e um robe. Encontrei uma carta encima da escrivaninha. Era de Rony. Antes de abrir, olhei pela janela, onde se via pequenos flocos de neve caindo.

"_Querida Gina,_

_Como você anda? Não tenho te visto pelo Ministério ultimamente. Estou escrevendo porque mamãe está a cada Natal que você não aparece lá na Toca mais triste. Esse ano, decidimos não convidar Harry, para que você não dê mais desculpas e venha passar o feriado com sua família. Ele ficou bastante chateado, se você quer saber, mas entendeu. Esperamos você para o almoço do dia vinte cinco._

_Sinceramente,  
Rony Weasley."_

Balancei a cabeça levemente, peguei um pergaminho e uma pena. Escrevi respondendo que não sabia se iria, que não queria estragar o Natal deles expulsando o Potter e que ele na verdade não entendia, mas estava com medo de ter as bolas chutadas outras vez.

Talvez eu fosse realmente traumatizada por causa daquilo tudo no meu passado escolar. Estranho essas feridas continuarem abertas. Mas não queria perder tempo pensando nisso, pois já passara noites em claro por essa causa.

Fui para a cama e adormeci.

Acordei as sete. Todos os dias acordava essa hora. Tomei banho. Separei as roupas para o trabalho, uma saia preta, uma camisa branca e um terno preto, igual todos os dias. Sequei os cabelos e fiz um coque baixo. Me vesti, chequei se não havia nenhum amasso. Coloquei um sobretudo preto e aparatei. Chegava todo o dia às oito no laboratório, meia hora antes do que deveria. Tomava uma caneca de café enquanto abria e arrumava tudo. Separava as tarefas para meus quatro assistentes. Comia uma torrada quando terminava.

Coloquei meu jaleco branco e fui para meu laboratório trabalhar às oito e meia, quando os assistentes começavam a chegar. Esse dia tinha quatro caldeirões para preparar. Separei e pus encima das mesas. Começava com um, depois ia para outro e assim em diante. Fazendo com que o primeiro acabasse antes.

No horário do almoço eu ia para o refeitório e almoçava sozinha em alguma mesa. Não costumava conversar com ninguém e não tinha muitos amigos. Depois voltava para trabalhar. Passava a tarde inteira, até às oito, hora da janta, dentro do meu laboratório. Encomendava um prato da cozinha para a refeição da noite. Há essa hora todos já tinham ido embora. Ficava até às nove e meia, nessa hora os caldeirões já estavam quase prontos, a poção só precisava descansar cinco horas dentro de um refrigerador especial. Eu mandaria os assistentes separarem nas doses, que eram de 100ml, na manhã seguinte.

Guardei meu jaleco e peguei meu sobretudo e minha bolsa, fui para casa. Assim eram meus dias. Nada de especial e emocionante. Todos iguais. Eu era sozinha e uma workaholic. Também por isso, precisava largar o trabalho e viver minha vida. Mas que vida? Há quantos anos eu não tinha uma? Desde que eu perdi a fé nela quando vi Potter com Chang? Ou quando esqueci de mim e comecei a estudar Poções como se tudo dependesse disso?

Inferno é acordar todos os dias sem saber porque se está vivo, porque ainda está respirando. (_Referencia à Sin City_) Talvez tenha ido fundo demais no meu sonho de querer salvar vida e se esquecido de mim. Talvez tenha sido isso.

– Gina! – gritou uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei. Hermione.

Parei imediatamente de caminhar até o elevador. Ela veio correndo até mim e me abraçou apertado. Fiquei sem jeito. Não estava mais acostumada com demonstrações de afeto.

– Que bom que eu te encontrei! – ela disse.

– Olá, Mione – eu disse.

Ela me soltou.

– Recebeu a carta de Rony? – perguntou.

– Sim – respondi.

– Você vai, né? – disse ela, apertando o botão do elevador.

– Não sei – disse.

– Como não? – estava indignada. – Deixamos de convidar Harry para que viesse!

– Se estão tão chateados por causa dele então o convidem, porque eu acabei de decidir que não vou – disse, determinada.

– Ah, Gina – o elevador chegou.

– Desculpe, Hermione, mas não vai dar – entramos. – Já passei muitos Natais sozinha, não sei mais como agir na frente de vocês.

– Ah, cala a boca – disse Hermione. – Somos sua família deixe de ser boba... Você não sente falta? Não se sente sozinha?

– Não – eu respondi. Hermione percebeu o quanto eu tinha mudado e ficou me olhando.

– Bom, nos vemos, amiga – sorriu ela, antes de sair do elevador.

– Até – eu disse.

Desci no meu andar e fui até minha sala, que deveria estar vazia depois do almoço. Mas não estava. Entrei no meu escritório e dei de cara com meu assistente Mark, revirando meus papeis.

– Você não vai achar nada – eu disse. Ele pulou com o susto.

Nos encaramos. Ele se levantou.

– Saia daqui agora – mandei. – E não volte.

Ele tentou me ameaçar com o olhar perigoso mas não deu certo. Eu abri espaço para ele sair pela porta. Depois que ele foi embora arrumei tudo que o canalha tinha bagunçado. Malditos. Estavam doidos pra me ver longe do laboratório. Droga.

No final desse mesmo dia, aconteceu algo muito estranho. Vi Narcisa outra vez, descendo no nível seis, depois do expediente. O que será que ela estava fazendo ali? No Departamento de Transportes Mágicos? Ela novamente parecia nervosa e perturbada. Fiquei um tempo dentro do elevador, quando ele já tinha chegado no Átrio. Balancei a cabeça e sai. Aparatei para meu quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senti a marca queimar. Me levantei. Estava frio, mas minha camisa estava jogada longe. Um corpo adormecido estava na minha cama. Vesti-me imediatamente. Peguei minha varinha e coloquei no bolso. Aparatei.

Vislumbrei a mansão. Mas estava demasiado cansado. Aparatar de um país para o outro não era fácil. Na Noruega tudo estava ainda mais frio. Fui até a sala de reuniões, presumindo que eles estivessem lá. Entrei, a lareira estava acessa e todos os Comensais sentados à mesa comprida. Não todos, como pude perceber depois, somente os mais qualificados. Essa era uma reunião importante. Sentei-me na minha cadeira, ao lado de meu pai, que estava no lado direito do Lorde. Cumprimentei todos com um aceno de cabeça.

– Que bom que chegou, Draco – disse Voldemort. – Estávamos esperando por você.

– Desculpe a demora, Mestre – eu disse.

Não se preocupe dessa vez – disse ele, fazendo um gesto com a mão esquelética.. – Como vocês todos sabem, a algum tempo estamos decaindo. E todos sabemos o porquê. O Ministério tem essa tal Poção da Serpente, que faz grandes coisas com os soldados. Tentamos infiltrar um dos nossos para roubar a receita e fomos descobertos, depois tentamos invadir à noite, mas falhamos. Então – ele fez uma pausa. – resolvi que teríamos que ser mais diretos e pegar o fabricante. Ginerva Weasley e segundo nossas fontes, ela é a única que sabe como fazê-la. Lúcio.

– Meu pai levantou-se.

Também descobrimos que ela mora sozinha numa casa em Londres. Sua casa é controlada por um feitiço de vigilância, que dispara quando alguém usa algum feitiço considerado agressivo. Sua lareira é vigiada também. Então, para capturá-la, será preciso usar força física, para que não cheguem aurores quando estivermos lá.

– Espere um pouco – pedi. – Vamos capturá-la?

– Não – disse Voldemort. – Você irá capturá-la.

– Concordamos que seria o mais qualificado para a missão – disse meu pai.

– Mas como vou deixar a casa se não posso usar a lareira, nem aparatar? – perguntei.

– Pensamos em vassoura e capa da invisibilidade – disse um.

– Mas seria muito demorado e ela acordaria – eu disse. – Não posso mantê-la encima de uma vassoura.

– Eu sugiro infiltrarmos alguém no Ministério, para que Draco possa usar a lareira. Alguém que consiga fazer com que se passe desapercebido o uso da lareira – disse Nott.

– Uma boa idéia – disse Lúcio. – Mas quem?

– Sua esposa – disse Voldemort.

– Co-como? – gaguejou meu pai. Sabia que ele estava preocupado com mamãe. Eu também estava. Não queria ela metida nessas coisas.

– Seria perfeito – disse Nott. – Ela não levantaria suspeitas, tem ficha limpa.

– Por que não _sua_ mãe, Nott? – perguntei, o encarando.

Ele me lançou um olhar venenoso.

– Vamos votar – disse Nott. – Quem quer que Narcisa seja nossa espiã?

Todos levantaram a mão. Menos eu e meu pai. Malditos.

– Está decidido – disse Voldemort.

– Sugiro que ela vá lá dias antes para reconhecer o lugar – disse Nott. – Ela pode dar alguma desculpa.

– Ótima idéia – disse o Mestre.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos. Meus punhos estavam fechados fortemente. Não queria minha mãe metida nisso. Ela era fiel a Voldemort, mas não era uma Comensal, não devia participar das missões.

– Draco, planejamos capturá-la na terceira semana de novembro – disse Voldemort. – Você a levará para sua casa, depois partirá para cá.

– Por que não ir direto para cá? – perguntei.

– Escreveremos uma carta dizendo que está doente, mas se caso eles descobrirem que ela foi capturada, podem investigar para onde foi que você a levou e não queremos que nos descubram aqui – disse o Lorde.

– Como vou vir para cá? – perguntei.

– De carro até a fronteira – disse meu pai. – Depois pegará um barco. Estaremos esperando você no porto. Chegarão dia vinte três de dezembro.

– Mas como vou levá-la de navio? – perguntei. Era a idéia mais absurda que já ouvira. Carro? Navio? Imaginei Weasley gritando pro capitão que eu tinha seqüestrado ela.

– Você vai na carga – disse Nott, esboçando um sorriso maldoso.

– Essa missão é um absurdo – eu passei a mão pelo rosto. – Por que não usar uma chave de portal?

– Você sabe que eles estão controlando todas as chaves de portais possíveis, Malfoy – disse Nott. Ele realmente queria que eu me desse mal. – Eles sabem quando e onde elas são criadas e pra onde levam.

– Absurdo ou não, Draco – disse a voz fria de Voldemort. – Você irá executá-la.

– Sim, mestre – disse, fracamente. Não negava ordem nenhuma dele.

– Está tudo combinado, então? – disse o Lorde. – Todos sabem o que devem fazer? – cabeças assentiram. – Reunião encerrada.

Levantei-me e com meu pai aparatei para casa. Minha mãe devia ter acordado quando meu pai foi embora e estava na sala íntima de robe. Me larguei no primeiro sofá que vi pela frente. Enterrei a cara nas mãos. Ela perguntou o que o Mestre queria. Meu pai lhe contou. Ficamos todos em silêncio uns minutos.

– Eu farei – ela disse. Mas eu vi que estava nervosa.

– Mamãe, ele não pode obrigá-la a nada – disse. – Você não tem a marca.

– Isso é verdade, Narcisa – disse meu pai. – Se disser que realmente não irá conseguir, ele vai entender...

– Eu farei – ela repetiu. – Não tenho medo.

Levantei-me e cheguei perto dos dois.

– Não diga isso, Narcisa – disse Lúcio, impaciente. – É muito arriscado! Com pretende distrair os vigilantes?

– Não sei ainda, mas darei um jeito – disse ela.

– Mamãe, essa missão é absurda – eu disse. – E Nott teve essa idéia, você sabe que ele não dá a mínima para os outros.

– Narcisa – chamou meu pai, sério. – Não vou deixar você usar sua beleza para isso.

– Lúcio! – exclamou ela.

Percebi que a discussão ia começar depois do comentário ciumento do meu pai. Meu boa noite não foi ouvido pelo casal. Caminhei lentamente para o quarto, querendo desesperadamente dormir e esquecer essa missão impossível que me designaram. A imagem de Weasley gritando para o capitão que eu tinha seqüestrado ela não saia da minha cabeça. E tinha minha mãe também. Ia ter que provavelmente seduzir os caras da vigilância. Tudo idéia do Nott. Aquele _pervertido_.

Droga. Por que ela foi aceitar? Podíamos muito bem mandar uma dúzia de Comensais para fazer uma bagunça. Mas Voldemort certamente preferia perder uma esposa qualquer a seus homens. Quando cheguei no quarto, ela já tinha acordado.

– Draco, onde esteve? – perguntou a voz sonolenta de Pansy, vinda da cama, quando eu abri a porta e entrei.

– Ele me chamou – eu respondi, começando a me despir.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou.

– Uma missão.

– Vai ter que fazer o que agora? – ela perguntou.

– Não sei ao certo, mas vou passar uns dias longe de casa – não ia responder que passaria dias vigiando outra mulher. Ela teria um chilique e não era a melhor coisa antes de dormir.

– Ah, que pena – ela disse. – Agora, vem logo pra cama...

Deitei-me a seu lado. Nos beijamos. Ela passou a mão direita pelas minhas costas. Deu pra sentir o frio anel em seu dedo.

Acordei no outro dia tarde. Afinal, eu não trabalhava. Me vesti assim que sai do banho. A mansão ficava ainda mais fria no inverno. Desci para tomar café. Me lembrei da missão quando dei de cara com a minha mãe na mesa. Lembrei também que não mandava em nada, não decidia nada no círculo de Voldemort. Só executava. Talvez se eu fosse ruim como o Nott, podia ficar dando idéias com a mãe dele.

– Cadê o pai? – eu perguntei.

– Não sei – ela disse. – E não quero saber.

Continuavam brigados. Meu pai era muito possessivo e ciumento.

– Por que não usa uma Poção do Sono? – eu sugeri. – Você coloca no café deles ou algo assim.

– Sim, mas até eles me deixarem chegar perto do café deles vou ter que me virar – ela disse.

– Bom dia! – escutei Pansy. Ela adentrou.

– Bom dia, Pansy – disse minha mãe.

Ela me deu um beijo.

– Bom dia, querida – eu disse.

– Pansy, temos que conversar depois – disse Narcisa, esboçando um sorriso maroto.

Pansy riu.

– O que vocês tem para conversar? – perguntei, curioso.

– Papo de garota – disse Pansy.

Só podia ser sobre o casamento. Eu prometi que me casaria quando a guerra acabasse, mas as duas estavam impacientes com isso, porque a guerra estava durando mais do que qualquer um esperava. Dois anos atrás, depois de um ano de namoro, eu decidi noivar com Pansy.

O dia chegou. Faltava exatamente uma hora para mim agir. Estava na sala com meus pais, em silêncio. Eles estavam nervosos e eu estava nervoso por ela. Quanto a minha parte, eu me virava se algo desse errado, mas minha mãe provavelmente não conseguiria escapar caso a descobrissem.

Meia hora depois mamãe foi para o Ministério. Ela avisaria quando botasse os dois para dormir. Meu pai agora balançava o pé freneticamente. Só esperar o sinal dela. Eu comecei a ficar impaciente. Foi quando a varinha de meu pai começou a tremer. Era o sinal. Ele me lançou um olhar de encorajamento. Hora de aparatar.

* * *

**N/A:** deu pra ver o quão monôtona é a vida da gina e que draco não é tão ruim assim... se importa com a família e se dá bem com os pais... e que está noivo da "querida" pansy(só na cabeça dele)... Porque ele não conheceu _bem_ a Gina ainda, IUOSHAIUSHAO.

Encontro no próximo cap! E eles se pegam. não _action_, gente! Isso mais pra frente...

Respostas! Pros meus xuxus leitores!

**G.W.M:** Ah, que bom que vc gostou do cap! é completamente DG... a única coisa que Gina quer com Harry e chutar ele novamente... Hhauhauahuahuahauaha... O que achou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Miaka: **auhauhauahuahauahauha... Isso mesmo, a gina tinha que chutar ele mesmo! Hehehe... ah, que bom que gostou da Gina na fic! Obrigada! O que achou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Helemental:** oi, suki! Hhuhauhauhauah... Brigada! Continua acompanhando e deixando review! Bjinhus!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy:** Hhauhauahuahuahuahua... é, foi canalha mesmo... O que achou? Bjinhus!

**Bebely Black:** hehehehehe... Acho que não vai demorar muito.. mas também não vai ser vapt vupt! Hhuahuahau... Continua acompanhando! Bjinhus!

Só esperar meu beta ler o cap 2 que vai pro ar! mas depois de algumas reviews também né?

Beijinhos e deixem reviews!

_Dark-Bride_


	4. Capítulo 2: Abafado

_Capítulo 2_

_"Abafado"_

Aparatei. Estava na frente da casa dela. Arrombei a porta. Meu coração escalou a garganta. Mas não podia desviar meu pensamento para o medo agora, tinha que me concentrar. Tinha que ser rápido. Furtivamente andei até as escadas. De tão silencioso só consegui escutar o crepitar do fogo no andar de cima. Nesse, só havia um quarto. Provavelmente uma suite. A porta estava entreaberta.

Subi mais um pouco. Espiei. Vi cabelos vermelhos passarem para lá e para cá. Esperei o momento certo. Ela estava perto da cama, parecia procurar algo dentro da bolsa. Vestia preto e branco. A única cor que via agora era o ruivo dos cabelos. Dei alguns passos até ela. Já estava com o pano na mão. Assim que ela inspirasse o sonífero instantâneo cairia dura.

Passei o braço pelo seu pescoço, coloquei a mão no nariz e na boca dela. Weasley entrou em pânico. Conseguiu acertar meu pé. Doeu, mas nem piei. Ela se debatia. Ainda não tinha inspirado o sonífero. Vamos, teimosa. Ela relutou mais alguns segundos e seu corpo amoleceu. Segurei-a para que não caísse.

Coloquei Weasley nos braços e fui até a lareira. Joguei o pó que tinha trazido comigo, caso não tivesse na casa. Entrei e disse "Mansão Malfoy". Lá, meu pai me esperava no hall, com todos os preparativos. Seu peso leve e morno foi tirado dos meus braços por outro Comensal, enquanto um outro injetava diretamente na veia dela uma Poção do Sono fortíssima para que não acordasse até termos chegado pelo menos no motel, onde eu pararia.

O carro era uma BMW por dentro com uma carcaça velha por fora, para que ninguém pensasse em se aproximar do carro, que estava carregado com galeões de poções, uma capa de invisibilidade e muito dinheiro trouxa no porta-luvas. Antes de jogarem ela no banco traseiro amarraram suas mãos e pés.

Meu pai me alcançou a chave e me deu mais um olhar de encorajamento. Entrei no carro. Respirei fundo. Tinha aprendido como se dirigia, mas me fugia da mente no instante de adrenalina que eu estava. Respirei mais uma vez. Certo. Primeiro tinha que ligar. Coloquei a chave e girei. O carro pegou. Sorri espontaneamente. Agora, primeira marcha. Acelerei, o carro guinou pra frente, mas não parei, dei a volta e fui em direção ao portão, que abriu sozinho.

Continuei até chegar na estrada de asfalto. Eram daquelas que cruzavam o país. Segui para norte. Estava vazia e foi ficando cada vez mais escura à medida que me afastava da civilização. Minha adrenalina começou a baixar. Percebi como estava tenso. Sentia nas minhas mãos, que apertavam fortemente o volante. Olhei para o banco traseiro. Ela dormia. Relaxei no banco e continuei dirigindo em alta velocidade.

Um pouco antes das cinco horas, avistei o motel que minha mãe tinha marcado no mapa. Estacionei e fui até a recepção. Um homem gordo assistindo televisão estava atrás do balcão. Me aproximei

– Boa noite – eu falei alto. Ele estava dormindo.

– Ah, boa noite – ele acordou.

– Um quarto – disse. – De casal, estou com minha mulher no carro.

O gordo pegou uma chave e alcançou para mim. Quarto 23. Fui para o carro e estacionei na vaga na frente do quarto. Foi complicado, mesmo sem carros em volta. Uma vassoura era tão mais prático. Portátil e só precisava pousar. Peguei uma mochila enorme que continha todas as coisas listadas antes e um cobertor. Tapei Weasley, para esconder as cordas, e a levei para o quarto. A deitei do lado esquerdo da cama. Não liguei a luz e, assim que entrei, tranquei a porta.

Larguei a mochila do lado direito da cama. Olhei envolta. Era uma espelunca. O banheiro estava meio sujo e o cheiro de mofo impregnava o lugar, mas não iria abrir a janela, não podia arriscar que alguém suspeitasse de algo. Estava frio e tinha começado a nevar assim que entrei.

Usei o banheiro e me deitei na cama, longe dela, mas não embaixo das cobertas. Com a varinha numa mão e a alça da mochila na outra eu adormeci.

Abri os olhos devagar. A claridade ultrapassava a cortina laranja. Sentei-me rápido e me virei, apertando a varinha na mão. Weasley não estava na cama, mas no chão do quarto, em um canto. Ela estava encolhida, cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Será que dormia? Olhei o relógio. Era quase meio-dia.

Levantei e caminhei para perto dela. Abaixei-me, para ficar na sua altura. Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça, parecia assustada, como um ratinho encurralado por um gato. Ainda estava amarrada. Seus tornozelos ficando roxos, assim como suas mãos. Tinham apertado demais. Receei em largar a varinha para desamarrar, ela tentaria alguma coisa, provavelmente. Precisava encará-la nos olhos, assim saberia o que estava tramando.

Aproximei a varinha do que eu pensei ser seu queixo e ergui seu rosto. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Os seus, vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado, e cheios de medo.

Ela estava diferente. Definitivamente não parecia a Weasley dos tempos de escola. Tinha perdido o brilho jovial do olhar, as sardas que antes pareciam saltitar de alegria estavam mortas, os lábios secos e sem cor tomavam o lugar dos rosados e brilhantes que abriam sorrisos débil mentais quando via o Cicatriz. Eu sabia o que acontecera com ela. Todos sabiam. Fora Potter que arruinara a estúpida vida adolescente da garota. Mas não suspeitava que ela continuasse com cara de babaca até hoje.

Percebi que ela tremia e encolhia-se mais ainda contra a parede. Pus a varinha no bolso interno das vestes. Quando aproximei minha mão ela ficou sobressaltada. Peguei as cordas e comecei a desamarrar. Não deixei de fitar seus olhos nem um segundo. Joguei as cordas longe. Vi seus pulsos cheios de hematomas. Ela pareceu respirar aliviada. Passou os dedos finos pelas manchas roxas, vermelhas e até esverdeadas.

Comecei a desamarrar a corda que prendia os pés. Ela estava sem sapato. Esse tempo ela ficou com as mãos sobre os joelhos, mirando as minhas com seus olhos castanhos opacos. Joguei a outra corda longe. Ela respirou aliviada outra vez. Eu encarei uma última vez em seus olhos e me levantei.

– Está com fome? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu fracamente.

– O que quer? – perguntei inutilmente, enquanto pegava todo o dinheiro que tínhamos e distribuía entre os bolsos.

Weasley deu de ombros.

– Se tentar fugir – eu disse, aproximando-se da porta. – Vai haver conseqüências. E talvez não livre você das cordas. Nem que sangre. Entendido?

Ela assentiu nervosa. Sai, trancando a porta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respirei fundo, quase chorando outra vez. De medo. Usei o banheiro e depois lavei meu rosto. Tinha sido seqüestrada. Não sabia onde estava. E estava com Malfoy. "Vai haver conseqüências." Queria muito pular a janela e sair dali agora. Me sentia acuada, nervosa, quase em pânico. Mas por quê? E por que ele?

"Não seja boba, Gina. A Serpente." Sim, queriam minha poção. Claro. Aquele Comensal desgraçado que eu jurava que estava morto ou sumido. Droga. Meus pulsos ainda doíam. Ele fora gentil em tirar as cordas. Malfoy não parecia aquele garoto narcisista que estudava em Hogwarts. Estava mais sério, mais rígido, mais maduro. Parecia ser alguém responsável, não um inconseqüente engraçadinho, cheio de ironias e piadinhas bestas.

Fui até a porta. Estava trancada. Espiei pela janela, nem sinal dele. Onde fora comprar comida? Já fazia um tempo, então se eu pensava em fugir teria que agir logo. Fui até a janela dos fundos, afastei a cortina e abri o vidro, mas tinha uma grade e estava trancada. Procurei algum grampo no meu cabelo. Bingo. Comecei a fuçar. Fred e Jorge tinham me ensinado a arrombar pequenas fechaduras. Bingo outra vez. Abri a grade num misto de nervoso e alegria. Quando botei o pé na janela...

– _Petrificus Totalus!_

Cai dura no chão. Doeu. Escutei ele trancando a porta rapidamente e se aproximando. Ele fechou toda a janela violentamente, depois colocou um feitiço. Toda alegria se fora e agora só me restava o nervosismo. Ele se virou para mim. Eu, no chão, estatelada. Só não tremia por causa do feitiço. Ele me olhou com desprezo.

– _Finite_ – disse pegando meu braço, fortemente.

Ele me levantou rápido e me atirou contra a parede mais próxima. Ficou com a varinha apontada para mim.

– Eu disse que haveria conseqüências.

Comecei a tremer. A Maldição Cruciatus. Só podia ser. Estava esperando por ela. Eu via em seus olhos. Ele respirava nervosamente e não tirava os olhos dos meus. Era horrível e constrangedor. Não podia erguer o rosto para sequer olhá-lo que me sentia mal. Como se ele me punisse com o olhar. Era desconfortável. Suas feições ficaram mais calmas. Parecia se controlar. Abaixou a varinha. Pegou as cordas do chão. Aproximou-se.

Segurou minhas mãos. Eu relutei. Tentei chutá-lo e me esquivar. Não ia ser fácil. Eu prometi pra mim mesma. Então parti pra minha especialidade. Chutar bolas. Fui com o joelho. Mas ele defendeu-se com a própria perna. Ele me derrubou. A batida no chão ia criar um galo na minha cabeça mais tarde. Continuei me debatendo. Malfoy montou encima de mim, segurou minha pernas e meus braços contra o chão. Eu ofegava. Ele também.

– Ainda quer lutar? – ele perguntou. Senti o sarcasmo.

Só fiz uma cara feia. Ele pegou a corda. Primeiro nó. Amarrava com força. Só consegui sentir a dor dos meus pulsos já machucados. Malfoy apertou a corda violentamente. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Uma dor berrante. Senti vontade de chorar. Ele continuou a dar nós até a corda acabar. Pegou a outra e desceu para meus pés.

Foi um impulso. Chutei seu rosto. Foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz em toda minha vida. Ele caiu sentado, mãos no rosto. Escutei um gemido de dor. Vi o sangue escorrer pelo seu nariz. O arrependimento foi instantâneo. Deixei cair o queixo. Ele se recompôs. Seus olhos brilharam de fúria na minha direção. Me arrastei pra longe. Tarde demais.

Senti ele pegar minha roupa e me virar. Levei um soco na cara. Foi forte. E violento. Ele me largou no chão e afastou-se. Vi o teto girar. Doía feito o inferno. Gemi. Pus as mãos no nariz. Vi _meu_ sangue. Malfoy voltou. Senti uma agulha grossa entrar no meu pescoço. Gemi de dor. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

Tudo ficou preto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sangue ainda escorria pelo meu nariz. Caíam algumas gotas nos pés da Weasley. Vadia. Puta. Vaca. Quase quebrou meu nariz. Em resposta quebrei o dela. Depois consertaria. Terminei. Me levantei e dei um chute de raiva nas canelas inertes dela. Nada forte. Vadia. Nunca fiquei com tanta raiva de um Weasley na vida. Bando de escória. Gente pobre e nojenta.

Fiz um feitiço e estanquei o sangramento do nariz. Arrumei as coisas. Limpei o sangue que tinha caído no chão. Podia ser suspeito. Guardei a comida, coloquei a mochila nas costas e peguei a Weasley no colo, tapada com um cobertor novamente. Arrastaria ela até o carro senão tivesse ninguém por perto. Vaca.

Nevava lá fora. Mas estava fraca. Coloquei ela no carro. Paguei a conta e cai na estrada. Dirigi sem parar. Comi o sanduíche que tinha comprado. Os dois. Weasley que passasse fome. Devia estar acostumada. Anoiteceu e eu continuei dirigindo até de madrugada. Quando quase dormi no volante, comecei a procurar um motel pra ficar.

Entrei no quarto 6 e larguei ela na cama. Eram duas de solteiro. Amarrei mais uma corda no seu tornozelo e prendi no pé da cama. Cai duro de roupa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devagar eu abri os olhos. Era dia. Não sabia qual, mas estávamos em outro motel. Mirei Malfoy dormir. Meu estômago roncou alto. Estava com tanta fome que doía. Tudo era dor. Meus pulsos doíam, meus tornozelos doíam, meu nariz doía, meu sistema digestivo inteiro doía e minhas costas e pescoço doíam.

Me levantei. Precisava ir no banheiro. Fui dando pequenos passos. Então, senti meu pé ser preso e cai no chão. Fez um estrondo. Tudo doeu mais ainda. Notei que estava presa à cama. Malfoy acordou num salto. Ele bufou ao me ver.

– Você é mais burra do que eu imaginava – ele aproximou-se.

Abafei a raiva. Ele me desamarrou do pé da cama. Me ergui com dificuldade.

– Onde está indo? – ele perguntou, me encarando.

– Banheiro – eu disse, voltando a "andar".

Malfoy passou na minha frente e pegou a chave.

– Ei! Bota isso no lugar! – exclamei.

– De jeito nenhum – ele disse, colocando no bolso interno do casaco preto. – Não vai se trancar.

Estreitei os olhos. Ele deitou-se novamente na cama, passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelos. Continuei meu trajeto lento.

– Lembre-se do que eu disse – escutei Malfoy dizer, quando estava fechando a porta.

Estremeci de medo. O tom que ele usou foi a causa disso. Respirei fundo.

Depois vi o sol nascer de uma das janelas. Malfoy continuou a dormir. Eu estava sem sono algum. Também não tinha condições de dormir, com todas as dores que eu estava. Me sentia muito mal fisicamente. Mas não pediria nada para ele. Não tentei fugir, não daria certo. Teria que tentar outra maneira. Teria que ser mais rápida quando ele saísse pra comprar comida. Fiquei imaginando o que fazer. Agora não tinha mais grampos. Não fazia idéia de como abriria a grade. Mal esperava para um motel sem grade nas janelas.

Como estávamos indo de motel em motel? Afinal, não era Via Flú, pois até agora tudo era bem trouxa. Será que ninguém sentia minha falta? Por que ninguém tinha ido atrás de mim? Bom, eu não tinha ninguém mesmo. Normalmente minha família não falava muito comigo e isso era culpa minha, pois raramente respondia as cartas.

Perto deles eu me lembrava da escola, da adolescência. Era tudo que eu não queria. Lembrei-me de quando Draco defendeu meu chute. Como Potter era idiota. Não conseguia se defender de uma garota mas tinha escapado de Voldemort várias vezes. Bufei com as lembranças. Depois as abafei. Não precisava de mais um encosto. Toda essa situação já estava horrível demais.

Ao meio dia Malfoy acordou. Minha expectativa cresceu. Hora do almoço. Não me importava em não comer nada, só pensava em fugir agora. Mas ele apenas tirou um sanduíche da mochila e começou a comer. Na minha frente. Eu fiquei com um ódio e uma fome profundos. Minha barriga roncava alto, enquanto eu estava sentada na minha cama, mas não queria que ele escutasse.

Malfoy jogou menos de um terço na minha cama. Minha boca salivou. Peguei os restos e tentei comer devagar para não parecer desesperada. Fiquei observando o loiro. Ele ficou remexendo na mochila. Quando terminei, o que foi pouco tempo depois, ele tirou uma seringa com um líquido azul anil. Arregalei os olhos. Droga, ele vai me botar pra dormir de novo. Ele foi aproximando. Eu me encolhendo.

– Estende o braço – ordenou.

– Não – teimei.

Ele revirou os olhos. Aproximou o rosto.

– Você quer que eu quebre o que agora? O queixo? – senti o sarcasmo.

Cuspi na cara dele. Novamente, foi uma das coisas mais idiotas que eu já fiz na minha vida. Ele limpou a cara com nojo. Ele agarrou meu queixo violentamente e colocou o joelho apoiado nos meus pulsos. Jogou minha cabeça contra a parede e enfiou a agulha grossa no pescoço. Gemi de dor. Fiquei sonolenta. Ele me largou. Cai e tudo ficou preto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baba de Weasley na minha cara. Que nojo! Aquela vaca estava pedindo pra mim pegar pesado com ela. Lavei meu rosto. Tapei a desgraçada com um cobertor e a coloquei no carro. Já estava cansado de fazer isso. Carregar aquela Weasley pobretona pra lá e pra cá. Maldita missão que inventaram. Só podia ser coisa daqueles babacas. Não sabem fazer nada e querem que os outros façam tudo.

Paguei a conta e botei o pé na estrada. Sempre espiando Weasley no banco de trás. Já era o terceiro dia desde o seqüestro que eu só dirigia e cuidava dessa vadia. Ainda não tinha cessado minha raiva por ela. Meus dedos apertavam fortemente o volante. Estava bravo. Ela sabia como me deixar bravo. Como me deixar no limite. Poucos conseguiam o que ela conseguiu em algumas horas acordada.

Lembrei de minha mãe. Esperava que ela estivesse bem depois da sua parte na missão. Mas uma tranqüilidade em relação à minha casa me aquecia sempre que eu pensava neles. Estava tudo bem. Eu tinha que pensar positivo para não me distrair. Estava numa missão. Numa bem chata e insuportável.

Antes do pôr-do-sol parei numa lanchonete e comi tudo o que tinha direito. Comprei dois hambúrgueres para o almoço de amanhã. Dirigi até ficar com muito sono e parei no primeiro motel que vi. Esse era uma espelunca, um lixo, pior de que todos os outros juntos. O banheiro não tinha porta e estava sujo, justo agora que eu urgentemente precisava de um banho. E o pior de tudo. Não tinham grades.

Amarrei as mãos da vaca na cama e os pés. Assim não tinha como ela pensar em fugir. Também, porque ela sempre acordava antes que eu. Criei coragem e tomei banho, troquei de roupa e dormi. Mesmo que a cama fosse a pior do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** sim, o Draco é TUDO... ele é o melhor comensal _do mundo _como deu pra perceber. Sim, ele tá odiando a Gina e ela tá apavorada. Mas a relação dos dois já vai se amaciar, pode deixar :D IUSHAOIUHSOIAUH

Juro que essa _pancadaria_ fica restrita a esse cap... pelo menos até ela chegar onde o voldie tá (pobre Gina!)

Teria postado antes se meu beta chato não tivesse cheio de provas que nem eu...

**Respostas legais para leitores legais que deixaram review:**

**Nathyzinha Malfoy: **é, o nott é um puto... Que bom que gostou da gina e do draco! e agora? o que está achando? Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** é! gininha é muito triste! quem sabe um certo loiro não encheela de vida? Pergunta respondida! Gina deu trabalho, pelo menos nesse cap! Obrigado pelo incentivo e pela review! continua acompanhando! Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Bebely Black:** hauhaua... ok! Bjinhus!

**Camy - Arwen Mione:** olá! Que bom que está lendo essa fic e que está gostando! Sim, o kenshin é foooofoo d! E o aoshi é tão sexy, ahuauhau... se vc quer ler uma fic em que me inspirei no aoshi pra fazer o draco leia Kill Malfoy... Vc é bem mais a vida do draco? pelo menos é mais agitada! ahuahuahuaa... Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** hauhauahuahuahauah... sim gininha odeia o harry profundamente! Hhuahuaah, aqui está o encontro nada amistoso dos dois... Sim, vai ter nc... eu acho... bom, depende de vocês né.. se vcs quiserem eu ponho! Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

Se você está lendo e não deixando review, tá esperando o que hein? eu não sei que preguiça é essa de clicar no botãozinho e dizer "adorei a fic, beijo!" poxa, que maldade com a autora... (triste)

Bom, resolvi me encher de um pouco de autopiedade e pedir 5 review pra postar o proximo cap, que já está revisado pelo beta Sonserino...

Combinado?

Então, beijinhos!

**D-B

* * *

**

**PS: enquete, enquete!**

**vcs vão querer NC, hein?**

**respondam, please!**


	5. Capítulo 3: Machucados

**n/a:** obrigada pelas reviews!! (chora de emoção)

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_"Machucados"_

Esfreguei os olhos. Certifiquei-me se Weasley estava na cama. Ela encarava o teto melancolicamente. Não tinha como se levantar. Parecia triste por causa disso. Era quase uma hora da tarde. Tinha me passado dessa vez. Minha barriga roncou. Peguei meu hambúrguer e comi. Ela ficou me encarando, mesmo que não quisesse.

– Eu sei que sou lindo – disse. – Mas não preciso ser admirado no momento.

Perto dela me sentia como nos velhos tempos. Faziam anos que não usava esse tom irônico. Eu andava sério demais. E talvez devesse continuar assim, afinal, estava numa missão. Tinha que me concentrar. Tinha que dar tudo certo.

Depois do meu comentário ela apenas girou a cabeça lentamente. Franzi o cenho. Geralmente ela responderia com algum movimento agressivo ou uma cara feia, mas não reagiu. Peguei o hambúrguer dela e me sentei em sua cama. Vi que seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos. Ela não estava chorando, mas parecia que ia a qualquer minuto. Aproximei a comida de seu campo de visão.

Ela encarou o hambúrguer, depois a mim. Coloquei encima da sua barriga e comecei a desamarrar suas mãos. Ela sentou-se, pegou a comida e deu uma boa mordida. A olhei intrigado por uns instantes depois me levantei e preparei a injeção.

Mais quatros dias se passaram. Weasley não dizia uma palavra. Eu comecei a achar que ela tinha entrado em depressão ou algo assim. Duas vezes me esqueci de comprar comida pra ela e tive que dar os restos dos meus almoços. Também dirigi dois dias sem parar, tomando muito café é claro. No terceiro dia fui dormir cedo para me recuperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy acordou. Eu o encarei. Ele bocejou. Tinha dormido bastante essa noite, depois de dirigir dois dias seguidos.

– Malfoy – chamei. Fazia dias que não falava.

Ele virou-se, surpreso.

– O quê? – perguntou.

– Posso tomar um banho? – pedi.

Aproximou-se e sentou na cama. Começou a desamarrar meus pés. Depois desamarrou minhas mãos. Meus pulsos e tornozelos estavam roxos. Era como se eles respirassem agora. Faziam quatro dias que ele não tirava as coras. Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu me levantei.

– Mas não vai trancar a porta. Nem vai fechá-la.

– O quê? – exclamei.

– Isso que você ouviu – disse ele. – Não confio em você, Weasley.

O encarei séria. Ele sentou-se do lado da porta, encostado na parede. Bufei e entrei no banheiro. Via seu ombro. Irritada comecei a me despir, sempre checando se ele não estava espiando. Liguei o chuveiro e entrei. A sensação foi tão boa que me esqueci que a porta estava aberta. Por um instante jurei que vi dois brilhos prateados através do cortinado opaco. Mas quando olhei melhor ele continuava só mostrando o ombro.

Tive que colocar a mesma roupa. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Meu cabelo estava todo emaranhado, já que não tinha condicionador nem escova ali. No meu pescoço havia várias picadas, que tinham formado hematomas. Porque ele não me deixava acordada? Sai do banheiro e ele levantou-se rapidamente. Nos encaramos. Ele segurava as cordas já. Eu me sentei na cama.

Malfoy me amarrou forte, talvez mais que antes. Minha pele gritou de dor, mas estava acostumada. Fiquei encarando ele durante todo o processo. Parecia distraído. Um distraído que errou os nós duas vezes. Isso nunca acontecera antes. Suas mãos ágeis e fortes nunca erravam. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e caminhou até sua mochila, pegou uma das seringas. Aproximou-se.

A agulha entrou no meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos com a picada.

– Por que você faz isso? – perguntei.

– Não confio em você – respondeu ele, injetando o líquido.

Fiquei sonolenta. A última coisa que vi foram seus dois olhos brilhando ao me encarar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seu contorno não saia da minha cabeça. Não fazia idéia de porque a tinha espiado. Passei a mão pelo rosto, tentando me concentrar na estrada. Mas não conseguia. Vinha à minha mente a visão embaçada pelo vapor, suas curvas através do cortinado opaco. Naquele momento como desejei que fosse transparente. Respirei fundo. Tinha que me concentrar. Estava em uma missão.

Mas sua imagem... Um calor percorreu meu corpo. Estava precisando de uma ducha. Uma bem gelada. Me lembrei de Pansy. Quando a vi sem roupa pela primeira vez, sem nenhum cortinado para esconder seus detalhes, não senti a mesma coisa. Novamente passei a mão pelo rosto. Estava delirando. Devia ser a ausência dela que me fazia espiar a Weasley. Ou talvez as noites pouco dormidas estavam afetando meu cérebro.

E o que eu esperava? Desde quando fui fiel a alguém? Apenas uma espiadinha não fazia mal a ninguém.. Qualquer homem faria o mesmo, ou pior. E ela era a Weasley. Ninguém nunca saberia que eu quis espiá-la no banho. Também acho que ninguém nunca a espiou no banho. Senão ela não ficaria anos no colégio sem namorar depois do Potter... O que diabos eu estava falando?

Então ela começou a tossir. Fui parando o carro, até tirá-lo da estrada. Mas ela continuou dormindo. Foi só uma tosse. Nada para se preocupar.

Quando a noite chegou, eu parei no motel. A mesma ladainha de sempre. Blá, blá, blá, minha esposa está no carro, blá, blá, blá, não temos quarto com cama de casal liberados, blá, blá, blá, uma com duas de solteiro por favor. . Esposa. Essa é boa.

Ao pegar Weasley em meus braços, seu costumeiro leve e morno peso, estava agora mais quente. Coloquei a mão sobre sua testa. Estava bem quente. Mas devia ser provavelmente culpa do sol que tinha batido nela toda tarde e do cobertor grosso que ela estava. Depositei Weasley na cama. Ela tossiu. Como na tarde. Devia ter pegado um resfriado. Nada para se preocupar.

Me joguei na cama. Adormeci.

Senti alguém aproximar-se. Me sentei na cama e olhei para minha direita. Quase arregalei os olhos. Weasley estava ajoelhada ao lado de minha cama. Lágrimas escorrendo. Suas mãos agarradas ao meu lençol. Pus os pés no chão.

– Por favor... – ela murmurou. – Tire as cordas...

Ela soluçava. Tocou meus joelhos. Eu a encarava perplexo.

– Por favor... – ela repetiu.

Encarei suas mãos. Será que ela não estava só fingindo? E no instante em que eu a soltasse ela me atacara ou algo assim. Mas seu choro estava me atormentando e não parecia fingimento.

– Eu imploro...

Geralmente gostava de torturar pessoas e vê-las suplicando. Mas eu não estava me divertindo. Ela deixou a cabeça cair até suas mãos. Enquanto ela continuava soluçando, tive vontade de tocar sua cabeça, passar a mãos pelos cabelos ruivos sem vida, tentar acalma-la.

E então aconteceu, ela começou a tossir. Muito forte. Vi sangue na minha cama. Franzi o cenho, preocupado. Por mais que não quisesse demonstrar, perguntei.

– O que houve?

– A poção... – ela disse. Não entendi. – Muita poção...

Ela continuou tossindo. Então minha ficha caiu. A Poção do Sono. Os efeitos colaterais. Tinha esquecido completamente. Esqueci que o uso exagerado de grandes doses da poção, que era o caso, era maléfico ao corpo. Segurei seus braços, que ferviam tanto que senti através da roupa, e a levantei. Deitei ela na sua cama. Vi que sua camisa branca tinha algumas manchas vermelhas e sangue escorria por um canto da boca.

Não sabia o que fazer no momento. Fiquei temeroso a primeira vez desde que começamos a viagem. Comecei a desamarrar seus pulsos quentes. Estavam esfolados e manchados de sangue. Ela devia ter tentado se livrar deles. Ou eu tinha amarrado forte mesmo. Desamarrei os pés.

Coloquei a mão na testa dela. Estava fervendo. Ela parecia delirar e não mantinha os olhos abertos por muito tempo. Então me lembrei. Ela era mestre em poções.

– Weasley – chamei sua atenção. – O que eu faço pra você melhorar?

Ela tentou me encarar.

– Nã-não sei... Não sei... – respondeu, perturbada.

A febre estava tão forte que ela nem ao menos se lembrava do que fazer. Respirei fundo. Weasley recomeçou a tossir. Escutei ela chorando. Acho que nunca senti tanta pena e remorso na vida inteira. O que faria agora... Olhei para os lados. O que faria? Sentia vontade de abraça-la. Mas o que eu estava pensando? Ou melhor, o que estava fazendo?

Me deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para perto num abraço. Ela tinha as mãos no meu peito e a boca no meu pescoço. Eu encostava o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Uma mão nas costas e outra na nuca. Seu calor excessivo emanava ao meu corpo. Ela tremia violentamente. Seu respiração irregular batia contra meu pescoço. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu. Já não tinha idéia do que fazia. Agia por puro instinto. Fechei os olhos, para me convencer de que isso não estava acontecendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Será que eu tinha sonhado tudo isso? Ele me abraçando, os efeitos colaterais da poção. Quando acordei, me sentia levemente melhor. Procurei por ele. Estava sentado na cama, cabeça apoiada nas mãos, cotovelos nos joelhos. Me levantei. Ele se virou, nos encaramos. Desviei o olhar. Senti fome, então vi um daqueles almoços dentro de caixas de alumínio e um refrigerante. Minha boca salivou.

Depois da comida, ele me alcançou meus sapatos, que eu não via a dias. Quando me levantei, senti uma tontura. Algo me surpreendeu. Ele levantou-se rapidamente para me apartar. Segurou meu braço. Nos encaramos. Seria sonho aquele abraço? Ele me soltou e virou-se. Caminhei lentamente até perto da porta. Malfoy colocou a mochila nas costas.

Não tente fugir ou eu te acerto com um feitiço, pouco me importa a quantidade de feitiços de memória que eu terei que usar – ele disse, ao sairmos.

Vi então, nosso meio de transporte. Um carro. Fiquei surpresa. Malfoy dirigindo um carro? Tive vontade de rir em semanas. Ele me mandou entrar no carro. Obedeci.

– Fiquei ai, vou pagar a conta – ele afastou-se.

Eu o observei até sumir. Coloquei o cinto. Era um carro chique, tinha até rádio e os bancos eram de couro e muito confortáveis. Ele voltou. Quando começou a dirigir fiquei surpresa. Até parecia um trouxa. Tive vontade de rir outra vez. Mas não o fiz.

– Há quanto tempo estamos na estrada? – perguntei, para quebrar o silêncio que vinha se alastrando por horas.

– É o décimo dia – ele respondeu.

– Pra onde vamos? – perguntei.

– Não posso dizer – respondeu.

– Por quê? Vou contar pra quem? Para as paredes?

– As paredes têm ouvidos – ele disse.

Tive vontade de rir outra vez. Dessa vez me permiti, mas foi curta e quase inaudível. Mesmo sendo alguém sozinha e pouco conversadora, o silêncio estava chato. Liguei o rádio. Ele me encarou com o cenho franzido. Dei de ombros. Tocava a mesma música que ouvi no dia em que minha assistente deixou o rádio ligado. Isso era uma coincidência.

Um pouco depois de anoitecer ele parou em um restaurante.

– O que você quer? – perguntou.

– Não vou descer? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Não – Malfoy respondeu curto e grosso.

– Então, não sei – eu disse.

Ele saiu do carro, mas antes amarrou uma das minhas mãos ao volante. Não forte, como das outras vezes. Ele soltou minhas mãos naquela noite. Isso eu tinha certeza. Mas aquele abraço... Aquela sensação de alívio... Era muito absurda. Mesmo assim, desde Hermione eu não era abraçada. Hermione... Será que ela e Rony estavam bem? Por que nesses dez dias não sentiram minha falta?

Malfoy voltou e jogou um saco no meu colo. Abri. Hambúrguer com batatas fritas. Ele ofereceu um refrigerante. Agradeci. Ele comeu rapidamente e continuou na estrada. Eu saboreei cada segundo. Não sabia quando iria comer decentemente outra vez.

– Está melhor? – sua voz fraca perguntou, muito depois de ter terminado de comer.

O encarei. Estava preocupado?

– Dos efeitos colaterais? – certifiquei-me. Ele assentiu. – Sim.

– Que bom – ele disse. – Seria punido se não chegasse inteira ao seu destino.

Ah, claro. Estava com medo do _mestre_. Por isso se preocupava. Aquele abraço só podia ser minha imaginação sozinha e necessitada de alguém. Afinal, fazia anos que um homem, que não fosse da minha família, me abraçava.

Quase de madrugada, paramos num motel. Entramos no quarto 2. Deitei-me na cama e logo ele amarrou minha mão ao pé da cama. Enquanto o fazia, ele contraiu-se e colocou a mão sobre o antebraço. Devia ser a marca, mas eu dormi antes dele voltar.

Mais três dias iguais a esse se seguiram, tirando o fato da marca. Ficava mais frio e nevava com mais freqüência. A paisagem foi ficando branca. Malfoy continuava a não me amarrar como antes. Agora eu estava mais acostumada com sua presença. Mas ainda era estranho tê-lo por perto, dormir e acordar no mesmo quarto. Ter que deixar a porta aberta para tomar banho e encarar seu ombro.

Entramos no quarto. Ele sentou-se na cama, quando vi seus corpos se contrair. Sua mão pousou sobre a marca. Sentei-me perto voluntariamente. Ele notou.

– Ele está te chamando? – perguntei.

– Sim – disse ele, levantando-se e vindo até mim.

Malfoy amarrou meu pé na cama. Ele recolocou o sobretudo e aparatou. Fiquei encarando por um tempo o lugar onde ele estava antes de ir. Me senti sozinha. Há anos que eu já tinha me acostumado a ficar assim, foram apenas alguns dias de companhia que me estragaram outra vez. Todas as outras noites ele estava ali. Agora tinha ido. Não consegui dormir, mesmo que estivesse com sono antes.

Meus olhos se mantiveram abertos e meus ouvidos atentos, como se houvesse alguém há espreita prestes a invadir o quarto. Imaginei as figuras mais estranhas nas sombras que se formavam. Era noite de lua cheia. Escutei os barulhos mais silenciosos e me assustei. Fiquei alerta todo tempo.

Craque. Sentei-me a tempo de ver Malfoy aparecer. Ele apoiou-se na cama. Ofegava. Eu levantei quando ele se sentou. Me aproximei. Toquei seu braço.

– O que houve? – perguntei.

Seus olhos prateados brilharam em minha direção. Ficamos nos encarando. Eu desviei. Ele pegou a minha mão que o tocava.

– Nada – respondeu, colocando minha mão sobre o lençol.

Voltei para cama e me deitei de costas para ele. Senti como se fosse observada até dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por quê? Por que novamente eu espiei ela no banho? E por que me senti estranho quando ela tocou meu braço e me lançou um olhar preocupado? Por que fiquei encarando suas costas até adormecer? O que estava acontecendo?

Weasley dormia no banco ao lado, era quase meia noite. Já tinha chegado na cidade onde iríamos pegar o barco ilegalmente. Faltavam só alguns quilômetros e eu tinha que me concentrar. Mas não conseguia, só pensava nisso. Nos acontecimentos. Me veio a lembrança daquele abraço. Já tinha me esquecido. Sacudi a cabeça. Tinha que me concentrar na missão agora, essa era uma das partes mais difíceis dela. Entrar na droga do navio sem ser descoberto.

Cheguei ao porto. Parei. Encarei a mulher ao meu lado. A cutuquei. Ela abriu os olhos.

– Vamos, Weasley.

* * *

**N/A:** então, o que acharam? eu disse que a pancadaria estaria restrita ao cap anterior... nesse eles já tão que tão...

tevee um monte de coisa nesse cap! quero vcs felizes! hehehehehe... e deixando review!

**Respostas por meus xuxus:**

**Eternal Requiem:** oi! hehehe... sim você é legal! hauhauahuahau... Entãão o que achou do cap?E dos "actions"? Ah, brigada! Que bom que está gostando! Gente, se eu estudasse tudo que eu escrevo eu tirava 10 em todas as matérias... hauhauhauahuaa... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** ahuahuahauhaa... eu tbm quero escrever nc! seria a segunda ou terceira.. não sei... É o draco tava brabo no outro cap, mas nesse deu pra ver que ele ta mais perturbado! hehehehee...E ele já notou gina! até d! hauhauhauaha... Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy:** é tadinha dela... mas o draco vai compensar essas porradas depois! ahuahuahauhauahaua... Que bom que está gostando da fic! O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus

**estrelinha W.M:** ahuahuha... que bom e obrigada! ele compensa as porradas depois! Hehehehe... Se isso significa que você quer então ficquei feliz porque vai ter nc... Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** ahuahuahuahuahauahuahuaha... Vai ter NC, então! Todo mundo pervertido nesse site, inclusive eu! Hauahauhauahuaha... brincadeirinha! AH, não odeie o draco, ele só tava brabo... agora tá mais calminho e mais meigo, que tal? hehehehehe... Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Miri:** auahuahauahua... Que bom que está adorando a fic! Sim, o draco é mau e é d! hehehehe... A gina louca? ahuahauhaua... só pq ela não agarra ele! ahuahuahau... Gostou do cap? Bjinhus!

OBA! 6 reviews!

Como eu sou mto boazinha e postei esse cap super legal um dia depois de ter postado o dois, eu quero pelo menos 6 pra postar o proximo! (imagina se tiver 6 amanha... ahuahauah... ) Sonserino já betou o quatro, então é só questão de tempo e reviews... ;)

Beijinhos!

**D-B**


	6. Capítulo 4: Dentro da caixa

**N/A:** OLÁ! VOLTEI! não postei esse cap antes porque deu muitos problemas e o site nao conseguia uploadizar ele... mas agora eu consegui e estamos todos feliz eu espero!

coisas especiais nesse cap e uma confissão dentro da caixa...

leitores: "que caixa?"

autora: "lê que descobre!"

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_"Dentro da caixa"_

Ela olhou em volta, enquanto eu já estava fora do carro, pegando minha mochila. Weasley desceu do carro. Nevava aquela noite e estava muito frio. Víamos o vapor da respiração saindo pelo nariz. Fiz dois feitiços de Desilusão. Amarrei suas mãos por precaução e fiquei segurando a ponta da corda, como se ela fosse meu animal de estimação. Nos aproximamos devagar.

– O que estamos fazendo? – ela sussurrou atrás de mim.

– Perguntas depois – eu murmurei rápido.

Fomos até uma caixa de madeira enorme. Nelas estava escrito "geladeiras" e a marca. Escolhi uma que não era muito alta e mais larga, para que coubéssemos nos dois. Era uma viagem de exportação, só haviam cargas e não tinham passageiros. Com um feitiço, tirei a tampa. Ao invés de ter uma geladeira dentro, tinha vários pacotes de papel pardo de mais ou menos dois quilos.

– _Vingardium Leviosa _– eu sussurrei. Levitaram vários pacotes. Assim, fui esvaziando até caber nos dois. – Entra.

Eu a ajudei a entrar. Depois joguei a mochila.

– _Evanesco_ – os pacotes sumiram.

Subi na caixa e levitei a tampa de volta. Estava apertado e escuro. Conseguia escutar a respiração dela, que estava na minha frente, mochila separando nossos corpos.

– O que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou. Tinha um tom temeroso.

– Indo para a Noruega – eu respondi.

– O quê?? – ela exclamou.

Minha mãos voaram até onde eu imaginei que fosse sua boca. Bingo.

– Quer que eu te amordace? – perguntei, ameaçador.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu a soltei. Ficamos ali, no escuro, por um tempo. Então senti que estávamos sendo transportados para dentro do navio. A caixa tremeu violentamente. E com um baque forte foi despejada no compartimento.

– _Lumus_ – eu sussurrei.

Ela me encarou. Eu posicionei a varinha entre dois pacotes, para não precisar segura-la.

– Se pegar a varinha... – ameacei.

Weasley arregalou os olhos. Depois os abaixou. Eu fiquei encarando seu rosto iluminado fracamente pela luz fantasmagórica que saía da minha varinha. Ela voltou a me encarar. Até que seus opacos olhos castanhos ficavam bonitos naquela luz. E naquele ângulo. E naquela proximidade. Os baixou novamente. Me perguntei porque estava analisando seu rosto. Seus lábios.

Mas não tinha nada para analisar ali mesmo. Não havia escolha. Era Weasley ou madeira. Eu ficava com Weasley. E estava fitando seus lábios outra vez. Por que diabos eu fazia isso? Afinal, eles nem era carnudos nem apetitosos, não como os de Pansy. Eram... mortos, secos e sem brilho. Mas acho que nunca tinha encarado lábios por tanto tempo. Eles eram atrativos. Por Merlin, eu devia estar enlouquecendo mesmo. Passei a mão pelo rosto. Encostei a cabeça na madeira e fechei os olhos.

– Você me abraçou aquela noite?

Ela não me encarava.

– Sim.

Respondi sem pensar. Achei que ela se lembrasse. Fiquei olhando algumas mechas caírem no seu rosto, o privando de mim. Devia ter mentido, o que ela pensaria de mim agora? Que eu era um sentimental bobo? Me senti um idiota completo. Parei de fitá-la e recostei a cabeça na madeira. Precisava sair dali o mais cedo possível. Fechei os olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já estava fora e amarrada em uns canos, com muitas caixas em volta de mim. Era madrugada e Malfoy tinha saído com uma capa de invisibilidade para pegar comida. Não estava com sono. E não conseguia parar de pensar no "sim" que ele respondera. Então tinha me abraçado e eu não estava sonhando. Mas por quê? Sei que estava passando mal e devia tê-lo assustado, já que ele tinha que me entregar inteira para seu _mestre_. Só que tudo isso parecia muito absurdo.

Escutei passos. Fiquei alerta. Vi ele chegando com um pacote. Ele sentou-se na minha frente.

– Peguei pouca para não levantar suspeita – alegou. – Está com fome?

Eu assenti. Ele me livrou das cordas. Parecia que agora confiava em mim. Porque, por mais que tivesse medo de me fazer passar mal dando mais poção, isso não tinha nada a ver com cordas. Eu não pensava mais em fugir. E não sei por quê. Talvez se voltasse para casa ficaria sozinha outra vez. Redescobri que ficar sozinha era ruim. Eu devia estar muito necessitada depois desses anos para querer Malfoy como companhia.

– Você viu o que tinha naquela caixa? – perguntei curiosa.

– Vi – disse ele.

– O quê? – perguntei, pegando um pedaço de pão.

– Drogas – disse ele. – Cocaína. E não só naquela, tem em outras duas. Tanta que podemos até nos divertir.

O encarei surpresa. Ele me olhou.

– Eu estava brincando – disse ele.

Malfoy deu uma mordida no pão.

– Já perdeu o jeito pra coisa – eu disse.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

– Não tenho com quem praticar – Malfoy disse.

– Você ainda mora na sua Mansão? – eu perguntei.

– Sim – disse ele.

Por um momento pareceu hesitar.

– E você? – ele perguntou, me surpreendendo. – Ainda mora na _Toca_?

O tom que ele usou tinha desprezo.

– Não – disse. – Moro num bairro bruxo de Londres. Sozinha.

– Ah, é – disse ele. – Me esqueci que não tem pretendentes.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Se importa? – perguntei, mantendo a naturalidade, só para saber o que ele achava.

– Claro que não – ele disse, mas o tom meio forçado não me convenceu.

Ficamos em silêncio depois. Tivemos que dormir no canto mais escuro e apertado que tinha naquele cargueiro. Ele me amarrou. Como se eu fosse me jogar no mar e nadar até a costa. Suspeitei que ele não pensasse às vezes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dias se passaram. Ficávamos eu e ela no gelado compartimento de cargas o dia inteiro, esperando a noite para poder beliscar alguma coisa. Os marujos ainda não tinham notado a falta de comida. A única pessoa com quem podia conversar era Weasley e isso me irritava. Tinha que olhar para seu rosto cheio de sardas todo santo dia. E como ela era insistente.

– Vocês querem a poção, não é? – perguntou ela.

– Não vou falar sobre isso com você – respondi.

– O que faz vocês pensarem que eu direi? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Tortura – disse, a encarando sério.

– Prefiro morrer a dizer a receita – disse ela, encolhendo-se na parede.

– Por quê? – perguntei. – Achei que desse valor para sua vida idiota.

– Não dou valor à minha depois de ter tirado a de muitos por mau uso da minha criação – ela disse

– Quer dizer sua Poção? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu.

– Como assim mal uso? – agora o assunto me interessava. Tinha que saber tudo sobre a poção da Weasley.

– Na verdade, ela foi mal interpretada – contou Weasel. – Usam como se fosse uma poção que revivesse e não de cura momentânea.

Fiquei pensando sobre isso por um tempo. O silêncio me fez perceber algo.

– Vem alguém – falei rapidamente, agarrando a mochila e a capa de invisibilidade, me jogando para perto de Weasley.

Em segundos estávamos cobertos. Tinha empurrado ela contra uma das caixas, suas pernas ficado encolhidas contra o corpo. Novamente a mochila separava nossos corpos. Eu sentava sobre meus calcanhares, joelhos encostados na madeira. Os passos ficaram mais altos. De repente apareceram dois homens, foram até uma caixa.

– Vamos conferir a mercadoria – disse um.

Eles tiraram a tampa. O segundo pegou um dos pacotes de cocaína.

– Que beleza – disse ele.

– Vamos dar no pé, antes que alguém que não deve desça aqui – disse o outro.

– Está bem – beijou o pacote. – Boa noite, belezinha.

Rumaram para as escadas.

– Isso vai nos render uma grana preta – comemorou um deles.

Senti que Weasley respirou fundo quando ele se afastaram. Tínhamos que ficar ali até escutar a porta do compartimento ser fechada. Estávamos próximos. Talvez demais. Meu nariz estava pouco acima do seu. Olhei para baixo. Fitei seus olhos temerosos, depois seus lábios encolhidos. Foi a única coisa que fiz pelos segundos seguintes. Olhos, lábios. Olhos, lábios. Porque eu estava fazendo aquilo eu não sabia, mas não conseguia parar.

Ela notou meus movimentos. Parei na hora. Foi a vez dela ficar me encarando nos olhos. Vacilei em voltar a mirar seu rosto. Mas não consegui ignorar aqueles olhos castanhos na minha direção. A porta se fechando me fez acordar para a realidade. Tirei a capa de cima de nos e me arrastei para longe. Minhas pernas doíam. Vi ela esticar as patas e alongar-se. Estávamos os dois tensos.

Encarei seu rosto, que a pouco estava próximo demais do meu. Próximo demais. E muito mais... belo?!. Meneei a cabeça de leve. Esse mar me deixava perturbado. Balançando para lá e para cá. O frio também era insuportável dentro daquele casco de metal. Meus neurônios congelavam e na hora de liquidificar outra vez explodiam por causa da dilatação anômala da água. E eu não tenha a mínima idéia do que eu estou falando. Já disse que essa maresia me faz mal.

Desprezar a Weasley não tinha tanta graça agora. Ela não ligava. Ficava quieta. Pensando com sua pequena cabeça de peixe. Devia fazer muito esforço para tanto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy estava começando a despertar sensações estranhas em mim. Sensações que não sentia desde que era adolescente. Quando me jogava contra as paredes e fazia com que nossos corpos ficassem desconfortavelmente juntos. A última vez que aconteceu ficamos grudados por mais ou menos uma hora em um canto apertado enquanto dois babacas se drogavam.

Estávamos entre o espaço mínimo de duas caixas, escutando atentamente os babacas cheirarem e dizerem idiotices. Eu tinha sentido sua respiração bater no meu rosto por tanto tempo que sabia o compasso dela. Mas a grande dúvida é: será que ele tem as mesmas sensações estranhas que eu? Por que às vezes vejo que ele me encara sem piscar por um longo tempo. Parece que os olhos dele chamam pelos meus. E nesse tempo não sinto coragem de sequer fitá-lo.

Só que ele continua sendo o mesmo chato mesquinho de sempre depois. Como se quisesse provar que não sente absolutamente nada a não ser desprezo pela minha pessoa. Não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça dele. Seu olhar é indecifrável. Ele pouco diz sobre si mesmo. Nossas conversas sempre envolvem minha poção e o ministério. Mas pelo visto, ele não era casado, pois não haviam anéis em nenhum de seus dedos. Isso significava que se ele quisesse algo nada o impediria.

Será que eu esperava que ele tentasse algo comigo? Acho que qualquer homem no lugar dele já teria tentado milhares de coisas. Devia estar muito desesperada para pensar esse tipo de coisa. Ainda por cima de alguém como o Malfoy. Mas onze anos sem qualquer tipo de relação física com alguém deviam mexer com a cabeça de qualquer um. Assim mesmo, como se algum dia eu fosse querer algo com ele e ele comigo.

Idéias absurdas surgem de situações absurdas. Eu e ele espremidos é algo absurdo. Como se fosse fora do espaço e tempo. É como estar em outra dimensão onde coisas absurdas acontecem. O único fator que me deixava com o pé na Terra é a dor no corpo sendo levemente atrofiado e começando a gerar fraturas permanentes.

Eu andava tão entediada que até ficava feliz por ter que me mexer quando os marujos drogados desciam para o compartimento de carga. Imagine ficar o dia inteiro enrolada num cobertor e encostada numa parede gelada. Meus cabelos estavam em tal estado que poderiam haver aranhas morando entre os nós. E não podia tomar banho, senão provavelmente Malfoy teria que estar presente. Não que o frio encorajasse para sequer me mover, tampouco me despir.

Passaríamos vinte dias naquele navio desgraçado. Segundo ele, tinham se passado duas semanas. Mais alguns dias e deixaria aquele casco enferrujado e frio. Só que o frio ia continuar, talvez mais assassino. Pois estávamos indo para a Noruega. Fazer o quê, eu não sei. Será que Voldemort estava lá?

Novamente fiquei pensando se ninguém sentia minha falta. Por que ninguém tinha aparecido para me buscar? Talvez nos localizar enquanto estávamos no barco seria difícil, mas quando estávamos em terra firme não houve sequer um sinal de busca.

– No que você está pensando? – escutei Malfoy perguntar, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

– Você está falando comigo? – perguntei, o encarando.

– Quer que eu fale com as paredes? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Você disse que elas tem ouvidos – eu disse, me divertindo por dentro.

– Mas não tem boca – ele disse.

Ficamos nos encarando.

– Estou pensando por que ninguém veio me procurar ainda – respondi.

Ele soltou uma risada fraca.

– Mandamos uma carta dizendo que você está doente – disse ele. – Não vão te procurar tão cedo.

O encarei meio brava. Esses Comensais estavam muito espertinhos pro meu gosto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias. Apenas dois dias para deixar esse barco estúpido. Me sentia menos lúcido do que quando entrei nele. Agora precisava voltar a me concentrar nas coisas importantes e parar de pensar bobagem. Estava numa missão. Não num passeio turístico.

– Por favor – pedia ela outra vez. Eu disse que era insistente.

– Não – respondi.

– Só temos dois dias, por favor – pedia ela.

– Quer que eu te amarre? – ameacei.

– Por favor, o que acha que eu vou fazer? Pular no mar? – senti que ela foi sarcástica.

– Talvez gritar com o capitão? – sugeri.

– Sinceramente, prefiro ficar aqui embaixo com alguém que me despreza do que lá encima com marujos drogados – ela disse. Aquele era um bom argumento.

– Fiquei pensando. Ela queria ver o mar. Que mal havia nisso?

– Está bem – eu disse sério. – Mas vou te amarrar.

Ela sorriu levemente.

– Obrigada – disse, quando eu me aproximei para amarrá-la.

– Está frio lá fora – aleguei. – Você não tem nenhum casaco.

– Não tem problema – ela deu de ombros, levantando-se e calçando os sapatos.

Escondi a bolsa e peguei a capa de invisibilidade.

– Vamos.

* * *

**N/A:**

então o que acharam do cap? deixem reviews por favor! vou responde-las assim que chegarem!

Draco e Gina estão cada vez mais próximos. E ela está amolecendo ele como deu pra perceber! hahahahahhahahahahahaha...

o cap 5 ta quase pronto e até proxima a semana (se tiver mais que 6 reviews)pretendo posta-lo!

voltei à ativa, pode crêer!

beijos a todos!

D-B


	7. Capítulo 5: Noruega

**n/a:** então pessoal, quanto tempo né? hehehe esse capítulo tava quase pronto quando eu parei de postar no site a algum tempos atrás, mas reescrevi algumas partes :)

como eu anunciei no meu perfil, voltei de vez, chega de hiatus.

postei vários capítulos de Anel de Latinha antes de voltar a postar nessa fic... enfim, quero recomeçar aos poucos. a próxima será Na Sede da Ordem (:

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_"Noruega"_

Era tarde da madrugada. Subíamos as escadas para o convés. Tive que deixar meus sapatos "barulhentos" na carga. Sentia cada vez mais o frio nórdico. Malfoy vinha praticamente colado às minhas costas, com a varinha encravada entre minhas costelas tão forte que chegava a doer. Chegamos ao convés e rumamos para a popa (parte de trás do navio).

Estava vazio e ventava muito, tivemos que segurar melhor a capa contra o corpo para ela não parar no mar. Estremeci de frio. Meus pés estavam tão gelados que eu praticamente não os sentia. Via o vapor da respiração saindo pelo nariz. Nos aproximamos das grades, então senti relaxar a varinha dele.

A vista era linda. De um lado, via-se as estrelas e a lua, e de outro, os primeiros raios da aurora apareciam. Vinham em tons de rosa e púrpura. O mar era azul escuro, às vezes confundindo-se com o céu estrelado. Ao longe, pedaços de gelo flutuavam. Não me lembrava de ver algo tão bonito assim, não me lembrava que a natureza e o mundo podiam ser tão lindos.

Estava tremendo há algum tempo e não tinha percebido. Sentia o calor do corpo Malfoy emanando atrás de mim e sua respiração irregular bater no meu pescoço. Me encolhi. Escutei ele se mexer rapidamente, olhei de esguelha para trás e senti algo pesado cobrir meus ombros. Ele tinha tirado seu sobretudo e colocado em mim. Voltei a olhar para frente, perplexa. Apertei o casaco contra o corpo, respirando aliviada por um momento. Tinha seu cheiro nele.

O sol, antes escondido, dava sinal de vida, aparecendo timidamente.

– Vamos – escutei ele dizer ao meu ouvido. – Eles vão acordar.

Por algum motivo, senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo quando seus lábios tocaram levemente minha orelha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorrateiramente caminhamos para o compartimento de carga. Retirei a capa que nos cobria. Respirei aliviado. Caminhamos para o nosso canto. Nosso canto? Balancei a cabeça de leve. Não sabia mais o que se passava comigo fazia um bom tempo. Ela parou de caminhar e retirou meu sobretudo. Virou-se para mim e estendeu o braço.

– Obrigada – disse ela, leve sorriso nos lábios.

Quase franzi o cenho quando a encarei. Tinha a expressão leve e calma. Nunca a vira daquele jeito.

– De nada – disse, pegando meu casaco.

O recoloquei. Senti seu cheiro nele. Não conseguia classifica-lo, mas me causou um arrepio. Não sei porque emprestei meu casaco para ela. Mas não quis mais vê-la passando frio. Weasley seguiu para onde estavam nossas coisas e retirou o cobertor de dentro da mochila. Enrolou-se como um gato em um canto e permaneceu ali, com o rosto iluminado pela expressão. Caminhei e sentei-me ao seu oposto, pernas dobradas e cotovelos nos joelhos.

Passado algum tempo, não me contive.

– Por que está sorrindo feito uma abobada desde que saiu? – perguntei, um tanto irritado com a calma dela.

– Ver o mundo me deixou assim – respondeu ela lentamente, sem encarar nada. – Não lembrava que podia ser tão bonito.

– Foi Potter que te deixou assim por acaso? – deixei escapar, ríspido.

– Assim como? – sua face agora dura e séria. Ela me encarou.

– Depressiva e cega? – perguntei.

Ela não respondeu e quebrou o contato visual.

– Não vejo como alguém pode se sentir traído tanto tempo – disse, incrédulo e grosso.

– Não me sinto traída – disse ela, num tom que me fez calar. Nos encaramos. – Ele era para mim o exemplo de melhor pessoa no mundo. Ele é o único que pode nos salvar do _seu mestre_ – usou um tom de desprezo ao falar do Lorde. – Quando entrei naquela sala, tudo que eu acreditava foi arrancado de mim. Eu me sinto desapontada e não traída.

Pela primeira vez não a achei tão idiota. Senti, talvez, pena dela, por ser tão burra de acreditar que Potter podia ser perfeito. Ela permaneceu calada depois, olhos perdidos pelo cargueiro, sem sorriso no rosto, agora sombrio.

Weasley precisava era de uma boa transa para esquecer essa decepção. Esquecer que Potter não quis comer ela e sim Chang. Também para deixar de ser tão criança quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Era assim que eu via seu jeito de lidar com homens. Nesse quesito, ainda era uma adolescente boba e sem nenhuma experiência. Mas com vinte e seis anos. Provavelmente _virgem_.

Ao pensar nisso a encarei de canto de olho. Certamente riria muita da sua cara se ela confessasse que ainda era virgem. Coitada. Não havia tido a grande boa parte da vida. Pena que acabaria morrendo.

Via-se a costa. Estávamos chegando. Finalmente colocaria meus pés em terra firme e minha cabeça voltaria ao devido lugar. Alertei Weasley que desembarcaríamos nas próximas horas. Ela pareceu nervosa. A missão estava acabando. Eu a entregaria para o Lorde e poderia voltar com minha vida normal.

Não que minha vida tivesse algo de normal. Assassinatos, ataques, torturas e perseguições não eram uma vida normal. Mas era a vida que eu tinha. O estilo de vida que eu escolhi. Talvez não tivesse nascido para ele, nem criado para ele, entretanto me acostumei com ele. Meu pai me educou para ser a cabeça, não os punhos.

– Vamos – eu disse. – Tire esses sapatos, são barulhentos demais.

– Quer que eu fiquei com pneumonia? – ela perguntou irritada. – Já tive minha cota de pés congelados essa semana.

Bufei, enquanto enfiava tudo na mochila.

– Quanto calça? – perguntei.

– Oito**¹** – disse ela.

Conjurei um par de tênis branco e preto. Ela os calçou. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e peguei a capa de invisibilidade.

– Por onde vamos sair? – perguntou ela.

– Vamos sair pela rampa – respondi.

– Que rampa? Por que não entramos em outra caixa? – ela perguntou, me irritando profundamente.

Por que diabos apenas não ignorei ela? Será que não entendia de nada a não ser poções?

– Porque não podemos entrar em caixas agora – respondi. – Está vendo aquilo ali? Foi por ali que um carrinho nos trouxe para dentro. Sairemos pela rampa que leva até a terra firme. Difícil? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

Ela me encarou brava por causa da minha explicação para débil mental. Weasley bufou e cruzou os braços. Ficamos esperando. Uma excitação estranha dentro de mim foi crescendo quando notei que o barco estava realmente chegando ao seu destino. Ele foi diminuindo a velocidade e depois de parar completamente, manobrou.

Amarrei suas mãos por precaução. Fiquei segurando ela por uma corda como se fosse meu cachorro. Comparação engraçada. Tapei-nos no instante em que começaram a abrir o portão que nos levaria para fora daquele cargueiro infernal. Esperei algum tempo, então enfiei a varinha entre as costelas dela e disse para começar a andar.

– Se pensar em fugir eu...

– Não vou fugir – ela me interrompeu, impacientada.

Sua reação me surpreendeu. Continuamos a descer lentamente pelo canto da rampa. Percebi que ela estava receando cair no mar. Então, por um impulso, minha mão livre que se encontrava em seu ombro, percorreu seu colo, indo parar no outro, envolvendo-a. Abraçando-a. Nossos corpos ficaram mais juntos. Tive a impressão que ela estremeceu, mas acho que foi de frio.

Quando colocamos os pés em terra firme respirei aliviado. Fizemos um trajeto lento por entre os homens, caixas e carrinhos. Foi quando ela parou de repente, fazendo com que eu batesse meu rosto em seus cabelos ruivos emaranhados.

– H-harry? – escutei ela murmurar incerta.

Meus olhos atiçaram-se em percorrer o lugar e vi Potter ao lado de um outro auror, falando com o capitão. Depois de passar os olhos pelo lugar outra vez, percebi que não estávamos sozinhos. Vários membros da Ordem estavam espalhados e escondidos nas proximidades. Granger estava seis metros à direita, observando atentamente. Vi também Tonks, Lupin e alguns Weasleys. Droga. Estávamos encurralados.

Bruscamente tapei a boca dela e encravei a varinha no seu pescoço. Arrastei-a para trás de algumas caixas. Ela se debateu.

– Me larga! – escutei ela tentar dizer entredentes.

Encostei-a em uma caixa, segurando forte pelos ombros, capa de invisibilidade quase caindo. Weasley continuou querendo livrar-se de mim.

– O que diabos ele tá fazendo aqui? – ela quase gritou, mexendo-se violentamente.

– _Silencio!_ – murmurei, fazendo ela calar-se.

A babaca não tinha reparado que não era só Potter que estava atrás dela e sim a Ordem do passarinho inteira. Irritado, segurei as cordas dos seus pulsos com uma mão e seu queixo com outra. Fiz ela me encarar, respiração acelerada.

– Olha pra mim, sua imbecil – disse, ameaçador. – Eu sei que você quer jogar aquele babaca no mar, mas não ouse se mexer mais, senão quem vai te jogar no mar _sou eu_.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos castanhos tão vivos de raiva para mim. Senti que ela se acalmou. Soltei seu rosto. Sua respiração ficou densa e pesada, mas calma. Weasley virou o rosto, evitando me encarar. Algumas mechas de cabelo taparam sua face. Por um segundo apenas a fitei, como se nada mais existisse.

Na ponta dos pés, espiei para ver onde todos estavam. Pelo visto, se concentravam no navio. Vi alguns entrando. Tinha que sair dali rapidamente, antes que algum deles pensasse em procurar nos arredores. Segurei Weasley pelo braço e comecei a arrastá-la. Foi quando percebi algo muito estranho.

Era para Comensais estarem me esperando aqui com um carro, para nos levar para a mansão. Mas onde estavam eles? Será que se afugentaram por causa da Ordem? Ou não haviam chegado ainda? Um tanto perdido, apenas procurei me afastar ao máximo do porto.

Caminhamos por muito tempo, até chegarmos aos limites da cidade. Subimos e descemos uma colina. Paramos. Me sentia perdido e não sabia o que fazer. A única direção que tinha era que a mansão ficava há alguns quilômetros è leste da cidade. Quinze no máximo. Tirei a capa de invisibilidade, ali não precisaríamos dela.

– _Me oriente_ – sussurrei, a varinha apontou para o norte. – Perfeito, estamos na direção correta.

Então me lembrei que tinha colocado um feitiço nela.

– _Finite_ – disse apontando para Weasley.

Ela não disse nada, continuou encarando o chão, encolhida de frio. Parecia chateada.

– O que houve? – perguntei, de má vontade.

– Eles te descobriram? – perguntou ela.

– Sim – respondi. Então ela tinha percebido uma coisa pelo menos.

– Só não entendo o que _ele_ estava fazendo lá – nos encaramos.

O vento bateu, balançando nossos cabelos. Mais os dela, que contrastavam com a paisagem branca, do que os meus.

– Dando uma de herói – respondi.

Ela voltou a fitar o chão. Tirei o cobertor de dentro da mochila e joguei para ela.

– Vamos, temos muito que caminhar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estávamos caminhando por muito tempo. Era meio-dia, não que alterasse o frio que eu sentia, pois a neve caia calma sobre nós. Provavelmente tínhamos chegado de manhã cedo. Estava com as pernas doídas, mas Malfoy não parara de caminhar um segundo. Tinha fome e precisava de água. Ele sugeriu que eu bebesse os flocos e eu o mandei por inferno.

– Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntei, não agüentando o silêncio.

– Weasley, caminhe e não fale – ele disse.

– Estou entediada, exausta – eu disse. – e daqui a pouco molhada por causa da neve.

– Seco seu cobertor pra você quando isso acontecer – disse ele, tom de indiferença

Continuamos a andar. Eu sempre dois passos atrás dele.

– Por que não me conjura uma capa? – perguntei.

– Preguiça – disse ele.

Estreitei os olhos de raiva, encarando sua nuca. Malfoy desgraçado. Ficar andando enrolada num cobertor não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo.

– Quando vamos chegar a esse misterioso lugar? – perguntei.

– Se parar de falar e continuar caminhando, pela noite – respondeu ele.

– O quê? – exclamei. – Vamos andar sem parar até de noite? Está louco?

Ele não respondeu, continuou caminhando. Não tentei mais falar com ele depois de ser ignorada. Procurei me distrair em meus pensamentos. Agora que a Ordem sabia nosso paradeiro, tinha uma chance de ser resgatada. Senti alivio sabendo que eles estavam atrás de mim. Mas estranhei que Potter também estivesse junto. Sei que ele é da Ordem, mas sempre achei que fosse querer o máximo de distância de mim e meus super chutes.

Fitei os cabelos platinados de Malfoy por um instante. Um sentimento estranho surgiu dentro de mim. Uma aflição. Será que eu queria voltar para minha vida? Será que eu queria ser resgatada? Voltar a viver sozinha naquela casa fria e a trabalhar no ministério? Estava cansada de fazer minha poção, estava cansada da guerra. Cansada de tudo isso que me envolvia. Numa fração de segundo vagar com Malfoy para sempre pareceu uma idéia atrativa.

O que eu estava pensando? Vagar com Malfoy pelo resto da vida? Meneei a cabeça de leve. Talvez todo esse frio e neve na minha cabeça estivesse me deixando meio alucinada. Tive vontade de rir. Mas ia parecer doida na frente dele. Será que eu me importava com o que ele pensava de mim? Bom, definitivamente não gostava quando ele me chamava de imbecil e me tratava como se fosse retardada.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei refletindo sobre minha vida e sobre Malfoy, mas quando meus pensamentos tornaram-se escassos, minha mente concentrou-se no meu corpo cansado, dolorido e desnutrido. Meus passos foram diminuindo, minhas pernas latejando. Cai de joelhos no chão, arfando. Não agüentava mais. Malfoy percebeu e parou de andar. Não consegui me sustentar com as mãos, então fui escorregando lentamente até o chão.

Mas antes que pudesse bater com o rosto na neve, duas mãos fortes me seguraram pelos ombros. Senti minha cabeça encostar no peito dele, que tinha se ajoelhado para me aparar. Respirei aliviada e trêmula. Senti seu cheiro, que fez com que eu tivesse um arrepio. Ficamos por um momento assim, parados, enquanto a neve caia sobre nós.

Então ele afastou-se um pouco, depois se levantou. Estendeu-me a mão gentilmente. Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo. Os meus castanhos pararam nos seus lindos prata.

Tinha algo sobre seus olhos. Antes eles eram frios, um tanto insanos, às vezes quase sem vida. Agora eles pareciam tão acolhedores, um novo brilho instalou-se neles, que cintilava para mim timidamente, como frouxos raios de estrelas. Cortei o contato visual imediatamente.

Senti meu estômago remexer-se. Mas não era de fome. O rosto ardeu. Mordi o lábio inferior. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Dei a mão para ele, que ajudou a me erguer. Ficamos de rostos próximos.

– Faltam poucos quilômetros agora – disse ele, soltando minha mão e olhando para o horizonte. – Quando chegarmos terá tempo para descansar. Vamos.

Ele falou num tom calmo e nada agressivo para minha surpresa. Suspirei e continuamos a andar. Não me sentia tão cansada agora, depois dessa espécie de encorajamento em forma de quase abraço vindo dele. Fiquei encarando sua nuca, me perguntando que mudança estranha estava acontecendo com ele. O que será que estava acontecendo com Malfoy? O que será que estava acontecendo conosco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já anoitecia quando vi de longe a mansão. Era grande e negra, contrastando radicalmente com o branco que a cercava. Não haviam jardins, tampouco grades. Era simplesmente uma mansão assombrada no meio do nada. Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, ficava evidente que não havia fumaça saindo de nenhuma das chaminés. Isso era estranho. A casa estava cheia de Comensais esperando os dois. Como, nesse frio, não havia nenhuma lareira ligada?

Foi quando estávamos a poucos metros que percebi que havia algo errado. Não haviam luzes ligadas. Janelas estavam abertas. Uma das imponentes portas da frente estava entreaberta. Até Weasley, que nunca tinha estado lá, notou que alguma coisa estava errada. Parei a alguns passos da porta e encarei a mansão. Estava abandonada.

– O que houve? – escutei a voz fraca dela perguntar.

Não respondi. Uma sensação estranha percorreu meu corpo. O que tinha acontecido? Aproximei-me mais. Abri a porta pesadamente, que rangeu. Adentrei a casa. Estava destruída e revirada. Marcas de feitiços por toda a parte.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Weasley, parando ao meu lado.

Foi então que entendi. A Ordem nos fez uma emboscada... Aqueles malditos estiveram ali antes, atacaram o nosso quartel-general. Como saber onde estavam todos? Como saber quantos ainda sobravam? Comecei a andar pela casa, preocupado. A minha missão deveria acabar ali, mas agora tudo tinha mudado. Não demoraria muito até a Ordem perceber que estavam no porto esperando por um casal que nunca chegaria, pois já haviam chegado há muito tempo. Eu precisava ser rápido.

* * *

**¹**Trinta e sete. Achei que ficaria mais real se colocasse o número de lá... Na verdade, deduzi que era oito, porque tenho um tênis 35, que é 4, e um 36, que é 6, então 37 só pode ser 8, né?

**n/a: **então, queridos! o que acharam? espero que tenha gente viva ai do outro lado querendo ler a continuação dessa fic :(

bom, obrigada a quem deixou reviews no ultimo cap, respondi elas faz um tempinho já

enfim! merecer: deixem review!

beijinhos


	8. Capítulo 6: Aconchego

**n/a** gente! desculpa por ter sumido... e obrigada pelas reviews!! o cap 27 já tá pronto, só precisa finalizar... enfim, só estou esperando reviews para postar! ;) heheheh beijinhos!

* * *

_Capítulo 6: "Aconchego"_

Fazia tempo que estava no andar de cima, em uma sala que era ao lado da cozinha. Estava ainda presa, sentada num tapete de pele de tigre branco, enrolada em um cobertor em frente à lareira. Algo estranho que se assemelhava ligeiramente com felicidade tomava meu peito. Estava finalmente quente e aconchegada, depois de ter uma overdose de caminhar.

Malfoy estava tapando as janelas quebradas e consertando o que podia pela casa. Quando perguntei que dia era, ele respondeu que amanhã seria véspera de Natal. Apesar de saber que o presente que eu ganharia seria conhecer Voldemort, o fato de ser feriado me deixava animada. Tudo culpa do espírito natalino.

O loiro não disse exatamente o que tinha acontecido com a casa, mas pela cara que ele fez ao chegar, algo estava errado. Supus que ali fosse o QG deles e que a Ordem tivesse descoberto e travado lutas com Comensais. Ou seja, logo que Harry e os outros percebessem que Malfoy e eu havíamos chegado sem que notassem, iriam para a casa à minha procura. Um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim ao pensar que poderia estar voltando para casa mais rápido do que esperava. Mas me censurei, pois parecia que estava levando esse seqüestro como se fosse uma viagem.

Escutei Malfoy subir as escadas, olhei para trás e o vi fechando a porta da sala. Ele rumou para a cozinha ainda parecendo atordoado. Fui em seu enlaço. Procurava alguma coisa nos armários.

– Malfoy – chamei.

Ele me encarou.

– Eu queria saber se posso tomar um banho – disse, cautelosa.

O loiro aproximou-se, pensativo.

– Está bem – respondeu finalmente. – Venha comigo.

No lado oposto ao da cozinha, havia um corredor, que levava para o banheiro. Nele, havia uma banheira de louça branca. Malfoy fez um aceno com a varinha e água quente apareceu de repente. Depois conjurou um roupão branco encima de uma cadeira que tinha ali. Ele tirou as cordas dos meus pulsos.

– Jogue sua roupa no corredor depois – disse ele.

Deduzi que ele fosse lavá-las ou algo assim. Malfoy se encaminhou para fora, enquanto eu tirava o terno. Com um simples aceno de varinha, ele fez a porta sumir, sem fazer nem um estalo.

– Precaução – disse ele.

Nos encaramos brevemente. Assenti. Virei de costas para o batente e comecei a abrir minha camisa, mas só quando tive certeza que ele tinha ido embora que despi o resto e atirei minhas roupas no chão do corredor. Entrei na banheira. Estava quente e gostoso. Suspirei. Sentei-me do jeito em que ficasse de costas para a porta.

Tomei meu banho, tranqüila. Até que escutei os passos dele vindo buscar minhas roupas. Um frio estranho na barriga se instalou ao perceber que estava sendo observada. Tentei fingir que não tinha percebido sua presença, mas tornou-se difícil, pois ele parecia ter parado ali. Quando escutei seus passos se afastando, respirei aliviada e mergulhei lentamente para dentro da água.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não acredito que tenha sido o idiota suficiente para ficar olhando para Weasley todos aqueles segundos em que fui buscar sua roupa. E pior de tudo é que queria ver mais. Agora estava encostado em uma parede da cozinha, arfando. Larguei suas roupas encima da mesa e passei uma das mãos pelos cabelos. O que estava acontecendo? Porque eu tinha ficado praticamente excitado em ver seus ombros desnudos? Isso definitivamente nunca tinha acontecido. Nem quando nós estávamos esmagados.

Ainda com a respiração descontrolada, me esgueirei silenciosamente para a sala e coloquei a cabeça para dentro do corredor, que dava para a entrada para o corredor. Espiei e vi Weasley passando a mão pelos cabelos. Sua pele era tão branca que quase desaparecia no banheiro, que era coberto de louça branca até nas paredes. Seu cabelo era a única cor do aposento. Por um momento tive o impulso de chegar mais perto, de entrar no banheiro, de...

O que estava _pensando_? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Dessa vez, tinha _realmente _ficado excitado. E nem chegara a imaginar nada. O que ela tinha feito com comigo? Nunca fora tão sensível à sensualidade de alguém como a dela. Escorreguei roçando na parede até cair sentado. Pus uma mão na cabeça, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas não entedia. Desde que capturara Weasley coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo comigo. Novos sentimentos, novos pensamentos, novas sensações. Não era a primeira vez que a espiava, mas nenhuma das outras vezes o sentimento de estar _mais perto_ dela foi tão forte. Tive que respirar fundo e me controlar para a imagem dela não voltar à minha mente.

"_Se concentre, Draco..."_

Escutei ela se levantando da banheira. Toda minha concentração foi pro inferno e eu senti um frio descomunal na barriga. Agora ela estava de pé. Secando-se. _Sem roupa_. Fechei os punhos fortemente pra tentar me controlar novamente. Não podia espiar. Tinha que parar de pensar nela.

Impossível.

Ela estava somente a alguns passos, usando apenas um roupão. Era só me levantar e ir até ela... Pegá-la de jeito e deu. Todo meu desejo estaria saciado. Assim poderia me concentrar na missão que estava de pernas pro ar. Foi então que escutei Weasley caminhando. Ela chegou à sala rapidamente. Seus olhos pousaram automaticamente em mim. Nos encaramos.

– Vá pra perto do fogo – eu disse. – Está frio.

Ela assentiu.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, tentando esconder certas coisas constrangedoras.

– O que estava acontecendo comigo...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comíamos. Ele tinha cozinhado uma coisa não identificável com gosto estranho. Eu me sentava no tapete em frente à lareira, ainda de roupão, somente. Apenas meus cabelos já estavam secos, graças a um feitiço que Malfoy havia feito. Ele sentava-se no sofá. Ainda não tinha lavado minhas roupas ou o que quer que fosse fazer com elas.

– O que achou? – escutei ele perguntar de repente, me surpreendendo imensamente.

Encarei Malfoy de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Olhei para a comida novamente e voltei para ele. Decidi ser sincera.

– Uma droga – eu disse, me segurando para não rir.

Mas foi ele que riu, um tanto presunçoso.

– Está um nojo – admitiu ele, levantando-se. – Me dê isso.

Pegou meu prato e foi para a cozinha, voltando instantes depois. Encarei ele.

– Está com frio? – perguntou ele.

– Sim – eu assenti.

Malfoy desceu para o andar inferior e trouxe dois cobertores de pele de animal. Estendeu um para mim. Agradeci. Ele pareceu vacilar antes de sentar-se comigo no tapete. Pus os cobertos sobre minhas pernas dobradas e continuei mirando o fogo.

Estávamos ali. Juntos no tapete. Não próximos, mas juntos. Apenas o fogo nos iluminando fortemente. Ficamos em silêncio. Senti seus olhos sobre mim. Como sentia quando ficávamos esmagados no cargueiro. Arrepios surgiram em meu corpo. Respirei fundo. Tentei fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas foi difícil me controlar. Sentia um nervosismo desconfortável.

Quando resolvi encara-lo, Malfoy desviou seus olhos para a lareira. Foi então que percebi que o tapete não era tão grande assim. Havia um corpo de distância entre nós. Não era muito... Mas por que eu estava pensando naquilo? O que estava acontecendo?

Então, como um baque, uma sensação de sucessivos sentimentos desagradáveis começou a crescer dentro de mim. Harry me veio à cabeça. Depois, minha família e todos os anos em que fiquei longe deles, afastada. Reclusa. Sem me importar com nada. Sendo insensível e somente pensando no meu trabalho e sucesso pessoal. Ganhando montanhas de dinheiro em cima da minha poção. A serpente maldita.

E por fim, Malfoy. Todo o rebuliço que minha vida virara desde que ele invadiu minha casa e me levou com ele. Era como se Malfoy tivesse soprado um balão dentro de mim. Como se tivesse me acordado para todas as coisas que eu já devia ter me tocado. Mas agora eu estava prestes a ser entregue ao seu senhor, Lorde das Trevas, para certamente morrer. Sim, este era meu único destino. Não entregaria a fórmula de jeito algum.

Minhas mãos trêmulas recostadas no colo ficaram embaçadas, quando lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos antes que eu não pudesse nem ao menos tentar contê-las. Estava na frente de Malfoy e estava chorando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seus olhos castanhos refletiam o fogo. Continuava a mesma Weasley que vira agachada no chão daquele motel, assustada e triste. Mas algo mudara nela. Os olhos voltaram a ter vivacidade. Seu rosto não era mais sombrio. Sua expressão era mais tênue.

Aquela fisgada na barriga voltara, agora que estava perto dela de novo. Deviam ser as semanas longe de Pansy que me faziam desejar tirar o roupão da ruiva e tê-la ali no tapete. A insanidade subira à minha cabeça a ponto de perder a noção de quem era ela, onde eu estava, que estava fazendo ali. Meus músculos começaram a doer da força que fazia pra controlar os impulsos bizarros que surgiam.

Esse comportamento não coincidia com o Draco que sempre fui. Exemplo de frieza sob as mais variadas situações, sem demonstrar sentimentos nem nas horas mais agonizantes de torturas e mortes que presenciei. E agora, estava totalmente rendido à luxúria. Decepcionado comigo mesmo, passei a mão pelos cabelos e respirei fundo. Encarei ela. Franzi o cenho quando vi que seus olhos estavam brilhando de lágrimas.

– Weasley? – sussurrei, chamando sua atenção.

Ela pôs a mão sobre a boca.

– O que...?

Aconteceu tudo em câmera lenta. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura, apertados e o rosto dela prensou-se contra meu abdômen. Ela me abraçou. Sem saber o que fazer, pego de surpresa, apenas olhei para o topo de sua cabeça. Seus cabelos ruivos se espalhavam pelo meu colo. Toda volúpia que tomava meu corpo se esvaiu instantaneamente ao ver seu semblante triste e fui tomado pelo choque. Não sabia o que fazer.

Desajeitado, comecei a acariciar sua cabeça, tentando confortá-la. Algo havia acontecido para Weasley começar a chorar daquele jeito, de repente. Será que estava com medo? Então, segurei-a pelos braços e comecei a erguê-la. Suas mãos soltaram-se da minha cintura e penderam frouxas pelo cobertor. O robe escorregara um pouco de seus ombros, agora parcialmente desnudos. Passei meus braços pelas suas costas e a trouxe para perto do meu peito.

Ao abraçá-la, senti um alívio enorme, senti seu calor e suas lágrimas quentes em meu pescoço. Naquele momento nada importou e nada consegui lembrar ou assimilar. Nem o Lorde, nem meu pai, nem Pansy, nem a missão. Eram apenas embolados de memórias embaçadas para mim.

Ficamos ali por um longo tempo, até que suas lágrimas cessaram. Estávamos quentes e o seu corpo, antes rígido, relaxou. Senti ela adormecer devagar e sua respiração ficar pesada. Cuidadosamente, deitei e trouxe seu corpo junto do meu. Acarinhei levemente suas costas com a ponta dos meus dedos. Seu perfume era angelical. Dormi o sentindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando abri os olhos, Malfoy não estava mais ao meu lado. Era de manhã. Sentia-me bem, aquecida. Mesmo depois da frustração de cair no choro na frente dele. Não demonstrava meus sentimentos assim faziam anos. E logo na frente dele, a máscara caíra. Mas não tinha sido somente a minha. Ele me confortou e me abraçou. Não lembrava quem tinha sido a última pessoa a me abraçar antes dele. Draco Malfoy chegara mais perto de mim nessas últimas semanas que minha família chegava há anos. E apenas porque ele tinha me seqüestrado. Quão irônico podia ser o destino?

O fogo queimava forte e vivo. Minhas roupas estavam limpas sobre o sofá. Vesti-me rapidamente e fui para perto da lareira me aquecer. Escutei passos. Malfoy vinha da cozinha segurando duas xícaras de café. Ele rumou até mim e estendeu uma.

– Obrigada – agradeci.

Ele apenas assentiu e foi até a janela, de onde se via a neve caindo. Era Natal.

– Então – comecei. – o que estamos esperando?

– Um sinal – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos da vista branca que tinha lá fora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era véspera de Natal.

Anunciei meu sinal tocando a marca. O Lorde sentiria. Era um jeito de avisar que estava vivo e aguardava instruções. Então, eu aguardava. Impaciente. A Ordem poderia chegar a qualquer momento, afinal já sabiam a localização da casa. Mesmo com os feitiços que lancei pela manhã sobre a mansão, podíamos ser rastreados. Os feitiços iam apenas atrasa-los.

A neve caia pesada e a visão estava mais branca do que nunca. A mansão era escura e negra, por dentro e por fora. A única cor vinha do fogo e dos cabelos da mulher que o encarava. Chamas caindo em forma de mechas compridas e lisas, terminando com cachos no final. Ela usava pouca roupa para o frio cortante do país, provavelmente por isso não saia de perto da lareira. Tomava o café que tinha lhe dado, eventualmente aspirando o aroma agradável, segurando a xícara com suas mãos brancas e de aparência frágil.

Peguei-me pensando que ela não duraria muito na tortura. Esse sentimento me deixou inexplicavelmente abalado. Por um lado, seria bom – ela cederia logo e diria a fórmula – por outro, morreria logo após isso. Resolvi não pensar mais no assunto. Distrai-me dizendo a mim mesmo para conjurar roupas mais quentes para ela depois.

Instintivamente caminhei até ela. Postei-me às suas costas, retirei meu casaco largo e pesado e coloquei sobre seu corpo magro. Eu estava usando suéteres de lã, então não faria diferença. Weasley, virou seu rosto para me encarar.

– Obrigada – disse, quase sussurrando. Assenti. Ela voltou a mirar o fogo, apertando o agasalho contra o corpo.

Fiquei por um momento apenas encarando, com minhas mãos no bolso da calça jeans preta. O desejo que antes ardia dentro de mim não estava mais forte. Ainda assim, memórias da noite anterior em que a tive nos meus braços por momentos persistiam na minha cabeça. Aconchego. E eu não entendia por que.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de encarar minhas costas pelo que pareceu uma década, Malfoy saiu e me deixou sozinha, casaco negro pesando sobre meus ombros. Enquanto nele o comprimento chegava até o meio das coxas, em mim passava dos joelhos. O loiro era um cabeça maior que eu, tinha corpo forte, mas não musculoso. Braços firmes. Recordei do abraço. Fechei os olhos e um arrepio percorreu minha barriga. O cheiro forte e másculo dele continuava comigo naquele casaco.

Draco Malfoy era um homem que vestia apenas preto. Seus olhos cinza e cabelo loiro platinado contrastavam com sua aura negra. Tinham um brilho misterioso. _Tudo _nele era misterioso. Suas expressões, seu tom de voz, suas atitudes, seu olhar – principalmente. Indecifrável.

Deitei-me no tapete, enroscada no cobertor de pele e no casaco cheiroso. Puxei uma almofada para recostar a cabeça. Fitei o fogo, perdida em pensamentos. O perfume dele nas minhas narinas e o calor das chamas. O abraço. Aconchego.

Adormeci e sonhei com braços tatuados com a Marca Negra me apertavam forte. Tão forte, quente e sufocante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meu café já tinha esfriado. Sentava à mesa da cozinha, esperando. Apoiava a cabeça na mão, cotovelo no braço da cadeira. Pernas estiradas para frente. Bufei, distraído. Meus feriados natalinos nunca foram convencionais, mas este certamente era o mais estranho de todos. Eu estava numa missão e estava seriamente atraído pela minha refém. Pois é, tinha decidido admitir pra mim mesmo esse triste fato. Eu _tinh_a uma vida bem sexualmente ativa com Pansy e dizia pra mim mesmo que a abstinência era a culpada.

Weasley não tinha proporções corporais tão avantajadas quanto às de Pansy. Mas tinha alguma coisa nela que me chamava a atenção. Seria seu cabelo? Olhos? Seu corpo branco, fino e frágil? Tinha vontade espreme-la forte entre os braços...

Fechei os olhos, massageando a têmpora. Não _podia_ – nem devia – ficar pensando nisso. Sempre fui fiel à Pansy. Antes de decidir noivar, dormia com várias e não matinha compromisso, mas depois, nunca tinha sentido uma atração tão significativa por outra mulher quanto agora. E justo a Weasley, que sempre desprezei na escola, achava feiosa e pobre. Tudo bem que ela tinha mudado _muito_. Tinham passado anos. Mas mesmo assim...

Foi então que escutei um grito vindo da sala. Meus reflexos eram rápidos e num segundo estava com a varinha empunho apontando para a pessoa que acabara de entrar provavelmente pela lareira, via Flú. Mas os únicos que tinham acesso àquela eram os habitantes da Mansão Malfoy.

– P-pai?

* * *

**n/a:** eai, gostaram? tensinho esse cap né... ehhehe bom, só digo que daqui pra frente o action vai aumentar :D HAHAHA

deixem review, please! postarei assim que achar o número de reviews bom, ok? mais ou menos o numero que recebi cap anterior, enfim... não vou correr com a historia também porque tem gente que não entra todo dia na net e não tem tanto tempo pra ler né?

mas até próximo finde pretendo postar o cap 7 ;)

beijinhos!

* * *


	9. Capítulo 7: Mudanças

_Capítulo 7_

_"Mudanças"_

Lúcio Malfoy surgira da lareira e segurava Weasley pelo pulso, varinha em seu pescoço. Ela estava ajoelhada e com a mão livre tentava soltar-se. Ele tinha um olhar sério e um tanto insano.

– Pai! – exclamei. – O que está fazendo?

– Seu idiota! – gritou ele. – Ela _não está amarrada_...

Idiota, pensei comigo. Distraído depois da noite anterior, esquecera de prender Weasley... Abri a boca para replicar, mas meu pai calou-me com os olhos. Jogou a ruiva contra o tapete e cordas saíram e sua varinha, prendendo-a fortemente. Ela encolheu-se como podia. Outra vez com o olhar, meu pai indicou a cozinha. Segui ele. Quando Lúcio me encarou, tinha loucura misturada com desespero nos olhos.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Draco?

– Pai, eu... – comecei.

– Você _esqueceu_ da importância dessa missão para o Lorde?

– Não, pai, é que...

– Não há desculpa, Draco – cortou ele, definitivo.

Pensei em dizer ao meu pai que ela não fugiria, mas como podia provar? Falaria que nós dois tínhamos tido mais conversas do que o desejado e estabelecido uma relação mais profunda do que devíamos? Não. Encarei o semblante preocupado de Lúcio.

– Você tem que entender – disse ele. – a pressão sob a qual eu e sua mãe estamos... Se qualquer coisa der errado... A ira do Lorde recairá sobre você...

– Nunca falhei, pai – respondi, firme. E era verdade.

– Assim, mesmo – disse Lúcio, se recompondo. – Prometa para mim que não vacilará com Weasley outra vez.

Assenti. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e apertou. Não lhe encarei os olhos.

– Enfim – disse ele, soltando. – Não vim aqui para isso. Trouxe-lhe notícias.

– Então? Para onde a levo? – perguntei.

Ainda não decidimos. Depois que a Ordem descobriu nosso QG, ficamos sem chão. Cogitamos a Mansão, mas...

– O quê? – exclamei, indignado. – Depois de todo esse tempo que eu carreguei ela? Voltar para a Mansão? Na Inglaterra, à vista do Ministério e da Ordem?

– Não é seguro, mas é o único lugar disponível no momento.

– É muito arriscado – falei. – Deixar mamãe exposta aos nossos planos novamente...

– Eu também não gostei muito da idéia, Draco, mas tem que entender a gravidade da situação...

– E mais ninguém pode doar sua residência? Porque nós?

– Nossa casa é ampla e bem escondida por feitiços. A lareira não é vigiada pelo Ministério. Enfim, o Lorde está seriamente cogitando isso.

Irritado, passei as mãos pelo cabelo e bufei. Fechei os olhos e prensei as pálpebras com as palmas. Todo esse trabalho para nada, todo o planejamento, tudo jogado fora. Todo o tempo que passei ao lado de Weasley e toda proximidade que tivemos, a tensão estranha entre nós dois, a atração inexplicável que eu sentia, fruto desse tempo juntos. Essa bagunça na minha cabeça, por causa de um plano que tinha afundado.

– Não se preocupe, Draco – disse ele. – Vai dar tudo certo para nós no final.

Encarei meu pai. Concordei com a cabeça. Lúcio tinha chegado com uma sacola na mão, que só agora tinha percebido, depois da confusão. Ele largou-a encima da mesa.

– Comida – disse ele. – Feliz Natal, filho. Sua mãe sente sua falta.

– Também sinto.

– E Pansy também – disse ele.

Fiquei calado. Assenti e sorri instintivamente.

– Deve ser difícil ficar longe da noiva todo esse tempo, não é?

– Sim – disse apenas para responder.

Lúcio sorriu e deu tapinhas no meu ombro. Começou a falar sobre como sentia falta de Narcisa quando prestava serviços para o Lorde. Perdi-me em pensamentos sobre Pansy e porque não sentia tanta falta dela quanto devia.

– Tenho que voltar, filho – disse ele, finalmente.

– Certo, pai.

Fomos para a sala. Weasley continuava sentada no chão, parecendo desconfortável com as cordas apertadas.

– Mandarei notícias assim que tivermos – disse ele, antes de jogar o Pó de Flú nas chamas e sumir.

Respirei fundo. Encarei Weasley. Parecia acuada. Ajoelhei-me em sua frente e com um toque de varinha fiz as cordas sumirem.

– Desculpe por isso – disse.

– Tudo bem – ela murmurou, fitando o chão.

Ela tremia.

– Está com frio? – perguntei.

Weasley assentiu. Conjurei uma calça jeans, um pulôver e meias. Ela ergue as sobrancelhas e finalmente subiu os olhos até mim.

– Obrigada.

Fiquei encarando seus olhos castanhos até ela desviar os olhos para o chão novamente. Levantei.

– Vou preparar o jantar – disse. – Enquanto isso, troque de roupa.

Ela assentiu e eu saí em direção à cozinha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sol já havia sumido no horizonte branco. Minha saia e meu blazer estavam dobrados sobre o sofá. Malfoy tinha multiplicado a comida que seu pai trouxera. Comíamos bem. Eram restos do almoço de Natal da Mansão. Tinha até um pouco de vinho. Sentávamos no tapete, em silêncio. Eu estava aquecida e confortável.

O episódio de Lúcio Malfoy me deixara nervosa. As cordas que ele tinha conjurado tinham me apertado tanto que achei que poderia asfixiar. Temi que o filho voltasse a me amarrar e que meus pulsos voltassem a se machucar, ou que me sedasse, como fazia antes. Só que ele não o fez. Fiquei aliviada.

Quando terminamos de comer ele levou os pratos para a cozinha e voltou com duas taças cheias de vinho tinto. Sentou-se no tapete, longe de mim.

– Quer? É bom para se aquecer.

– Obrigada – estendi a mão para pegar a taça. O contato breve de nossos dedos foi seguido de um formigamento estranho.

Ficamos calados mirando o fogo por muito tempo. Ele bebia rápido, mas quando estava quase acabando sua taça, ele reenchia com um toque de varinha. Não mostrava sinal nenhum de bebedeira. Já eu, fraca para álcool, bebia devagar, mas já sentia as faces arderem.

– Então – ele se pronunciou, depois do longo silêncio. –, está feliz que Potter veio salva-la?

Seu tom era sarcástico. Encarei ele.

– Não – respondi, séria.

Minha resposta pareceu surpreendê-lo. Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas e bebeu mais um gole grande de vinho.

– Assim vai acabar ficando bêbado – falei. – Não teme que possa fugir?

– Eu não fico bêbado – disse ele, esnobe. – E você não sairia lá fora com essa neve toda – disse, indicando a janela.

– Verdade – disse, encarando-o séria. – Estou aquecida e tenho vinho, porque iria a outro lugar?

Ele fixou seus olhos nos meus, como se tentasse entender o que havia por trás daquele comentário, que pareceu intrigá-lo muitíssimo. Encarei de volta. O álcool fizera uma coragem anormal brotar em meu peito. Malfoy desistiu e reencheu sua taça, bebendo longos goles.

– Quer mais? – ofereceu, depois de um tempo.

– Não – recusei. – Como _eu_ fico bêbada, vou parar por aqui – disse, colocando a taça no chão.

Puxei o cobertor e aconcheguei-me no tapete, recostei a cabeça numa almofada. Malfoy continuou onde estava. Após alguns minutos, fiquei sonolenta. Fechei os olhos e apenas escutei o crepitar do fogo. Senti quando ele se levantou, recolheu nossas taças e foi para a cozinha.

Estava quase adormecida quando Malfoy deitou-se no tapete ao meu lado. Abri um olho para espiar. Ele estava de barriga pra cima, olhos bem abertos mirando o teto. Fechei a pálpebra e fingi estar dormindo. Senti uma contração no abdômen e o coração bater forte contra o peito.

Então ele se mexeu. Seu rosto chegou perto do topo de minha cabeça, sua respiração bateu no meu couro cabeludo. Por um momento achei que ele fosse me abraçar novamente, mas seus dedos ágeis percorreram alguns fios de meu cabelo apenas. Ele estava sentindo meu cheiro e isso fez arrepios correrem pelos meus músculos. Mesmo assim continuei inerte, fingindo. Escutei ele se virar de costas para mim e puxar um cobertor para cobrir o corpo. Abri os olhos e mirei sua nuca. Respirei fundo. Virei para o lado oposto.

Depois de algum tempo entrei num mundo de sonhos com ele.

Acordei assustada com uma mão tapando forte minha boca. Malfoy estava colado atrás de mim, varinha espetando minhas costelas. Minha respiração descompassou.

– Se você fizer um pio, quebro seu braço em três – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

Não entendi a ameaça. Prontamente, ele me ergueu junto ao seu corpo, não desgrudando seu peito de minhas costas em momento algum e sempre com a mão sobre minha boca. Com um aceno de varinha, fez os copos desaparecerem. Um segundo aceno fez a mochila voar para sua mão, ele a pendurou em seu ombro e começou a me guiar rápido para o corredor que levava para o banheiro, sem fazer barulho algum. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados que podia senti-los contra meu peito. Ao chegar, ele começou a tocar nas paredes com a varinha, apenas roçando sua ponta no branco da louça. Uma passagem escura e estreita se abriu de repente. Ele me empurrou para dentro e me encostou contra uma das paredes de pedra bruta e gelada. Os tijolos que haviam se aberto, voltaram ao lugar e a escuridão tomou conta, selando o pequeno corredor em qual tínhamos entrado. Devia ter no máximo 50 centímetros de largura. O corpo de Malfoy estava colado ao meu, desconfortavelmente. Sentia seu nariz roçar eventualmente contra minha testa. Seu rosto estava próximo. Um nervosismo exagerado pulsava pelas minhas veias e eu respirava alto em arquejos. Meu peito subia e descia apertando contra o dele.

– Não faça barulho – sussurrou ele ameaçador, lábios tocando minha orelha, segurando os cabelos de minha nuca fortemente.

Estremeci. A cada segundo eu ficava mais calma. A mão de Malfoy no meu pescoço. Seu queixo na minha bochecha, sua respiração pesada. A varinha na minha costela começava a afrouxar lentamente.

– _Lumus_ – murmurou ele quase inaudivelmente, uma luz fraca iluminou nossos rostos.

Mirei seus olhos. Ele tinha afastado seu rosto do meu e encarava a parede pela qual nós entramos. BUM. Um estampido forte e passos altos. Quase gritei, mas a mão ágil dele voou para minha boca e a varinha para meu pescoço. Ele me encarou, sério. Ficamos assim. Olhos nos olhos.

– Eles não estão aqui – ouvi uma voz familiar constatar.

– Temos que ter certeza – disse outra voz séria.

BUM. Mais um estampido. O susto me fez estremecer e Malfoy apertou-me mais ainda contra a parede. Seus olhos cinzas e tensos agora encaravam a parede de pedra. Os meus iam e vinham para lá e para cá, assustados.

– Pode haver alguma passagem secreta, algum esconderijo – disse a segunda voz.

Silêncio se seguiu. Senti Malfoy prender a respiração e fechar os olhos por um instante.

– Não há nada aqui, Harry. Desista. – disse a primeira voz, que reconheci como sendo de Rony.

– Droga – disse Harry.

CRASH. Algo se quebrou no banheiro. Mais passos.

– Acharam algo? – perguntou a voz de Hermione.

– Não – respondeu Rony.

– Suspeitei – disse ela. – Malfoy notou que havíamos descoberto o QG e provavelmente eles já foram embora há muito tempo.

– Havia brasa na lareira – disse Harry, parecendo alterado.

– Eles devem ter usado Pó de Flú – disse ela, óbvia. – Não teriam como apagar a lareira antes de ir embora. Pode ter ficado acessa por muito tempo, Harry.

O trio ficou em silêncio. Eu e Malfoy tínhamos os olhos na parede, atentos. Pensei que talvez pudesse tentar fazer algum barulho que os alertasse de que estava ali, escondida. Mas não conseguia me mexer. Malfoy era forte e sua varinha estava prestes a perfurar meu pescoço.

Então tinha sido isso que fez o loiro me acordar no meio da noite. Ele notou a presença da Ordem e conseguiu me esconder a tempo. Não podia negar que ele era bom no que fazia.

– E agora? – perguntou Rony.

– Agora teremos que recomeçar do zero – falou Hermione, com pesar.

– Não pode ser – disse Harry. – Tem que haver alguma pista.

– Vasculhamos a casa toda e não há nada, Harry – disse ela. – Melhor voltarmos para a sede para descansar e amanhã recomeçamos as buscas. Podemos checar se o Ministério não tem alguma informação...

– Eles não têm nada, Hermione – disse Rony. – E se tivessem nunca nos falariam. Querem os créditos por achar Gina.

– Eles não estão nem aí para ela! – exclamou Harry. – Só querem a poção...

– E é por isso que não vamos pedir ajuda para eles – disse Rony.

– Está bem – disse Hermione contrariada. – Mas vamos, não há mais nada o que fazer aqui.

Os passos do trio foram morrendo pouco a pouco. Ao longe, escutamos apenas as sombras das vozes dos membros da Ordem conversando e sumindo após vários _craques_ de aparatação. Após longos minutos de silêncio total, Malfoy pareceu relaxar, tirou a mão da minha boca e afastou a varinha de meu pescoço. Puxei o ar forte pelas narinas e pela boca, suspirando pesado. Ele recostou a cabeça na parede a suas costas. Continuávamos de corpos juntos. Fiquei encarando ele, até que seus olhos pousaram nos meus.

Abri a boca para falar, mas ele censurou-me colocando dois dedos sobre meus lábios. O gesto me surpreendeu, foi leve e espontâneo, nada parecido com outrora quando tinha quase me sufocado com a mão. Abaixei a cabeça para evitar seu olhar. Não sei se tinha sido a luz fraca, mas a expressão de Malfoy parecia serena demais levando em consideração a tensão pela qual havia acabado de passar.

– Estou começando a ficar sem ar aqui dentro – murmurei, com medo de encará-lo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas esgueirou-se até a parede. Colocou o ouvido nela, certificando-se de que os membros da Ordem haviam ido embora realmente. Então, com um toque da varinha, os tijolos afastaram-se, liberando nossa passagem. Respirei aliviada ao colocar os pés para fora dali. A banheira estava quebrada. Harry tinha feito aquilo, num momento de raiva. Malfoy consertou-a. Depois murmurou algum xingamento. Fomos em direção à porta. Mas antes, com um movimento rápido, Malfoy colocou-me contra a parede, mão em meu pescoço, braço estirado.

Novamente meu coração acelerou. Assustada, encarei seu rosto. Ele tinha o semblante mistérioso, olhos brilhando perturbados. Ficamos ali, apenas minha respiração cortava o silêncio. Malfoy fez menção de aproximar-se de mim. Mas ao invés disso me largou e precipitou-se para a sala rapidamente.

Coloquei a mão no meu pescoço. Ele não havia me machucado com o gesto. Não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha quase feito. Por pouco, quase beijara Weasley. Sim. Beijar. Num impulso doentio, quase havia colocado a ruiva na parede novamente e lhe beijado os lábios como devia ter feito no corredor escuro e secreto, quando nossos corpos estavam colados. _Não_. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Não devia nem ter cogitado isso. Mas quando os babacas da Ordem foram embora e prestei atenção à nossa posição, não consegui pensar em outra coisa a não ser beijá-la. Se ela não tivesse se pronunciado provavelmente ainda estaríamos lá dentro, fazendo coisas que minha mente perturbada não conseguia parar de pensar.

Respirei fundo e encarei a lareira. Devia ir embora daquela casa. Não importa se voltasse para a Mansão Malfoy. Não podia mais ficar ali sozinho com Weasley, senão o quase não existiria mais. Virei-me. Ela estava ali parada, olhando-me. Uma mão segurando o próprio braço. Expressão confusa no rosto, olhos apertados tentando me mirar no escuro em que nos encontrávamos.

– Coloque sua roupa antiga – disse. – Volto daqui a pouco.

E sai para a cozinha. Quando voltei, ela estava com sua saia e seu blazer pretos, camisa branca e sapatos. Fui até a lareira e acendi o fogo.

– Vamos para a Mansão – anunciei.

– O quê? – perguntou ela.

– É – disse. – Venha.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente de mim. Peguei o Pó de Flú com uma mão, passei a outra pela cintura dela. Nossos rostos ficaram próximos. Então fomos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando caí num tapete macio, enrolada com Malfoy, escutei várias exclamações. Ele levantou-se rápido.

– O que diabos é isso? – escutei uma voz masculina perguntar. Lúcio.

– Emergência – disse Malfoy.

Logo percebi estar numa sala de estar íntima, onde os anfritiões da casa estavam. Mas outra mulher estava junto deles.

– Draco querido! – exclamou Pansy. Ela correu até ele e beijou-lhe a boca. Essa visão me gerou um desconforto na boca do estômago, então desviei o olhar.

– Que tipo de emergência? – exclamou Lúcio, que parecia muito alterado.

– A Ordem, pai – respondeu Malfoy, ignorando os esforços que Pansy fazia para abraça-lo. – Eles estiveram lá hoje à noite.

– O quê? – exclamou.

– Sim, mas consegui esconder Weasley à tempo – informou o garoto. – Não vi outra saída a não ser trazê-la para cá antes que eles voltassem para revistar a casa novamente.

Achei estranho esse comentário de Malfoy, pois aos meus ouvidos, parecia que Harry e a Ordem não tinham a intensão de voltar para a casa. Lúcio esquivou-se para um canto da sala onde havia uma mesinha com garrafas de bebida. Serviu-se de firewhisky. Narcisa continuava sentada, olhos perdidos e semblante preocupado. Pansy tentava a todo custo ficar próxima dele.

– Onde ela ficará? – perguntou a mãe.

– No quarto de hóspedes ao lado do meu – respondeu ele.

– É melhor levá-la para o porão – disse Lúcio.

– Não – disse Malfoy. – A missão ainda não acabou. Weasley ainda está sob minha custódia. Ficará perto de mim.

Pansy pareceu contrariada. Malfoy me encarou finalmente. Veio até mim e segurou-me pelo ombro. Entramos em um comprido corredor. Passamos por algumas portas e então ele abriu uma. Era um quarto escuro que tinha uma cama de casal com dossel, janelas cobertas por cortinas longas, armário e uma porta que estava entreaberta, onde ficava o banheiro.

– Está com fome? – perguntou.

– Não.

– Amanhã trarei comida – falou, enquanto trancava com feitiço todas as janelas.

– Porque me trouxe aqui? – perguntei. – Assim como você, ouvi muito bem a Ordem ir embora e eles não pareciam interessados em voltar.

Ele me ignorou e caminhou até a porta. Deu um último olhar para mim e saiu, trancando a porta. Suspirei. O que Malfoy estava escondendo, não só de mim, mas de sua família também? E afinal, o que Pansy fazia ali? Era a esposa dele?

Esse pensamento fez minhas entranhas revirarem e a lembraça deles se beijando voltou à minha mente. Porque eu não me sentia bem pensando naquilo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora que estava ao lado de Pansy outra vez, tudo que sentia por Weasley ia passar. Eu tinha certeza. Após trancá-la no quarto, rumei para a sala novamente. Meu pai sentava-se em sua poltrona, bebendo firehisky. Massageava a têmpora. Pansy levantou-se e veio rapidamente me abraçar quando me viu.

– Estava com saudades – sussurrou ela. – Vamos para o quarto? Já é quase uma da manhã...

– Vai indo que eu já vou – respondi. Beijei seus lábios com pressa e ela pediu linceça, dando boa noite.

Fui para perto de minha mãe e agaixei-me no tapete, em sua frente.

– Está bem, mãe? – perguntei.

– Claro, querido – sorriu ela fracamente. Passou a mão de leve sobre minha cabeça.

– Me desculpa por isso – falei. – Não queria que a senhora se envolvesse mais...

– Não precisa se desculpar – ela falou. – Está casa também é sua e se foi para o bem da missão trazê-la, não há motivos para desculpar-se.

Assenti. Ela beijou minha testa e me encarou com ternura.

– Vou me retirar. Com licença.

Ficamos apenas eu e meu pai. Ele não me olhou em momento algum.

– Falarei com o Lorde o mais cedo possível – disse.

– Certo – respondi. Então, sai e rumei para meu quarto.

Por um momento, quase entrei no quarto onde Weasley estava, tão acostumado que fiquei de estar ao seu lado. Meneei a cabeça de leve. Pansy me esperava deitada em minha cama, vestindo camisola e robe de seda apenas. Ela sorriu e eu retribui. Caminhei até a cama de dossel e ela puxou minha blusa, dando me um beijo fervoroso. Tinha acreditado até aquele instante que era tudo o que precisava, mas descobri não era. Não consegui parar de pensar em Weasley.

– Querida – chamei. Estava deitado sobre ela, ainda vestido.

– O que foi?

– Estou muito cansado – disse.

– Eu entendo – disse Pansy, com os olhos decepcionados. – Depois de tanto tempo sem dormir em uma cama decente e tendo que ser babá daquela ratinha nojenta...

– É.

Não tive vontade de levantar para colocar o pijama. Deitei-me e virei para o lado oposto dela, encarando o armário. Não tinha gostado do comentário que tinha feito. Weasley não era uma ratinha nojenta. Muito pelo contrário. Seu perfume não era podre e sim, angelical.

Custei para adormecer, mesmo em minha cama confotável da qual sentira falta.

Não consegui dormir tranqüilo sem Weasley perto de mim.

* * *

**n/a:** e ai pessoal? espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... o último só recebeu 5 reviews! ai ai ai... será que tão achando um saco isso aqui? :( bom, comentem ai senão vou ficar nervosa :

ai ai... só digo uma coisa: cada vez _mais perto_ do action... nesse mesmo, o draco quaaaaase foi. hehe :(

bom eles voltaram pra mansão só para ele não ficar mais sozinho com gina. mas queridos, isso não vai mudar nada o que ele tá sentindo! HAHAHA ;)

enfim, espero as review!

beijinhos!


	10. Capítulo 8: Prelúdio de um sonho

**n/a:** desculpa a demora :x

espero que gostem.

eu particularmente adorei esse cap.

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

_"Prelúdio de um sonho"_

Depois de passar parte da noite em claro, resolvi levantar mesmo tendo dormido poucas horas. O sol tinha nascido há pouco. Pansy dormia serenamente. Fui até meu banheiro e tomei um banho rápido e gelado. Vesti minhas roupas pretas de sempre e rumei para a cozinha. Tinha esquecido que havia elfos domésticos trabalhando para mim na casa. Eles aprontaram um café da manhã farto assim que descobriram minha intenção.

Parti com a bandeja para o quarto de hóspedes. Destranquei a porta e entrei. Weasley não acordou. Seus sapatos e seu blazer estavam jogados ao lado no chão. Coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama, rumei em direção à uma das janelas e afastei as cortinas. A luz forte e repentina do sol fez ela se remexer. Coçou os olhos e os abriu, apertados. Piscou. Ao notar minha presença, sentou-se rapidamente.

– Trouxe o café – informei. Ela encarou a bandeja e pareceu surpresa.

– Digno de uma princesa e não de uma refém – comentou ela.

– Se não quiser, eu levo de volta para a cozinha – falei.

– Não que eu não mereça – disse ela, deixando as cobertas e sentando-se perto da bandeja.

O tom de sarcasmo que ela usou me surpreendeu. Weasley não era de fazer ironias. Nem estava em posição para isso. Aproximei-me e peguei uma maça. Ela me encarou. Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados. Embelezavam mais ainda seu semblante de recém-desperta. Desviei o olhar.

– Ali é o banheiro se precisar – disse, apontando para a porta.

– Eu notei – ela respondeu insolentemente, não tirando atenção da bandeja, parecendo escolher o que iria comer.

Finalmente ela pegou uma torrada e começou a passar geléia no pão. Mordi a maça.

– Suponho que sua esposa não acordou ainda – disse ela repentinamente. – Acho que não ia gostar de saber que você está aqui.

– Pansy é minha noiva – respondi, frio.

Weasley ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto tomava um gole de café, fingindo indiferença. Engraçado o jeito que ela mencionara Pansy sem mostrar que se interessava em saber se era minha esposa. Mas para mim, era óbvio que a curiosidade de Weasley não passara despercebida.

– Outra serva de seu Lorde?

– Não.

Cansado do assunto "Pansy", dei passos lentos até a porta. Weasley me encarou. Sai sem dizer mais nada.

Mais tarde naquele dia, pressionei meu pai, perguntando quando tiraríamos a ruiva da casa. Afinal, apenas estar perto de minha noiva novamente não resolveu meu problema. Ele esquivou-se de mim, murmurado desculpas. Sentia-me sozinho, essa era a verdade. Pansy saíra para tomar chá na casa de amigas e eu fiquei ora em meu quarto, ora na biblioteca. Antes tinha a companhia de Weasley o tempo todo e por mais que me incomodasse, fazia falta. Muitas vezes tive o impulso de entrar no quarto em que ela estava e simplesmente ficar ali, sentado no chão lendo um livro – estar em sua presença me traria mais conforto. Mas com que desculpa idiota apareceria? Vigiá-la? Quando estava trancada às sete chaves e com feitiços em todas as janelas?

Minha insanidade, ao invés de diminuir, crescia rápido. Meus planos iam por água abaixo, gotas escapando pelas minhas mãos.

– Por que não coloca sua aliança? – perguntou Pansy, ao chegar.

– Ainda estou em missão – respondi, frio. – Sabe que não gosto de misturar as coisas...

– Mas, querido, está em casa agora... – insistiu.

– Não importa – encarei a mulher que mostrava sinais de irritação nos olhos. – Vamos jantar – disse, tentando fugir de uma discussão idiota.

Sim, era verdade que não usava aliança ou nada que lembrasse de minha vida pessoal enquanto estava em missões. Mas, além disso, simplesmente não queria colocar o anel no dedo. O motivo de Pansy querer tanto que eu colocasse o símbolo de nosso noivado mostrou-se claro ao chegarmos à sala de visitas. Seus pais estavam ali. Exatamente no momento que não devia haver convidado nenhum na casa. Estávamos com uma refém de Voldemort ali, a situação era delicada. Não que os Parkinson não fossem de confiança, mas o Lorde deixara bem claro quem devia saber e quem não devia saber da missão. Tentei não demonstrar minha frustração e irritação, sendo cordial e simpático como sempre fui. Enquanto conversavam todos na sala, não conseguia parar de pensar na habitante inusitada do andar de cima.

– Por que está tão disperso? – murmurou Pansy ao meu ouvido.

– Nada – respondi.

– Então, Draco, notei que está sem aliança – disse a sogra, afiada como sempre.

– Motivos de trabalho, senhora – disse, tentando ser simpático.

– Bom, espero que para ser um bom _servo_ não precise seduzir garotas – disse ela e todos riram.

Sorri falsamente. Pansy apertou minha mão. Com certeza não tinha gostado da brincadeira da mãe. Continuaram conversando sobre assuntos que não prestei atenção.

– Licença – pedi e me levantei.

Precisei sair dali antes que entrasse em coma por causa do tédio. Rumei até o quarto onde Weasley estava, com a desculpa de ver se estava com fome. Essa era a única que servia. Destranquei a porta e entrei sem permissão. Procurei-a com os olhos e a encontrei sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da janela.

"_The skyline was beautiful on fire_

_All twisted metal stretching upwards_

_Everything washed in a thin orange haze__"_

O sol estava se pondo e seus raios laranja iluminavam seu semblante. O cabelo parecia em chamas, mechas entrelaçadas em uma trança comprida e farta. Ela estava encolhida, abraçando as pernas. Encarou-me, olhos castanhos brilhando anormalmente.

– Vim ver se está com fome.

– Estou – respondeu ela. – Não como nada desde o café da manhã.

– Vejo que os elfos levaram a bandeja.

– Sim, só isso – concordou ela, voltando a mirar o sol. – Nem me dirigiram a palavra.

– Meu pai provavelmente os ordenou a não falaram com você – disse, numa tentativa idiota de consolá-la, se é que ela tinha se chateado.

Silêncio. Fiquei atordoado porque não conseguia sair dali, pés cravados no chão. Ficar ali calado no mesmo cômodo que Weasley parecia mais atraente do que voltar à sala barulhenta com os convidados.

– Eu fico me perguntando – começou ela, interrompendo o silêncio. – quando será a última vez que verei o sol se pondo.

Minha situação mental, que já estava problemática, ficou pior ainda. Pasmo com o que ela disse, não consegui achar resposta. Apenas a contemplei, sentada ali, olhos tristes, banhada pela luz. Tão linda; tão triste. Um sentimento estranho aflorou e a vontade de dizer alguma coisa que a confortasse cresceu. Mas nada veio à minha boca.

– Mais tarde mandarei lhe trazerem a janta – disse, indo em direção à porta.

_"Me desculpa"_ pensei ao sair, frustrado.

* * *

Estava começando a achar realmente estranho o interesse de Malfoy no meu apetite. Antes ele não dava mais atenção que o necessário para me manter viva e agora vinha com bandejas lotadas de comida apetitosa que ninguém recusaria. Talvez estivesse apenas querendo me impressionar com seu dinheiro e sua Mansão luxuosa e confortável. Apesar de ser total verdade a parte do conforto. Os lençóis da cama onde dormi eram negros e macios. Tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa e tranqüila neles. Resolvi aproveitar meus últimos momentos de vida, afinal. Dali, iria para Voldemort e ponto final na história.

Suspirei. Naquele momento, pouco me importava de ter comentando sobre o pôr-do-sol com Malfoy. Afinal, admitindo ou não, eu tinha uma ligação com ele. E Malfoy sabia disso. Tínhamos criado uma conexão estranha. Eu sabia. Quando ele me olhava, eu via coisas em seus olhos que nunca tinha visto nos de ninguém. Tinha mudado alguma coisa.

* * *

Terminamos de jantar e os Parkinson se despediram. Meus pais se retiraram para seu quarto. Pansy e eu ficamos na sala bebendo uísque de fogo. Ela tagarelava sobre várias coisas: as amigas, os pais, as compras... E eu apenas fingia estar ouvindo.

– Fomos convidados para o casamento do Zabini – disse. – Quando será nossa vez, Draco?

– Nossa vez de quê?

– De casar! – exclamou ela óbvia. – Eu estive falando com sua mãe e ela acha que já está na hora... Você precisa tirar umas férias, querido, anda trabalhando demais... Sua mãe acha que talvez esteja sofrendo de estresse...

– Não estou sofrendo de nada, Pansy – eu interrompi. – Sabe muito bem como é importante pra mim servir...

Eu sei, eu sei! Mas acho que precisa de um descanso. Afinal – ela aproximou-se. – depois que esta missão tiver seu devido sucesso, nada mais impedirá o Lorde das Trevas de avançar... E você será condecorado com mérito, honra e poder, meu querido...

Ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca de Pansy me causaria uma euforia apenas imaginando as cenas em minha cabeça. Mas dessa vez não houve nada mais do que indiferença dentro de mim.

_"Eu fico me perguntando quando será a última vez que verei o sol se pondo."_

Fechei os olhos.

– Está com sono, querido? Vamos pra cama.

– Certo – disse. Levantamos do sofá e seguimos para o nosso quarto. – Tenho que passar no gabinete, já te alcanço – menti.

Dizendo isso, esperei ela entrar no quarto e fui até a porta de Weasley. Queria me certificar que os elfos tinham levado a comida como ordenei. Mais uma desculpa esfarrapada. Entrei, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Ela já estava dormindo, deitada na cama, enrolada ao cobertor pesado e negro. Havia deixado a cortina aberta. Com um aceno de varinha eu a fechei. Na ponta dos pés, fui aproximando-me lentamente, para não acorda-la. Sentei-me na cama enquanto a observava em seu sono tranqüilo. Instintivamente, deitei ao seu lado, ela de costas para mim.

Adormeci antes de perceber.

* * *

Tive a sensação estranha que alguém se deitou ao meu lado naquela noite. Talvez tivesse sonhado. Antes, estava sempre com Malfoy e agora eu ficava sozinha o tempo inteiro. Talvez fosse isso. Porque tive a impressão que era ele ao meu lado na cama. Acordei com mais uma bandeja farta me dizendo "bom-dia". Saboreei.

Pensei na Ordem, que procurava por mim. E porque Harry queria tanto me achar. Pensei em Rony e Hermione. Na última vez que a vira, no Ministério, devia ter tratado a amiga melhor. Será que devia perder as esperanças? Será que ainda tinha alguma? Suspirei. Ultimamente o sentimento de que a morte me rondava estava forte. Tudo que fazia, era como se fosse a última vez. Mas por algum motivo, eu estava calma em relação ao sentimento sinistro. Quando não estava divagando sobre as coisas da vida, não conseguia parar de pensar em Malfoy – essa era a verdade. Sentia-me deslocada do tempo e espaço, isolada naquele quarto luxuoso. Não ouvia nada, provavelmente era estava enfeitiçado para isso. Tudo que se movia nele além de mim, era a luz do sol. E Malfoy, quando aparecia.

Será que nesse instante ele estava tramando modos de tortura para que entregasse a receita da poção?

Meu peito doeu com esse pensamento.

* * *

Felizmente, acordei antes de Pansy e voltei para a cama antes dela perceber. Como podia ser tão idiota ao ponto de dormir no quarto de Weasley? Na minha casa, onde todos podiam descobrir? Não teria como explicar. Estava vacilando demais.

– Eu e sua mãe vamos ao Beco Diagonal passar o dia – informou a noiva, enquanto vestia-se.

– Fazer? – perguntei, distraído, enquanto olhava pela janela.

– Pesquisa de modelos de vestidos – respondeu.

Olhei imediatamente para Pansy. Ela tinha falado aquilo como se fosse algo irrelevante, mas sabia que era vestido de _noiva_ que ela se referia. Bufei discretamente, irritado. Tinha uma refém em minha casa e ela só conseguia pensar em casamento. Será que ela não entendia nada do que eu fazia ou me importava?

– Até mais, querido – disse, beijando meus lábios rapidamente e saindo.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo. Droga. Estava frustrado comigo mesmo e com os outros. A missão tinha sido completamente desvirtuada. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Weasley. Minha noiva só queria saber de casamento e meu pai parecia não dar respostas em relação a nada.

Esperar. Era uma palavra que eu odiava.

Não ter nada para fazer. Também odiava.

Não conseguir achar uma desculpa para ficar no mesmo cômodo que Weasley. Droga. Estava pensando novamente nisso.

Almocei sozinho. Meu pai havia saído sem dizer o motivo. Tentei me distrair na biblioteca um tempo. Mas não consegui. Resolvi que ia sair para dar um passeio nos jardins da Mansão, mesmo com a neve, para arejar a cabeça. Segui para meu quarto.

Quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta, olhei para a porta a pouco mais de um metro da minha. Weasley. Quem sabe ela não queria ir junto? Não hesitei. Entrei no quarto. Ela estava no banheiro. Bati na porta, ansioso.

– Weasley? – chamei.

Ela abriu a porta prontamente, me encarando, olhos arregalados.

– Estava escovando os dentes, acabei de almoçar – ela informou, sob meu olhar inquisitivo.

Afastei-me um pouco. Estava com um livro na mão que antes estava lendo na biblioteca.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou, parecendo ficar nervosa com minha presença ali.

– Pensei se talvez você não quisesse dar uma volta pelos jardins – disse.

Ginevra franziu o cenho levemente, demonstrando clara confusão e surpresa. Ela deixou de me encarar para passear os olhos pelo meu corpo e depois pelo aposento.

– Vou precisar de um agasalho – disse ela.

– Certo. Venha comigo – disse.

Fomos até meu quarto, ela me seguindo fielmente. Não a amarrei. Havia um Comensal em cada saída e se ela pensasse em fugir seria pega e castigada com certeza. Retirei do armário dois sobretudos pesados para dias frios como aquele. Entreguei um para ela, que ficou engraçada vestindo uma roupa maior que seu tamanho. Peguei um cachecol preto para mim e para Weasley dei o antigo da Sonserina, que ainda guardava.

– Você só pode estar brincando – riu ela, me encarando.

– Não estou – ri junto. – Coloque, senão vai passar frio.

– Está certo, quem se importa depois de tantos anos – disse a ruiva.

Conjurei botas para ela e fomos para os jardins. A neve cobria tudo. O sol estava escondido pelas nuvens e a brisa era leve, mas gelada. Caminhamos contornando a Mansão lentamente. Ela ia na frente, cabelos ruivos vivos, o verde e prata da Sonserina em se pescoço. Olhava curiosa para todos os lados. Eu ia lendo meu livro, espiando-a de vez em quando. Nos sentamos nos fundos da casa, um de frente para o outro, onde haviam bancos de madeira, embaixo de uma árvore carregada de neve.

– O que você esta lendo? – perguntou ela.

– Hamlet.

– Então Draco Malfoy gosta de Shakespeare? – desdenhou ela.

Dei um sorriso discreto e balancei a cabeça.

– Claro.

– Não sabia que Comensais gostavam de literatura – disse Weasley levantando-se.

– Antes de tudo sou humano – falei.

– Sério? Pensei que não era – respondeu ela sarcástica, fitando curiosa a árvore que estava sobre nós.

Revirei os olhos. Esse senso de humor dela estava diferente de tudo que tinha visto desde que a tirara de sua casa a mais de um mês.

– Sabe, Malfoy – ela começou. – Tem árvores que perdem suas folhas no inverno e outras não.

– E quem não sabe disso? – falei, com desdém, não tirando os olhos do livro, mas intimamente interessado no comentário estranho dela.

– Se eu fosse uma árvore – disse Ginevra, colocando a mão no tronco. – Não perderia as folhas.

Voltei meu olhar para ela, que encarava a planta.

– E por que isso? – perguntei.

– Acho que agüentaria as nevascas mais violentas – ela respondeu, me encarando finalmente. – Acho que outra pessoa no meu lugar não teria resistido tanto tempo.

Ficamos em silêncio um instante, enquanto eu assimilava o que ela tinha dito. Weasley falava do seqüestro obviamente e da consciência de morrer em breve.

– Talvez se não fosse quem sou hoje e agora, já teria tentando me matar – disse.

– Hamlet se mata no final – contei.

– Por quê? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

– Leia o livro e descubra – disse. – Empresto se você quiser.

– Mas você não está lendo? – perguntou.

– Já li várias vezes.

Estendi o livro para ela, que o segurou com as duas mãos significativamente, mirando a capa dura e preta.

– Obrigada – disse baixinho, sem me encarar.

* * *

Com um estalar de dedos, Malfoy chamou um elfo doméstico. Ordenou que trouxesse chá. Segundos depois, estavam com uma mesinha em sua frente, duas xícaras e um bule. Ele dispensou o elfo e me serviu. Assenti em agradecimento. O livro estava em meu colo, com os dizeres em prata: "_Hamlet, Shakespeare_". Comecei a folhear, enquanto bebia o chá. De vez em quando, notava que os olhos de Draco estavam em mim. Fingia continuar lendo sem notar, mas minha visão saia de foco.

– Vamos voltar – anunciou ele. – Está ficando mais frio.

Assenti e me levantei, seguindo ele. De volta ao quarto de "visitas", percebi que os elfos haviam acendido a lareira. Estava agradável e começando a esquentar. Larguei o livro nos pés da cama e comecei a retirar a roupa que havia sido emprestada, inclusive as botas. Ele já havia deixado o seu casaco e cachecol no hall de entrada. Estendi para ele as peças. Malfoy as levitou e colocou dentro do armário. Estranhei, afinal eram dele.

– Para uma próxima vez – disse o loiro.

– Certo – assenti.

Draco estava perto da porta, parado. Eu, ao lado da cama. Ele virou-se lentamente e colocou a mão na maçaneta, saindo.

"_Draco?"_ pensei, confusa. Desde quando ele era Draco, e não Malfoy, para mim?

* * *

Ao colocar a mão na fria maçaneta, um impulso fortíssimo de ficar me segurou. Senti meu coração acelerar.

Queria. Precisava.

"_Ela é sua refém. Você está numa missão"_ disse uma voz em minha cabeça_. "E tem uma noiva linda que faz o que você quer na cama"._

Fechei os olhos e girei a maçaneta, respirando fundo. Metade de mim lutando para ficar e metade lutando para não ficar mais nem um segundo na presença de Ginevra.

Ginevra? Desde quando pensava nela como Ginevra e não como Weasley?

"_Ela é sua refém. Você está numa missão. E tem uma noiva linda com seios bem maiores que os dela"_ pronunciou-se novamente a voz.

A porta estava trancada. Tinha se esquecido que sempre trancava ao entrar no quarto.

"_Ela é sua refém. Você está numa missão. E tem uma noiva linda que..."_

Pois quer saber de uma coisa?

Que.

Se.

Foda.

Larguei a maçaneta imediatamente e me virei para Ginevra, olhos castanhos apreensivos. Não dei tempo para mim ou para ela pensar. Com passos longos e rápidos, fui decidido até seu encontro. Que se foda o Lorde, Pansy, meu pai e a rainha da Inglaterra.

* * *

**n/a:**

o que eu mais gosto nesse capítulo é o fato dos dois, aos poucos, perceberem que algo mudou muito entre eles. Quando estão narrando, o sobrenome e o nome vão alternando, uma hora Draco fala Ginerva e na outra volta para Weasley novamente, assim como a Gi. Fiz de propósito, não foi um "acidente" de autora SIUAHOSIUH :(

e os dois dividindo Hamlet e conversando sobre árvores, realmente, não sei como inventei isso, mas adorei o resultado HAHAHAHAH :D e o último conflito mental do Draco, resolvido com o "FODA-SE", finalmente, né?

espero que tenham gostado de ler o capítulo, tanto como gostei de escrever.

e eu não preciso nem dizer o que vai acontecer no próximo né? espero algumas reviews para postá-lo!

;)

DEU ALOCA em mim e fiz **capa e teasers** pra fanfic!

(to passando mais tempo fazendo isso que escrevendo... (QUE FEIO!) :S)

ta no meu perfil, por favooooor digam o que acharam...!

**deixem reviews! preciso de opiniões! pleeeeaaase.  
**

beijinhos e obrigada a quem deixou review no último cap!

adoro vocês,

**D-B**

(ps: se você nunca leu Hamlet, vai no embalo da fic e leia!)


	11. Capítulo 9: O nascer do sol

**n/a:**

ME DA UM "A"  
ME DA UM "C"  
ME DA UM "T"  
ME DA UM "I"  
ME DA UM "O"  
ME DA UM "N"

ME DA UM **ACTION**!

* * *

_C__apítulo 9_

_"O nascer do sol"_

_Larguei a maçaneta imediatamente e me virei para Ginevra, olhos castanhos apreensivos. Não dei tempo para mim ou para ela pensar. Com passos longos e rápidos, fui decidido até seu encontro. Que se foda o Lorde, Pansy, meu pai e a rainha da Inglaterra._

Ela teve a chance de dar um passo para trás, mas não se esquivou quando a segurei pelos ombros e a beijei, tocando nossos lábios pela primeira vez. Sim. Beijei. E a coloquei contra a parede mais próxima. Um calor rompeu meu corpo antes frio. Minhas mãos percorreram de seus ombros, para seu pescoço, para seu rosto. Ela resistiu assustada, tentando se livrar de mim. Conseguiu por um momento me empurrar alguns centímetros para longe, mas segurei seus pulsos com força, voltando a tocar sua boca com a minha. Ela começou a amolecer lentamente, retribuindo meu gesto finalmente. Seus lábios eram doces.

Nunca tinha provado algo tão delicioso quanto aquilo.

Ginevra parecia fraca e pasma. Eu me sentia desesperado, coração batia rápido. Depois de tanto tempo segurando meus impulsos tinha finalmente cedido. Minhas mãos tremiam quando segurei forte sua cintura. Ela fez seu primeiro movimento significativo, segurando meus cabelos e me forçando a encará-la. Gina respirava com auxílio da boca entreaberta. Seus lábios, antes rosados, estavam vermelhos graças à força que havia feito até ela ceder. Nos encaramos.

– O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou séria, num sussurro.

– Eu...

Então um grito. Alguém chamava meu nome ao longe.

– _Draquinho_! – era Pansy.

Sobressaltado, encarei a porta e depois Gina novamente. Ela soltou meus cabelos e descansou os braços ao lado do corpo, abaixando o rosto. Não queria parar, mas era inevitável. Pansy não podia nem cogitar... Atordoado, corri até a porta e sai rapidamente. Não olhei para trás. Entrei ofegante em meu quarto e lá estava a noiva. Ela sorriu.

– Onde estava?

– No quarto ao lado – respondi.

– Fazendo? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Interrogatório – menti.

Pansy pôs as mãos na cintura e me encarou indignada.

– Você acha que eu sou idiota, Draco? – perguntou, brava. – Acha que não percebi que tem algo errado?

Não há nada errado, Pansy. Só o fato da missão estar de pernas pro ar!

– E que missão que te arranjaram, não? – disse ela, batendo com o pé no chão. – Ficar com Weasley praticamente um mês longe de casa... Como agüentou ficar sem sexo, Draco? Chegou há dois dias e comigo nada ainda!

– Não encostei um dedo nela – disse (o que seria verdade há dez minutos atrás), dando um passo na direção de Pansy. – E eu estou cansado, Pansy, preocupado. Não consegue entender?

– Não, não consigo – disse ela. – E nem quero.

Dizendo isso pegou sua bolsa e sua capa e saiu, batendo ombro com ombro.

– Me avise quando essa missão idiota acabar – falou ao sair pela porta. – Estarei na casa de meus pais.

Respirei fundo. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, pensando no grande idiota que eu era e que cada dia ficava mais ainda. Sentei na cama. Queria me sentir culpado de ter discutido com Pansy, mas não conseguia. Queria me sentir culpado de ter beijado Ginevra, mas não conseguia. Queria me sentir mal por ter deixado minha noiva ir embora e queria me sentir fraco por ter cedido à tentação, mas _não conseguia_.

* * *

Estava deitada na cama, com a mão nos lábios. Pensando. Que beijo. Que sensação absurdamente deliciosa. No começo, tinha ficado completamente apavorada, mas depois... Havia onze anos que nenhum garoto tocava meus lábios. E justo _Draco Malfoy_ fora o atrevido a fazê-lo. Ele não tinha medo de levar um chute no meio das pernas certamente. Mas o mais estranho era que eu não tinha sentido vontade de fazer isso. Pelo contrário, depois do susto, não queria que tivesse parado. Fechei os olhos. Senti um arrepio na barriga.

Como uma idiota adolescente era o jeito que me sentia. Era como se eu tivesse quinze anos de idade novamente. Mas era melhor do que quando tinha quinze anos. E o turbilhão de emoções e sensações era bem maior. Com Malfoy tinha sentido coisas que nunca imaginaria sentir junto de um homem. E isso em apenas alguns minutos de beijo... Mais um arrepio. Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo. Peguei o livro e comecei a leitura.

Quando o sol se pôs, um elfo trouxe uma bandeja com o jantar. Parei de ler por um instante para comer. Depois, cansada de ficar deitada e sentada, andei em círculos pelo quarto com Hamlet na mão. Fiquei acordada até tarde e terminei o livro.

A primeira coisa que lembrei ao acordar foi Malfoy. E o beijo. Respirei fundo. Sensação ruim no topo do estômago, sensação boa no baixo ventre. Encarei o dossel. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Senão minha calma iria pro espaço. Sim, eu estava calma até Malfoy vir e mexer com meus hormônios. Com sentimentos adormecidos. Respirei fundo novamente e peguei o livro na mão, decidida a ler e não pensar no loiro atrevido, na sua boca e principalmente no que ela despertava em mim.

Elfos trouxeram o café. Elfos levaram o café. Elfos trouxeram o almoço. Elfos levaram o almoço. Eles eram tão rápidos, faziam reverências relâmpagos e sumiam com a bandeja na mão. Tédio.

Foi depois de algumas horas de silêncio no quarto que escutei a porta se abrindo. Estava deitada no lado direito da cama, apenas afastei o livro da frente dos olhos e vislumbrei Malfoy entrando e trancando a porta. Bufei discretamente e voltei a encarar a página em que tinha parado, sem na verdade conseguir me concentrar para ler.

Ele parou aos pés da cama, me observando. Não disse nada por uns segundos.

– Vim conversar – anunciou ele. A frase soou extremamente estranha aos meus ouvidos.

– Não quero conversar com você, Malfoy – disse, enquanto fingia ler, apenas movendo os olhos.

O loiro foi para o lado esquerdo da cama.

– Você não tem escolha.

Dizendo isso, deitou-se afastado de mim. Larguei o livro encima do peito, ele tinha as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o diafragma, nós dois encarando o teto de dossel.

– Está gostando do livro?

– Sim, estou lendo pela segunda vez.

Ele me olhou. Quando criei coragem suficiente, retribuí.

Silêncio.

– O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei, tentando manter meu rosto inerte.

– Eu perdi o controle – disse ele, olhos brilhando estranhos, enquanto ele parecia se esforçar para conter qualquer emoção de aparecer em sua expressão.

Mas seu comentário fez minha respiração acelerar levemente. Tinha sido quase um suspiro de lamento, "_Eu perdi o controle_". Não consegui me mexer quando ele se aproximou lentamente, hipnotizada pelo seu olhar fixo em mim. Draco segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Não com a violência do dia anterior. Encostou seus lábios levemente contra os meus, fazendo sensações delirantes começarem a correr pelo meu corpo. Ele puxou minha boca com a dele e tocou minha língua com a sua. Em momento nenhum sequer cogitei a idéia de me afastar dele.

Quando a mão esquerda dele puxou minha cintura, para aproximar nossos corpos, Draco interrompeu o beijo de repente, encolhendo o corpo rápido e violentamente. Abri os olhos, assustada e vi ele contrair-se de dor, mão no antebraço esquerdo. Ele respirava em arquejos.

– Ele está aqui – disse, sentando-se.

Malfoy levantou-se e olhou para mim uma última vez antes de sair.

Seu rosto parecia perturbado.

* * *

Não podia acreditar. Voldemort estava no hall de entrada, junto de seu pai e Nott. Ainda debilitado da dor que sentirá, gastei minhas forças em recompor meu rosto inexpressivo. O Lorde conseguiria ler minha mente com facilidade se eu continuasse com os sentimentos à flor da pele.

– Mestre – fiz uma reverência.

– Me leve até ela, Draco, seu pai está um pouco relutante – disse Voldemort.

Lúcio fez uma cara estranha. Nott parecia excitado.

– Por aqui – disse.

Guiei eles pelos corredores até o quarto de Weasley. Tentei não vacilar, limpar minha mente de todos os últimos acontecimentos, mas o Lorde parecia bem mais interessado em ver ela do que em tentar ler a minha mente. Ao abrir a porta, deixei os três entrarem primeiro. Nott avançou rapidamente até ela, que estava sentada na beirada da cama. Weasley se assustou e levantou, tentando se esquivar do Comensal, mas foi em vão. Segundos depois ele a tinha contra a parede, varinha encravada em seu pescoço, segurando um de seus pulsos fortemente. Voldemort pareceu satisfeito. Aproximou-se. Vi o peito dela subir e descer rapidamente.

– Então, pequena Weasley – disse o Lorde. – Finalmente.

Ela ficou quieta, olhos em chamas. Ele conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena.

– Será que poderia nos descrever com detalhes a receita para sua poção? – pediu, com gentil frieza.

Weasley cuspiu no pergaminho. Com um aceno de varinha os objetos sumiram.

– Nott – disse Voldemort, virando-se e caminhado até Lúcio, que estava perto de mim ao lado da porta.

– _Crucio._

Seus gritos furaram meus tímpanos. Mas além disso, furaram minha alma. Respirei fundo e limpei minha mente. Mas a cara de prazer de Nott estava me tirando do sério... Voldemort fez um gesto com a mão, mandando o Comensal parar o feitiço.

– Então, Weasley – disse ele se voltando novamente para ela.

Ela estava sentada debilmente no chão, pulso erguido por Nott. A respiração dela era alta e trêmula.

– Poderíamos passar o dia inteiro te torturando – disse ele, sombrio. – Mas preferia não perder meu tempo com isso.

– Sou... a única – disse ela com dificuldade. – que consegue prepará-la.

Weasley levantou o olhar até o Lorde.

– E não vou fazê-lo.

Seu olhar desafiante devia tê-lo provocado, porque Voldemort acenou com a cabeça e Nott afastou-se. Provavelmente tentava ler a mente dela. Mas não conseguiu. O que se passou a seguir provou isso.

Com um aceno de varinha dele, Weasley não apenas gritou, mas cortes começaram a se abrir por todo seu corpo. Fiquei perplexo, assim como meu pai. Nunca tinha visto tal feitiço. Depois da cena agonizante, Voldemort simplesmente deu às costas e saiu, seguido de Nott. Lúcio me pediu com o olhar para segui-los, mas não me mexi.

– Venha, Draco – disse.

– Não – respondi.

Encarei-o brevemente e ele saiu batendo a porta. Tranquei. Com passos lentos, me aproximei do corpo ensangüentado. Ela tremia e arquejava violentamente – deitada no chão, encolhida com cabelos escondendo seu rosto. Meus sentimentos, antes reprimidos, vieram à tona. Meu coração bateu forte e senti como se uma mão apertasse minha garganta ao vê-la daquele jeito. Os cortes espalhavam-se pelo seu corpo, profundos e longos.

Quando me ajoelhei ao seu lado, percebi que eu também tremia. Toquei seu ombro. Notei que os cortes estavam se fechando sozinhos, deixando para trás o chão e as roupas vermelhas. Sararam em pouco segundos, sem deixar marcas. Peguei Ginevra no colo e a deitei na cama, sentando-me ao seu lado. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, assim como seu corpo permaneceu trêmulo pelos próximos minutos. Toquei seu rosto. Ela me encarou fracamente.

– Eu – comecei, sem realmente conseguir formar qualquer frase. – eu queria poder ter feito alguma coisa...

Ela ergueu a mão lentamente e colocou o dedo sobre meus lábios.

– "_Minha vida não vale um alfinete e, quanto à minha alma, que poderá fazer com ela, sendo, como ele mesmo, uma coisa imortal?"_

– Hamlet, Ato 1, cena IV – falei, passada a surpresa. Não consegui conter que os cantos de minha boca se curvassem.

Gina voltou a fechar os olhos, sorriso leve nos lábios. Senti uma agonia crescendo em meu peito. Queria dizer milhares de coisas e não conseguia, não saía. Queria dizer desculpas, queria poder fazer alguma coisa que remediasse aquilo...

O que diabos eu estou pensando?

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, nervoso. O Lorde suspeitaria se eu ficasse tanto tempo aqui. Tinha que ir embora.

– Você está bem? – disse, mas me senti idiota depois de fazer a pergunta.

– Estou – disse ela, abrindo os olhos castanhos na minha direção.

– Vou mandar trazerem alguma coisa para você comer.

Ela assentiu, me encarando curiosa. Então, fiz novamente. Guiei meus lábios na direção dos dela. A beijei lentamente, como que com medo de machucá-la. Acarinhei seu rosto com a mão. Fazendo muito esforço, me afastei e levantei. Dando um último olhar à cama, sai.

* * *

Pouco me importava Voldemort e quantas vezes ele pretendia me torturar para obter a poção. No fundo da minha alma, eu tinha a certeza que ele nunca conseguiria. Nunca. Eu estava disposta a morrer por isso. Não importa o nível de Legimência dele. Eu não iria ceder.

A Serpente morre _comigo_.

* * *

Estávamos os quatro na sala íntima. Meu pai estava visivelmente perturbado.

– O que houve, Lúcio? – perguntou o Lorde, com uma preocupação fria na voz.

– Nada, meu Lorde.

– Você sabe muito bem que não tem como me esconder as coisas.

Pensei em Weasley. _Droga_. Tinha que limpar minha mente.

– O fato de fazermos isso com Narcisa aqui me deixa preocupado – confessou.

– Até parece que nunca fez isso antes, Lúcio – ironizou Voldemort.

Nott deu uma risada fria. Eu o encarei, irritado.

– Se te incomoda tanto assim, coloque feitiços que isolem o som, Narcisa não notará.

– Já está enfeitiçado, meu Lorde – falei.

– Vê, Lúcio? – ele apontou para mim. – Seu filho está sendo mais prestativo que você ultimamente.

Meu pai ficou calado.

– O que pensa de devemos fazer, Draco?

– Não sei, senhor. Apenas obedeço a suas ordens. Se quiser que eu vá torturá-la, eu o farei.

– Terá sua chance

– Malfoy é um dos nossos melhores torturadores, senhor – disse Nott. – Porque não o deixa cuidar dela amanhã? A garota com certeza vai amolecer.

Voldemort me encarou.

– Uma ótima idéia, Nott – falou. – Amanhã você sabe o que fazer, Draco. Não a alimentem, assim ficará mais vulnerável.

– Sim, meu Lorde – concordei.

– Está dispensado, Draco. Lúcio e Nott, me acompanhem até o gabinete por favor.

* * *

Não tinha entendido o que acontecera. Á princípio, achei que Malfoy só tinha me beijado pra satisfazer algum desejo carnal dele, uma fantasia estranha de me ter só porque era sua refém, nada além disso. Afinal, ele tinha Pansy.

Mas o jeito que ele me recolheu, o jeito que me encarou ternamente, com olhos preocupados e nervosos, tinha sido completamente inesperado. Fiquei surpresa, perplexa. E o jeito que ele me beijou...

Tinha sido diferente de tudo.

* * *

**n/a:** ESTAMOS LIVRES DA PANSY!

ME DA UM "N"  
ME DA UM "C"  
ME DA UMA NC!!

IUSHAOUSIHAOIUSHAOIUSHOAUIHS  
em compensação o voldie chegou, mas foda-se ele :) SUAHOSUIH

(passando a loucura momentânea)

eai, gostaram? :) espero que sim!

deixem reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews

estou tão boazinha ultimamente, que postarei o cap 9 assim que tiver reviews.. XD

USHAOIUSHAOIU

enfim, comenteeeem, que o cap chegará rápido :x

e ele é _puramente_ DG!

querem uma palhinha?

-

_"Você devia estar torturando ela" disse a voz em minha cabeça.  
Que se foda.  
Precisava beijá-la. Precisava dela.  
_

-

HAHAHAH... vou ficar aguardando.. ;)

* * *


	12. Capítulo 10: O pôr do sol

**n/a: **quando se tem o nascer do sol, se tem o pôr-do-sol... ;)

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

_"O pôr-do-sol"_

Abri meus olhos. Meu corpo ainda doía. Pisquei. A luz estava forte. A lareira acessa aquecia o quarto. Virei o rosto e vi Draco sentado na cama, de costas para mim. Estava curvado, cotovelos nos joelhos, cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Me sentei.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, voz rouca.

– Devia estar te torturando – disse ele.

Silêncio.

– Então, por que não está?

Ele me encarou.

– Eu não conseguiria.

Ficamos ali, olhos nos olhos.

– Do que você está falando, Malfoy? – perguntei. – Perdeu totalmente a razão?

Ele se levantou, inquieto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– É, talvez eu perdi – disse, olhando pela janela.

Silêncio novamente instalou-se entre nós. Foi um silêncio longo, pesado. Tinha recém acordado e minha cabeça já estava a mil, pensando, lembrando, refletindo.

– Que horas são? – perguntei.

– Quase três horas da tarde.

Levantei da cama e andei até o banheiro lentamente. Passei uma água no rosto. Tinha dormindo bastante. Provavelmente por causa dos acontecimentos do dia anterior...

– Você se importa se eu tomar um banho? – perguntei.

– Não – respondeu ele, sem me encarar.

* * *

O barulho da água era a única coisa que ouvia. Olhava pela janela, procurando no horizonte respostas. Respostas para o que eu sentia, para tudo que tinha acontecido, para as mudanças. Sentia-me sujo. E não importa quantos banhos eu tomasse, me sentia sujo. A imagem de Ginevra ensangüentada não me saia da cabeça. Pensar que essa não seria a última vez que a veria assim, fazia eu me sentir pior ainda. Ela sofreria mais.

Era tudo minha culpa.

Fechei os olhos. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

– Pode secar meus cabelos?

Weasley tinha saído do banheiro, seus cabelos molhados ficavam vermelhos como sangue. Mesclavam-se com sua blusa manchada também vermelha. Ela me encarava, séria. Eu me aproximei com passos lentos. Com um aceno da varinha, estavam secos.

– Obrigada – disse ela.

Ficamos parados, próximos, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Ela parecia me analisar, procurar coisas na minha íris. Eu simplesmente vislumbrava seu rosto, lindo, sério e cheio de sardas. Pensando que eu era o idiota que tinha levado ela direto para a morte.

– O que está acontecendo, Malfoy? – perguntou ela.

Não respondi prontamente. Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto, polegar na sua bochecha. Escutei sua respiração falhar. Depois, coloquei a outra mão, segurando seu pequeno rosto entre minhas palmas. Aproximei-me. Ela entreabriu a boca. Mais próximos. Seus olhos castanhos brilhando, perdidos, confusos. Encostei nossos narizes.

– Eu não sei – disse, antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

Ela retribuiu, fraquejando. O desejo foi crescendo a cada movimento que fazíamos, segurei ela pela cintura, trazendo seu corpo para junto do meu. Ginevra ofegou. Entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo com força, porém gentilmente.

Beijava seus lábios com vontade, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo.

_"Você devia estar torturando ela"_, disse a voz em minha cabeça.

Que se foda.

Precisava beijá-la._ Precisava dela_. Precisava tê-la. Era maior que qualquer pensamento racional que eu podia ter. Não fazia sentido nenhum para a mente.

Mas fazia sentido para a alma.

Desci a mão pelas suas costas e ela suspirou. Nossos corpos esquentando. Com uma mão em sua nuca a guiei para perto da cama. Ela tremia e eu também, mas não de frio. Segurei sua cintura forte. Escorreguei meus lábios para o seu pescoço. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a boca entreaberta, respirando irregularmente. Caímos sobre a cama.

Meu peso sobre ela a fez ofegar. Cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo negro dos lençóis. Comecei a abrir os botões de sua camisa, minhas mãos nervosas buscavam mais de sua pele branca para tocar e sentir. Ela segurou meus cabelos. Trocamos de posição, eu sentado e ela sobre mim. Tirei sua camisa, abraçando forte sua silhueta, boca entre seus seios. Ela gemeu baixinho.

Entre beijos, fui tirando meu suéter e camiseta. Abri seu sutiã e este foi para o chão rapidamente. Apertei seu corpo magro entre meus braços. Deitei novamente sobre ela. Meus lábios desceram até seu seio e abocanhei seus mamilos pequenos e rosados, de cor igual a sua boca. Ela estremeceu. Eu a vi morder o lábio inferior. Desci até sua barriga, enquanto tirava sua saia. Depois, tirei a última peça de roupa que lhe faltava, beijando-lhe as cochas.

Nua, vi seu corpo magro e branco como a neve – lindo. Voltei para cima dela e suas mãos começaram a abrir minhas calças. Beijei seus lábios fervorosamente, deslizando os dedos pelo seu rosto e cabelos. Quando não me restaram peças de roupa, ela abriu os olhos. Nos encaramos, respirações aceleradas, trêmulas, nervosas, transpirando desejo.

Entrei sem hesitar. Ela soltou um gemido de dor, depois mordeu os lábios com força, fechando os olhos. Comecei com calma e lentamente. Passei os dedos em sua boca, fazendo com que ela parasse de apertá-la com os dentes. Fiz pressão em seus quadris. Ela gemeu fracamente.

Beijamos-nos longamente, enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo. Sentia meu coração acelerado, batendo forte contra minhas costelas e sentia o peito arquejante dela subindo e descendo. Agradeci ter feito feitiços para isolar o som quando nossos gemidos foram ficando mais altos. Ela apertou os nós dos dedos entre meus fios de cabelo, puxando, mas a dor não incomodou.

Ginevra jogou o pescoço para trás, afundando a cabeça na cama. Vi sua mão agarrar os lençóis com força. Ela soltou um gemido alto, que se transformou em respiração trêmula quando senti meus músculos se contraírem de êxtase. O líquido quente jorrou dentro dela.

Arquejando, encostei minha testa na sua. Minhas costas estavam levemente suadas. Fiquei de olhos fechados, sentido cada centímetro do meu corpo amolecer e perder forças. Deitei-me ao lado dela, que também parecia cansada. Tinha os olhos fechados, respirando com auxílio da boca. Puxei a roupa de cama para nos cobrir. Ela virou-se para mim, olhos sonolentos. Havia sangue entre suas pernas, mas ela não parecia se importar. Aproximei minha boca da sua testa e a beijei. Foi a última coisa que senti antes de adormecer.

_I said_

_"Kiss me, you're beautiful -_

_These are truly the last days"_

Acordei sobressaltado. Sentei na cama com rapidez, foi então que percebi que ainda era dia. O sol estava se pondo, raios de luz laranja inundavam o quarto e banhavam o corpo alvo de Ginevra. Seus ombros estavam nus. Ela dormia tranqüilamente, deitada de lado e virada para mim. Respirei fundo e deitei, me acalmando. Observei a mulher ao meu lado minuciosamente. Percorri os dedos por uma mecha ruiva dela. Ela remexeu-se.

Gina abriu os olhos castanhos – lindos e quentes – piscando duas vezes. Seu cabelo espalhava-se pelo lençol negro e por sua pele branca. Parecia em chamas, graças à luz. Seu olhar parou em mim. Senti um calafrio na minha espinha. Ela não podia ser mais linda. Não consegui dizer nada. Esperei que meus olhos falassem por mim.

Nunca a vira tão bela. Ginevra, meu anjo...

Ela sorriu fracamente. Retribui. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e cabelos, aproximando-me para beijar-lhe os lábios rosados.

– Você é linda – sussurrei. Ela riu baixinho, cerrando os olhos.

– E você, surpreendente.

– Eu sei.

A ruiva deitou as costas, deslizando a mão pelas mechas ruivas, e fitou a janela. Apoiei-me no cotovelo ao seu lado. Percorri o dedo pelo seu pescoço até o meio dos seios, deixando um de seus mamilos à mostra. Ela sorriu genuinamente, voltando a me encarar. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

– Quem é você, Malfoy? – perguntou, apertando os olhos brevemente.

– Sou Draco – respondi, fazendo ela rir.

– Bom, eu não te conheço.

– Nem eu – murmurei. – Não sei mais quem sou depois que te tirei daquela casa.

Ficamos em silêncio, ela me encarando. Aproximei nossas bocas e a beijei.

– Pode limpar isso para mim? – perguntou ela, referindo-se ao sangue no meio de suas pernas, quando nos afastamos.

– Claro – assenti e tateei em volta, buscando minha varinha.

Depois, permanecemos deitados enquanto o sol estava se pondo. Eu brincava com os dedos, percorrendo sua silhueta nua. Mirando seus lábios, a beijei novamente. Ela acariciou minha nuca. Percebi como desejava aquilo. Nunca tinha desejado tanto estar perto de nenhuma outra mulher. Entrelacei seu corpo quente entre os braços.

Senti uma fisgada em meu estômago quando lembrei de Voldemort. Da missão. De Pansy. E que a linda mulher ao meu lado iria sofrer conseqüências de seu silêncio. E eu era o culpado. Deitei as costas na cama, me afastando dela. Tapei o rosto com as mãos.

– O que houve? – escutei ela perguntar.

Silêncio. Encarei o teto.

– Vou tirar você daqui.

Nos olhamos. Ela estava séria e apreensiva. Juntei esforços para continuar falando.

– É minha culpa que você está aqui – disse. Gina continuou calada, para meu desconforto. – Não quero mais ver você sofrer.

Ela parecia surpresa demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

– Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Gina – disse. – Mas tudo mudou e eu não posso deixar as coisas como estão.

Cortei o contato visual, me sentindo embaraçado. Sentei na cama. Passei a mão pelos cabelos.

– Não se sinta culpado – ela disse de repente, sentando-se.

Senti seu peito roçar nas minhas costas.

– Você me tirou daquela casa, das garras do Ministério e da sina do meu trabalho.

Ela pegou minha mão direita e me fez virar para encará-la. Beijou meus dedos depois os colocou sobre seu rosto.

– Você me fez mulher.

Seus olhos brilhavam. Segurei sua nuca e sentindo uma dor estranha em meu peito, beijei seus lábios com agressividade, mas sem intenção de machucar.

O sentimento era tão puro que doía como um punhal encravado.

Nos separamos, testas e narizes encostados.

– Eu voltarei – murmurei. – E vou tirar você daqui.

Ela me encarou. Olhos castanhos molhados.

– Me espera.

* * *

Quando Draco saiu, não pude fazer nada a não ser cair no choro. O porquê, exatamente, eu não sabia. Deitei, me encolhendo, puxando os lençóis contra meu rosto. Sentia uma euforia absurda, uma felicidade gritante. Nunca estivera tão perto da morte e nunca me sentira tão viva – tão viva que doía. E era tudo graças a ele.

Senti gratidão explodir em meu peito. Antes eu estava morta sim. Era uma morta que andava e falava. Até Draco me tirar de casa e me arrastar pelo país.

"_And I was alone for days  
When I lived in that place  
And I was a walking corpse  
When I saw your face"_

E agora que eu tinha acordado, estava a um centímetro de ser morta por Voldemort. Justo agora. Quando eu tinha voltado a viver.

Não veria mais ninguém. E se ele não conseguisse me tirar dali? Era pouco provável que desse certo... Poderia estar morta antes de Draco voltar, não poderia? Não o veria de novo... Não veria minha família, os membros da Ordem, ninguém.

Mas nessa confusão de pensamentos, lembranças e sentimentos, eu não podia deixar de agradecer.

– _Obrigada, Draco... Obrigada..._

* * *

**n/a:** HAHA!

eai o que acharam?

muito obrigada pra quem deixou review no último capítulo!

queria agradecer aqui **Thay** e **Dóris** que não deixaram email pra mim responder as reviews. Muito obrigada, meninas! Dá próxima vez deixem o email :x

ESPERO que tenham gostado do capítulo, tá curto, mas quis que focasse somente os dois e que ficasse algo bem "romântico" XD (eu respirei fundo na frente do computador e disse pra mim mesma "você vai escrever esse cap, vai soltar a imaginação e vai fazer uma bela de uma NC, se puxa garota!" SAUHOSUIAH)

e a história vai começar a ficar perigosa agora...

afinal, como Draco vai tirar ela dali? :x

EHEHEHEHEH

(mistééério...) ;x

"vejo" vocês no próximo cap! deixem reviews por favor XD só melhora meu pique pra escrever

beijinhos!

**D-B**


	13. Capítulo 11: Vermelho

**n/a:** agradeço aqui as reviews deixadas pela Thay e pelo james, que não deixaram email para respondê-las ): obrigada mesmo pelo apoio!

* * *

_Capítulo 11_

_"Vermelho"_

Entrei em meu quarto decidido. Rapidamente, avancei até o armário e com um feitiço abri a gaveta onde escondia coisas que Pansy não devia por as mãos. Lá haviam frascos de poções, capas pretas e a máscara de Comensal da Morte. Respirando rápido, apenas a encarei. Símbolo de minha vida de trabalho e dedicação – minha honra, meu espaço entre os grandes pelo qual lutei com garras e dentes. Meus ideais que fizeram muitos sucumbir diante de minha ira e frieza.

Agora, tudo iria pro espaço.

Fechei os olhos.

Que se foda.

Tentando controlar o coração que batia acelerado, procurei pelo frasco de Poção Polissuco. Tinha fios ruivos de cabelo em minha mão. Peguei a capa negra e a máscara. Coloquei a poção dentro do bolso interno do casaco.

Lentamente, vesti o uniforme com a intenção que fosse a última vez. Por um momento, vislumbrei pela janela o céu praticamente escuro, _desejando_ que fosse a última vez que colocaria aquela máscara. Esperei alguns minutos aguardando o breu tomar conta dos jardins. Então, saí.

* * *

Tinha acabado de tomar um segundo banho. Era noite agora. Os lençóis estavam bagunçados, trazendo-me lembranças vivas do que acontecera há poucas horas atrás. Senti um frio na barriga, um medo desesperado de que nunca mais fosse ver Draco novamente. Por algum motivo, meu coração dizia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. Tentei me acalmar, postando-me perto da janela, encarando a paisagem que cada vez ficava mais escura. A única luz que clareava o quarto vinha da lareira.

De repente, o fogo apagou-se. Assustada, virei o rosto para mirar a porta, onde dois vultos negros estavam parados. Meu corpo estremeceu. Eram Voldemort e aquele maldito Comensal, Nott.

– Boa noite, Srta. Weasley.

* * *

– _Me diga agora_ – falei ameaçador, varinha encravada no estômago do homem aos meus pés. – Onde posso encontrar Harry Potter?

Ele tossiu sangue.

– Nunca direi...

Chutei sua cabeça, por pouco seu pescoço não quebrou. Ele gemeu de dor.

– _Diga agora_.

– NÃO! – gritou ele.

– _Silencio. Crucio._

A boca do indivíduo apenas moveu-se sem sair nenhum som. Quando achei que devia, parei o feitiço. Ele ofegava. Era inútil. Já estava há tempo demais com esse infeliz. Apelei para a Legimência apesar de não ser o meu forte. Ele estava fraco e com certeza conseguiria alguma lembrança.

– _Finite. Onde fica A Toca?_

– NUNCA! – exclamou, cuspindo sangue.

Mas seus olhos o condenaram.

* * *

– A poção, Weasley.

– _Não!_ – exclamei rouca de tanto gritar.

Evitava encarar Voldemort, com meus olhos fechados a maior parte do tempo.

– Ela está resistindo muito bem – murmurou Nott preocupado.

Senti os olhos vermelhos do Lorde me analisando.

– Mais uma vez – disse sua voz fria, anunciando o que vinha a seguir.

– _Crucio._

* * *

Lá estava eu em uma colina de Ottery St. Catchpole, como tinha visto na mente do rapaz, que agora sangrava desacordado nos fundos daquela loja nojenta de logros e brincadeiras do Beco Diagonal. Fred ou Jorge? Quem se importa, eram iguais. Mas um dos dois fora suficiente burro para ficar sozinho na loja até àquela hora da noite.

Coloquei os fios de cabelo de Ginevra na poção e bebi. Segundos depois, minha capa arrastava no chão e eu retirei a máscara, a qual não encaixava mais do jeito apropriado. Até tinha sua varinha comigo, então, de um jeito ou de outro, A Toca apareceria para mim. Desci a colina na direção contrária à da cidade.

Bingo. Minutos depois, a casa apareceu. Funguei de desprezo, mas isso pouco importava agora. O que precisava era de Potter. Talvez meu plano fosse completamente idiota e irracional, mas quem se importava? Era o único que eu tinha e precisava salvar Gina hoje à noite. Senão poderia ser tarde demais.

Adentrei o terreno passando por uma portinhola singela de madeira. Fiquei um pouco nervoso, afinal, era bem arriscado. Podiam me fazer perguntas se suspeitassem que eu não fosse ela. Mas isso não importava agora, não podia importar, era o único jeito de achar Potter e contatar a Ordem. Talvez tivesse sorte de não ter muita gente em casa. Mas a hora do jantar estava próxima...

Hesitando, bati na porta três vezes. Respirei fundo. Eu era Ginevra e não Draco. Estava ruiva e tinha um belo corpo. Era só achar Potter. Cruzei os dedos.

Ninguém atendeu. Bati novamente. Nada.

BUM. Um rojão me vez voar longe, caindo deitado na grama do quintal. Meu capuz saiu e consegui ver mechas ruivas caindo pelo meu corpo. Sentei rapidamente e ergui a varinha de Gina à frente. De dentro da casa, saíram Potter e Weasley, ambos de varinhas apontadas para mim. Mas ao colocarem os olhos na mulher que ali estava, eles baixaram a guarda.

– Gina? – falou Ronald confuso, enquanto Potter vinha correndo até mim e se ajoelhava.

– Como...? – perguntou o moreno, olhos verdes embasbacados.

– Preciso falar com você, Harry – eu disse tentando parecer doce, colocando a mão no joelho dele.

Vi o irmão sardento entrar, chamando a família. _Droga_, tinha que ser rápido.

– Também preciso falar com você, Gina – disse ele, parecendo constrangido.

– Venha então – disse, levantando e pegando sua mão.

– Espera, mas e os outros...?

– Preciso falar com você _antes_ – disse, chegando perto dele e encarando-o intensamente.

Por dentro, tinha uma vontade crescente de dar-lhe um soco. Usar o charme feminino de Ginevra não ajudava no meu humor. Ele, idiota, cedeu e me guiou para dentro de uma casinha de pedra desmantelada, um pouco maior que um guarda-roupa, onde havia vassouras. Ele virou-se, colocando a mão em meu rosto.

– Gina, eu... – aproximou-se com a intenção de me beijar.

POF. Irritado, meti um soco em seu rosto.

– Sai pra lá, Potter – falei, minha voz fina soando estranha usando um "tom Malfoy".

– Ouch! – exclamou ele, colocando a mão na maçã do rosto, encarando-me confuso.

– Você é realmente um idiota – disse. – Baixando a guarda desse jeito.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

– E não encosta mais em mim, falou? – limpei as vestes.

– O que... – a expressão confusa passou para pensativa.

– É o seguinte – comecei, antes que a família decidisse procurar nós dois. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda para tirar Ginevra da Mansão Malfoy.

Escutei sua respiração falhar.

– Quem é você? Como chegou aqui? Como sabe onde está Gina? – perguntou ele, falando rápido demais, tentando se afastar inutilmente.

– Preciso que você vá até lá comigo e me ajude a tirá-la. Não posso ser descoberto, por isso preciso que a leve embora em segurança – expliquei. – Como se tivesse sido idéia da sua instituição fajuta.

Apontei a varinha contra ele.

– Sou Malfoy, seu idiota – falei.

Silêncio se seguiu, ele me encarando, tentando assimilar tudo que tinha sido dito. Revirei os olhos com impaciência.

– Vai ou não vai? – perguntei.

– Como posso confiar em você?

– Não tem como – minha voz soando mais sombria do que eu gostaria. – Faça pela garota que tentou beijar a alguns minutos atrás.

Mesmo no escuro, soube que ele tinha corado violentamente.

– Ela será torturada até a morte – falei. – É agora ou nunca, Potter.

Ele continuou me encarando, sério e pensativo.

– Por que acha que eu me arriscaria vindo até aqui? – bufei, mas ele não respondeu. – Tome, pegue – ofereci a varinha de Gina para ele. – A varinha dela fica com você como garantia.

Potter, semblante ainda suspeito, pegou a varinha dela.

– Certo – disse ele, um tanto contrariado. – Quando?

– Esta noite – falei. – Apenas esperaremos o efeito da poção passar e...

TOC-TOC-TOC.

– Ei, Harry! O que estão fazendo ai? – perguntou a voz de Ronald.

– Diga que estamos ocupados – murmurei.

– Estamos ocupados, Rony! Diga à Molly que me perdoe, mas eu e Gina precisamos conversar – exclamou o moreno, convincente.

– Certo – disse ele. – Papai perguntou se verificou para ver se era ela mesma.

– Sim, ela respondeu corretamente – disse Potter.

– Então, saiam logo antes que mamãe resolva por abaixo isso aí...

– Já vamos...

Bufei.

– Vamos, Potter?

– Tenho que avisá-los – disse ele.

– Não. Iremos apenas nós dois.

– Você só pode estar brincando, Malfoy!

– Eles irão atrapalhar, vão querer ir junto – disse. – Precisamos ser discretos.

– Mandarei um Patrono mais tarde.

– Faça o que quiser só não os leve junto – falei, irritado, saindo daquele "armário" e rumando rapidamente para fora do terreno, antes que qualquer outro Weasley conseguisse me ver.

Potter me seguiu furtivamente. Segurei em seu braço e aparatei para uma floresta perto de minha casa.

– Agora escute bem – comecei. – Esperaremos aqui até eu me transformar.

Ele assentiu.

– Precisará de uma capa preta – disse, conjurando uma e entregando em sua mão. – Vamos aparatar nos fundos do terreno da Mansão, onde não há guardas. Entramos na casa, pegamos Ginevra e saímos. Levarei vocês até os fundos, depois voltarei.

– Por que está arriscando seu pescoço assim, Malfoy? – perguntou Potter, ainda olhando suspeito para mim, enquanto vestia a capa.

– Isso não é da sua conta, Potter – desviei meus olhos para a paisagem.

Quando deixei de ser Gina, coloquei a máscara e decidimos esperar algumas horas até a madrugada chegar. O céu estava negro, não havia lua nem estrelas. A neve cobria o chão.

– Já não está na hora? – perguntou ele, impaciente. – Estamos parados faz duas horas.

– Partiremos quando passar da meia-noite.

Mas minha ansiedade também crescia. Pensava em Ginevra e como estava. Esperava que Voldemort não tivesse decidido torturá-la.

* * *

– _Me responda_.

– _Não... _– respondi com um sussurro rouco e fraco.

* * *

Tínhamos aparatado nos fundos da Mansão Malfoy e executado feitiços de Desilusão. Caminhamos rapidamente pelos longos jardins, procurando a sombra das poucas árvores. Eu ia à frente, enquanto Potter andava grudado em meus calcanhares. Meu coração acelerava a cada passo que eu dava. Que plano mal arquitetado. _Que plano passional_.

Respirei fundo. Voldemort não estaria no quarto a essa hora, _não estaria_. Cruzava meus dedos. Mas uma sensação esperançosa em meu peito, que eu pouco conhecia, pulsava forte me dizendo que daria certo. Daria certo, conseguiria tirar Gina dali.

Chegamos ao batente da porta dos fundos. Silenciosos, entramos sem ser notados. A casa estava vazia e escura, sem sinal de pessoas ou elfos domésticos. Era normal, então não me preocupei. Meu pai e minha mãe provavelmente estariam no quarto, dormindo. Quanto a Voldemort e Nott... Não imaginava onde estivessem, mas se fosse fora de meu caminho, tudo daria certo.

Na ponta dos pés, seguimos até o quarto de Gina. Nenhum sinal de vida. Tentava controlar minha respiração acelerada. Lancei um olhar a Potter. Ele assentiu e ergueu a varinha em punho. Abri a porta lentamente, sem fazer barulho. O lugar estava escuro e aparentemente vazio. Entramos e eu tranquei a porta, procurando com os olhos apertados por ela. Foi então que a vi.

Esparramada no chão, perto do banheiro, sobre uma poça de líquido viscoso e escuro. Ensangüentada. Pele branca manchada de vermelho. Avancei até ela e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado. Retirei a máscara com as mãos tremendo loucamente. Será que estava morta? Segurei seu corpo entre meus braços, colocando os dedos em seu pescoço. Respirei fundo. Havia pulsação.

Ginevra estava fria como gelo e molhada de sangue, mas não haviam cortes, nem machucados em seu corpo. Aquele feitiço outra vez. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto.

– Gina – sussurrei quase inaudivelmente.

Ela abriu uma fresta das pálpebras, olhos castanhos brilhando.

– Eu não falei, Draco... Eu não falei... – sussurrou, doentia.

Abracei seu corpo fortemente, meu peito gritando de dor e culpa. Fechei os olhos, respirando em arquejos, tentando controlar meus sentimentos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – murmurei.

Em um instante, sequei suas roupas e a ergui nos braços. Potter vislumbrava a cena com os olhos assombrados.

– Pegue um casaco e botas dentro do armário – pedi.

O moreno me alcançou as peças em segundos. Coloquei Gina de pé, tentando reanimá-la. Ela abriu os olhos. Então, soltou uma exclamação fraca ao ver Potter.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, remexendo-se inquieta.

– Ele veio levar você – falei, segurando os ombros dela.

– Eu não quero ir com ele – ela dizia delirante, balançando a cabeça. – Não quero voltar para o Ministério... Não quero voltar com ele...

– Gina! – chamei, pegando seu rosto com as mãos, forçando ela a encarar meus olhos. – Acalme-se!

– Eu não vou embora sem você – disse, séria, com a respiração descompassada. – Prefiro morrer.

Encarei seu rosto longamente. Potter parecia ficar cada vez mais confuso com a situação, mas não me importei. Apenas aproveitava os segundos que tinha olhando para cada canto do rosto de Ginevra.

– Eu não vou sem você.

– Não posso ir, Gina.

– Do que você está falando? – intrometeu-se Potter.

Ignoramos a presença dele.

– Draco...

– Eu prometo que irei assim que puder – disse. Os olhos dela brilharam tristes e confusos.

– Você não virá – murmurou ela, voz embargada.

– Eu vou – falei, puxando-a para meus braços.

Ela soluçou baixinho. Potter tinha a boca levemente aberta. Afastei nossos corpos para ver seu rosto úmido.

– Me espera – disse, colocando a mão em seu rosto e limpando suas lágrimas. – Eu voltei não voltei? – ela assentiu. – Então acredite em mim. Eu irei até você novamente.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio.

– Agora temos que ir.

Fiz Gina vestir o casaco e as botas que havia usado na vez em que passeamos pelos jardins. Potter, ainda parecendo perturbado com a cena, tentou recompor-se limpando a garganta.

– Vamos sair daqui em menos de dois minutos – avisei para ele.

Assim, saímos do quarto. Tranquei a porta. Meu coração subiu para a garganta enquanto rumávamos rapidamente para o térreo e saíamos pela porta dos fundos.

Segurava Ginevra pela mão, Potter vinha logo atrás de nós, vigiando a retaguarda de vez em quando. Então, um pensamento me atingiu como um baque forte. Tínhamos esquecido os feitiços de Desilusão. Mas já era tarde demais.

Virei meu rosto para trás e vi ao longe três vultos vindo rapidamente em nossa direção. Comecei a correr. Foi em vão. Um clarão vermelho fez a mão de Gina soltar da minha e seu corpo voou metros à frente, caindo com força na neve. Retirei a varinha e rodei o corpo, preparado para lutar. Tinha sido Nott, aquele desgraçado, quem a atingira, vi sua varinha levantada em minha direção.

Voldemort e Lúcio partiram para cima de Harry, que duelava com os dois, esquivando-se rapidamente de seus feitiços. Tentei acertar Nott duas vezes, mas ele defendeu-se e revidou. Então, com uma fúria crescente em meu peito, gritei:

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Seu corpo caiu no chão, inerte. Minha boca puxava ar para dentro de meus pulmões, fazendo meu peito doer com o ar gelado da noite. Há alguns metros dali, meu pai jazia desacordado no chão, enquanto Voldemort e Harry lutavam, feitiços cortando a escuridão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, dei passos rápidos até o corpo de Ginevra. Deixei um rastro de sangue para trás. Foi só então que notei - um dos feitiços de Nott havia cortado profundamente minha barriga. Ignorando a dor crescente, ajoelhei-me no chão e virei Gina.

Ela estava empapada de sangue, o qual saía em abundância pelas narinas, escorrendo pelo seu rosto e peito. Estava desacordada. Comecei a tremer de frio e nervoso. Segurei-a nos meus braços cada vez mais fracos. Sem saber o que fazer, abracei seu corpo fortemente. Senti o calor fugir de nós dois rapidamente. A neve começou a cair calma. Beijei sua testa, meu rosto contraindo-se de dor e desespero.

Então, me veio à mente uma lembrança - minha mãe me colocando para dormir quando eu era pequeno, e aquela música que ela sempre cantava...

– "_Goldaline my dear...  
We will fold and freeze together  
Far away from here  
There is sun and spring and green forever  
But now we move to feel  
For ourselves inside some stranger's stomach  
Place your body here  
Let your skin begin to blend itself with mine…**¹**"_

Sussurrei rouca e lentamente ao ouvido de Gina, voz trêmula.

Minha visão foi ficando difusa. Mirei o céu, manchas brancas caindo. Então, tudo ficou preto e apenas sentia o corpo de Ginevra cada vez mais frio. Inclinei-me sobre ela, abraçando-a fortemente, tentando fazer com que ela não me deixasse. Mas perdi a consciência, afundando no frio e no negro da minha mente.

* * *

**N/B:**... (chocada não consegue dizer nada)  
– algum tempo depois –  
_COMOASSIMMORRERAM_? :O  
Nãão! Isso não pode ter acontecido!! (se joga em cima do corpo do Draco tentando acorda-lo)

**N/A:** ...(silêncio mórbido)...  
espero reviews! senão, nunca saberemos se eles realmente morreram... MUAHAHAHAHAH (risada maléfica)  
**D-B**

* * *

**¹**"Oh, Comely" - Neutral Milk Hotel (só em uma fic da Dark-Bride pra Narcisa cantar isso pro Draco dormir XD HAHAHAHA)


	14. Capítulo 12: Branco

**n/a: **OI SE DIVIRTAM XD

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "Branco" **

Abri meus olhos e pisquei algumas vezes para conseguir enxergar. Estava deitado em uma cama quente. Nada de sangue, nada de neve. Estava tudo branco. Olhei em volta tentando focar a mulher que sentava na beirada da cama, encarando-me.

Sentei rapidamente na cama.

– Gina?

Ela sorriu genuinamente. Usava as mesmas roupas de sempre, mas não estavam manchadas de sangue. Limpa e com os cabelos caindo em cachos pelos ombros. Estávamos em uma sala toda branca, havia apenas uma janela por onde entrava uma luz clara e forte a qual me impedia de ver o que havia lá fora.

Estranhei.

– Estamos – comecei fraco. – Mortos?

– Sim – sorriu ela, sem mostrar os dentes.

Refleti por alguns segundos, perplexo. Então, não tinha dado certo. Tínhamos sido atingidos e mortos.

– Me desculpe – sussurrei, abaixando o olhar. Percebi que eu estava nu, apenas um lençol branco cobrindo meu corpo.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Draco – disse ela, aproximando-se.

Ginevra segurou meu rosto, erguendo-o. Beijou meus lábios levemente.

– Você me salvou – sorriu ela.

Retribuí o sorriso inevitavelmente.

– Eu amo você, Draco.

– Eu também – sussurrei, beijando sua boca.

* * *

O ar entrou pesado em meus pulmões, fazendo eu me sentar rapidamente na cama, coração acelerado. Encarei em volta. Não estava em um quarto branco. Muito pelo contrário. Ele era cheio de cores distintas e escuras, com um papel de parede estranho, cortinas cerradas e era iluminado por candelabros.

Ginevra sentava-se na beirada da cama, encarando-me docemente. Mas ela não vestia a roupa de sempre. Usava um suéter vermelho escuro e calça jeans. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em cachos pelas costas e seios. Pisquei duas vezes para me certificar que era verdade o que enxergava. Ela sorriu.

– Bom dia – disse. – Está dormindo faz um bom tempo.

– Sério? – perguntei, colocando a mão em minha barriga e constatando que não havia mais ferida.

– Sim – disse ela. – Faz uma semana desde que saímos da Mansão.

Fiquei encarando ela, perplexo.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei, sedento de informação.

– Harry mandou um Patrono assim que saímos da casa – disse. – Então a Ordem chegou a tempo de nos salvar.

Ela falava e sorria, mas parecia tentar conter os lábios de se alongarem.

– Voldemort está morto – disse ela. – Harry o matou.

– Ótimo – falei, fazendo-a dar risada. Sorri apenas com um canto da boca. – O que houve com meu pai e minha mãe?

– Bom, sua mãe está bem, não há nenhuma acusação contra ela – disse. – Seu pai sumiu e está sendo procurado pelo Ministério – completou séria.

– E onde estamos?

– Na sede da Ordem – disse Gina, olhando em volta. – Eles nos trouxeram aqui – uma pausa. – Afinal, depois do que você fez, não queremos o ver em Azkaban.

Silêncio.

– E eu não quero voltar a dar as caras no trabalho – comentou descontraída, levantando-se.

Parei para pensar. Ela estava chamando Potter de Harry. Lembrei de quando ele tentou beijar a suposta Gina n'A Toca. Encarei a ruiva, que espiava pela janela, afastando uma cortina.

– Então, você e Potter...

Nós nos acertamos.

* * *

_Dois dias atrás..._

Eu estava sentada na cama, encolhida. Encarava o céu lá fora, neve caindo lentamente. Respirei fundo. Então, alguém entrou no quarto. Potter.

– Draco acordou? – perguntei sem medir minhas palavras.

Ele pareceu incomodado.

– Não – disse, aproximando-se. – Gina, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu entre vocês nesse tempo...

– Por quê? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Potter sentou-se na cama.

– Porque sim – ele me encarou procurando respostas.

Desviei o olhar.

– Não sei explicar – disse. – Simplesmente começamos a ficar próximos e quando eu percebi, estávamos nos beijando.

Encarei Harry, séria e sincera. Sua íris verde entristeceu. Não senti pena.

– Entendo – disse ele perturbado, abaixando os olhos. – Só queria que soubesse que me arrependo até hoje... Pelo que fiz com você.

Eu tinha esperado esses anos todos para ouvir essas palavras da boca de Harry. E sim, tiraram-me um peso da consciência e fizeram eu me sentir desprendida, livre. Respirei fundo.

– Obrigada, Harry – falei, não tirando a entonação fria da voz. – Eu perdôo você. Mas se quer alguma coisa mais que minha amizade, é tarde demais.

Ele assentiu e colocou a mão em meu ombro, apertando forte.

– Certo – falou, ainda sem me encarar. – Certo...

Harry levantou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bufando cansado.

– Eu...

– Harry – ele se virou. – Quero ficar sozinha.

Sorri levemente, sem mostrar os dentes. Ele retribuiu e saiu cabisbaixo.

* * *

Ela se virou para mim, sorridente.

– Eu o perdoei.

– Então vocês...

– Somos amigos – interrompeu ela. – Se é que se pode chamar isso de amizade.

Eu sorri, aliviado. Ginevra ficou parada, encarando-me.

– Vem cá – pedi fracamente.

Ela deu passos lentos até a cama. Eu dei tapinhas no cobertor, indicando o lugar para ela sentar, próximo a mim. Gina obedeceu. Ficamos nos encarando.

Estava linda. Sem sangue. Sem tristeza nos olhos. Sem gritos de dor. Dei um sorriso fraco e ela retribuiu. Percorri a mão pelos seus cabelos. Ela falou, interrompendo o silêncio.

– Você salvou minha vida.

Puxei-a, beijando seus lábios brevemente, olhos abertos.

– E você, a minha.

Ginevra abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Eu amo você, Draco.

– Eu também, Ginevra – murmurei.

Então, beijei sua boca fortemente, com saudades e desejo. Senti alívio. Estava tudo acabado. Passei os braços pela sua cintura.

– EI! – exclamou alguém entrando no quarto. – _Faz favor de largar minha irmã, Malfoy_...

Era Ronald.

– Sai daqui, Rony – disse Gina rindo e voltando a me beijar.

– Eu não acredito nisso – disse o ruivo. – Harry me disse, mas precisava ver com meus próprios olhos... Não consigo acreditar! _Você com Malfoy_!

Ela virou-se para o irmão.

– Ele salvou minha vida. Você deve isso a ele – disse ela, fazendo as orelhas do ruivo ficarem vermelhas. – Agora nos deixe sozinhos, por favor, senão vai assistir a coisas que vão te traumatizar pelo resto da vida.

Contrariado e um tanto assustado, Ronald saiu fechando a porta. Entre risadas, voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto eu colocava as mãos por debaixo de sua roupa.

_You never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt, doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything_

_I promise I can be what you need_

_I can be what you need_

Estávamos embaixo das cobertas, corpos juntos e mãos entrelaçadas. Seus olhos cinza parados em mim. Eu sorri. Não havia palavras a serem ditas. Eu me sentia completa e sabia que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Ficamos ali pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Uma bela de uma eternidade. Mas onde era final de uma fase, era o inicio de outra.

Draco e eu nos vestimos e descemos até a cozinha, preparados para enfrentar o que quer que fosse. Quando entramos, ali presentes estavam a Ordem e os Weasley, entupindo o cômodo da ex-casa dos Black. Antes, todos falavam alto e ao mesmo tempo, mas quando notaram a nossa presença, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Constrangimento instalou-se.

– Filha – pronunciou-se Molly, agitada. – Venha comer, venha. Fred, Jorge, levantem para dar espaço para os dois sentarem...

– Por que nós? – perguntou Fred, indignado.

– Porque já terminaram suas refeições faz tempo, agora saiam – disse a mãe, impaciente.

– Não precisa, mãe – falei inutilmente. – Não estamos com...

O olhar de Molly me calou, sentei onde antes estavam os gêmeos. Draco me acompanhou. Instantes depois, as pessoas foram dando desculpas variadas para sair da cozinha. Ficaram apenas mamãe, papai, Harry, Rony e Hermione.

– Então, o que estão pensando em fazer agora? – perguntou Arthur.

– O Ministério está procurando e oferecendo recompensas por vocês – falou Hermione pesarosa.

– Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Draco. – Mas antes tenho que falar com minha mãe.

Então, estava tudo certo. Minha herança tinha sido transferida para a conta de Ginevra. Tínhamos passado o último mês na sede, enquanto as coisas se resolviam e acalmavam. Minha mãe agora vivia sozinha na Mansão, mas eu não poderia voltar para lá, infelizmente. O Ministério ainda estava na cola dos ex-Comensais da Morte. Meu pai continuava foragido. A neve derretia.

Seus irmãos continuavam a me odiar. Seus pais ainda estavam tentando se acostumar com a idéia de me ter como uma espécie de genro. Às vezes, começavam discussões onde Gina me defendia, dizendo que se não fosse por mim, ela não estaria viva. Isso fazia com que os irmãos se acalmassem um pouco, porém, nada que durasse mais que dois dias. Foi então que tomei a decisão que já vinha pensando há tempos atrás.

– Arthur, Molly. Queria pedir a mão de Ginevra em casamento.

Rony, que tomava sopa, cuspiu. Gina me encarou intensamente, pedindo explicações com os olhos.

Depois de mais um discussão familiar entre irmãos, os pais concederam o pedido. Ela me beijou, segurando meu rosto com as mãos, enquanto alguns se escondiam atrás dos braços, exclamando indignados. No meio da algazarra, mostrei o anel para ela. Era prateado, com um pequeno diamante. Gina sorriu.

– Quero fugir com você, Draco – ela constatou alegre.

* * *

**N/B:** Menina! Você me mata assim!

Primeiro achei que eles estavam mortos. Depois pensei que a ruiva tinha REALMENTE voltado com o Potter. O que mais você vai aprontar? Han? Han? XD

Pessoas, reviews...AGORA!

**N/A:** VIU GENTE EU NÃO MATEI NINGUÉM OK só o tio voldie, mas quem se importa y.y

eu tinha considerado realmente matá-los e eles viverem felizes para sempre no paraíso, mas NÃO, eu não consigo matá-los, eles são lindos demais XD

já disse que eu adoro minha beta-reader?

ENFIM

a fic continua ;)

DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE! quanto mais rápido vocês deixarem, mas rápido eu postarei XD

beijinhos!

**D-B**


	15. Epílogo: Horizonte em chamas

_Epílogo_

_"Horizonte em chamas"_

O céu estava azul. Sol tencionava-se para o horizonte lentamente, pôr-do-sol se aproximando e amarelando a vista. Os campos que se viam pela janela estavam verdes e os girassóis do terreno em frente banhavam-se de luz, parecendo felizes. Na estrada de chão batido ao longe não passava ninguém, apenas um ou outro camponês de bicicleta ou acavalo. Enquanto eu sentava na escrivaninha em frente à janela, uma brisa gostosa levantava meus cabelos.

Estava no segundo andar, conseguia assim uma visão privilegiada e a inspiração vinha mais rápido. Via o comprido jardim de nossa casa, que era singelo, mas lindo. Tinha algumas roseiras, assim como outras flores aleatórias que ela quisera plantar. Apenas um pequeno muro de pedra bruta e um portão de madeira separava nosso terreno da estrada de terra.

A casa era majestosa, mas não grande demais. Tinha dois andares, uma ampla cozinha, sala de jantar e área de estar no primeiro, enquanto no segundo ficavam quatro quartos e dois banheiros. Era feita à moda antiga, haviasido construída fazia séculos. Apenas fizemos algumas reformas. Era fresca, o que a tornava mais agradável ainda nessa época do ano.

Uma taça de vinho tinto me fazia companhia, assim como o pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro.

_Querida Narcisa,__  
Como está, mamãe?__  
Espero que Molly continue lhe visitando para tomarem chá da tarde.__  
E Blaise e Louise? Ele ainda não me perdoou por ter perdido seu casamento?  
Papai passou por aqui esses dias e pediu para dizer que estará na Inglaterra nas próximas semanas._

Bebi mais um gole de vinho, repousando a pena na mesa. Recolhi as mangas de minha camisa branca novamente, pois elas insistiam em se desenrolar. Lúcio continuava fugindo do Ministério. Ele havia visitado inúmeros lugares do mundo, mas entre todos disse ter gostado mais da Grécia, Tibet e Islândia. Aparecia de vez em quando para contar histórias para nós e sempre visitava mamãe quando podia

Refleti mais um pouco, pensando no que relatar na carta.

_O tempo aqui em Toscana está ótimo, espero que o verão também esteja tão agradável na Inglaterra._

Dei uma risada solitária, mas nunca melancólica, ao lembrar do país que havia deixado fazia mais de um ano. Ginevra e eu havíamos fugido para a Itália e nos casado longe dos olhos do Ministério. Vivíamos em paz no campo. Dinheiro não faltava, juntando minha herança com a pequena fortuna que ela arrecadara com sua poção.

Não sentia saudades da úmida Londres e seus dias nublados. Gostava de sentar no jardim e ver o pôr-do-sol, enquanto Gina preparava alguma comida tipicamente italiana. Gostava de passar as noites acordado com ela, rolando nos lençóis brancos da cama, enquanto descobria e redescobria cada curva do corpo de minha esposa. Gostava de ir à cidade – que ficava a poucos quilômetros dali – e fazer compras em sua companhia, que normalmente incluíam livros para serem adicionados à nossa estante, a qual tinha começado apenas com um exemplar: _Hamlet, Shakespeare_.

Ginevra gostava de tomar sorvete de baunilha e visitar Roma de vez em quando. Gostava também de andar de bicicleta. Não era um hábito bruxo, mas andar de vassoura não era uma opção, morando em um lugar trouxa como morávamos.

_Eu e Gina vamos bem. Mais felizes a cada dia que passa._

_Semana passada ela aprendeu a fazer uma macarronada que sei que vai gostar._

Com a taça quase vazia e o sol cada vez mais perto do horizonte à minha frente, vi Ginevra chegar de bicicleta. Aonde ela tinha ido, eu não sabia. Seu "brinquedinho", como eu chamava o objeto de locomoção alternativo, tinha uma cesta de ferro na frente, onde ela colocava a bolsa larga de palha que usava para fazer compras. Eu a vi desmontar e entrar pelo portão, deixando a bicicleta encostada no muro. Pegou sua bolsa e veio caminhando em direção acasa.

Estava com os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque farto, alguns fios soltos devido ao vento. Trajava um vestido cinza quase branco, um de seus favoritos, era apertado na cintura e rodado até os joelhos. Usava um lenço vermelho no pescoço e óculos de sol com armação branca. Sapatilhastambém vermelhas.

Gina parou um momento no meio do caminho e me encarou, abaixando as lentes para ver melhor. Sorrimos um para o outro. Assim, ela entrou na casa.

_Espero que venha nos visitar em breve._

Alguns minutos depois, escutei seus pés descalços entrarem no quarto e virem até mim. Gina sentou-se na escrivaninha, virada para mim. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e agora ela usava apenas o vestido. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. Encarei minha mulher, seusolhos castanhos brilhando e as mechas ruivas parecendo em chamas devido à luz do sol.

– Escrevendo para sua mãe? – ela perguntou.

– Sim – respondi, bebendo mais um gole.

– Já terminou? – disse.

– Não – sorri. – Quer dizer que está com saudades da sogra?

Ela riu.

– Draco – chamou.

– O que houve?

Ginevra pegou minha mão esquerda e trouxe para perto do próprio ventre.

– Diga que nós _três_ estamos com saudades.

Meu olhar congelou no seu.

– Como...?

Ela assentiu sorridente.

– Sério?

– Acabei de voltar do médico – informou.

Levantei-me e a segurei pela cintura, abraçando forte. Ela roçou as unhas na minha nuca de leve.

– Eu amo você – sussurrou ela em meu ouvido.

Eu a levei em meu colo até a cama, deitando nossos corpos.

– Eu te amo também, Ginevra – disse, juntando nossos lábios em um beijo passional.

Ficamos ali, pele contra pele, enquanto o sol dava adeus no horizonte em chamas.

_Nós três aguardamos ansiosos,  
Draco, Gina e bebê._

* * *

– _Me abrace esta noite e todas as noites de nossa vida..._

FIM.

* * *

**N/B:** Que. Coisa. Mais. Linda.

Quero um casamento, uma casa, um marido assim. "Comofas?" XDD

Pessoas, se vocês não deixarem reviews, vocês não tem coração. TT

Florzinha, que final espetacular. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

À medida que fui lendo, imagens foram se formando em minha mente. Agora estou aqui, escrevendo esta nota vagarosamente, à medida que as lágrimas me permitem.

**N/A:**

então queridas! acabou! :(

HAHAHA espero que tenham gostado do final!

sabe que a principio eu ia matá-los, mas então tive a idéia da toscana e simplesmente amei XD queria muito escrever e ficou bem como eu queria (: que bom que a beta-reader gostou hem hem XD hahahahahaha

bom, eu dedico esse epílogo ao meu namorado que vai casar comigo pra me dar cidadania italiana XD IUSHAOIU e à feefs, que aceitou ser minha beta-reader e me atura no msn!

**Últimas notas:**

bom, agracedo MUITO E DE CORAÇÃO quem deixou review e acompanhou a fic até o fim. pra mim vocês são tudo, e sem vocês não conseguiria escrever porra nenhuma! é por causa das reviews, do apoio e dos elogios que eu me sento até 3 da manhã escrevendo ou durante aulas chatas fico pensando que rumo vai tomar a história! XD

outra coisa,  
para aqueles que gostaram do estilo dessa fic: tenho pelo menos **3 projetos de Drama DG** em mente e sendo desenvolvidos, sem contar Na Vila dos Comerciários/Na sede da Ordem que já está no ar e que voltarei a postar agora que terminei Poção da Serpente. (chora de emoção)  
então me coloquem no Author Alert que eu espero vê-los em alguma outra fic! senão, sentirei saudades :(

adoro vocês!  
espero vê-los em breve!

**D-B**

_"Who never thinks  
Not to accept its fate, that's faith  
There is happiness in death  
** You get to the next one**  
You get to the next on down the line"_


End file.
